Recuerdos de estío
by Alva Midgardian girl
Summary: Está es la historia de una noche de verano londinense, donde un vampiro va en busca de su ama y la halla, sí, de mil maneras diferentes... Capítulo 11 up!
1. El dedo en la llaga

Les presento este fic, es mi ultima creación y espero les agrade.

Ahora mismo no se que más que decir, sólo que lo escribí pensando en los años preparatorianos que tods hemos vivido o estamos por vivir ^^.

* * *

**RECUERDOS DE ESTÍO**

**I**

**El dedo en la llaga  
**

Ni aún después de muchos años de vivencias y recuerdos oxidados, ella olvidaría esa época de calurosos días de lecciones aburridas, cuando la vida aún empezaba, cuando estaba a punto de culminar su educación elemental y todo parecía tan nuevo…Aquel último verano en el bachillerato; ella preparaba su ingreso a la Universidad, y aún lo recuerda, aunque en una memoria lejana.

Llevaban días fastidiándola y aturdiéndola con el repaso exhaustivo del reglamento interno de la sobria institución educativa, donde ella, junto con otras muchas jóvenes de sociedad, fue a quedar matriculada, siguiendo más que nada, una tradición, pues la mayoría de ellas, eran sucesoras y descendientes de damas que se habían graduado de aquella academia para señoritas (donde, comúnmente eran educadas para ser vendidas en matrimonio por una buena cantidad de libras), y que la modernidad había transformado en un muy disciplinado bachillerato, o al menos eso creían las prefectas, profesoras y demás matriarcas amargadas y enjutas, detrás de sus vestidos de cuello cerrado hasta el mentón, sus caras paliduchas exentas de maquillaje y sus mejillas secas, sin un ápice de coquetería y sobre todo, sin un ápice de vida.

Al medio día, después de la hora del almuerzo, sentada a una de las grandes mesas de la biblioteca, recostada sobre un volumen con las obras completas de Shakespeare, apoyando la mejilla en el segundo acto de _Los hidalgos de Verona_, ella se perdía en los recuerdos de lo acontecido horas antes y aún martilleaban en sus oídos las necias palabras de la señora directora; pero no lograba recordar vocablo alguno, sólo martilleos molestos, como el zumbido de un montón de moscas sobre un animal muerto, como el claxon de los autos atascados en las avenidas de la ciudad. Fue todo lo que escuchó en la oficina, mientras que tuvo que aguantar la risa, al recordar como había ganado la batalla campal contra una de las Bardsley, haciéndola casi tragar el corbatín, pero sobre todo, ella estaba recordando la imagen, el tierno rostro retratado y colocado en la pared, donde destacaban las fotografías de las ex alumnas más notables de la institución, y por que entre todas ellas, estaba la fotografía de su madre.

-¿Cómo hiciste para sobrevivir a este lugar, mamá?- le decía la rubia jovencita, al retrato, paseando los dedos sobre él, como si en verdad fuera a escucharla o a sentirla.

-¡Lady Hellsing! Haga favor de pasar, la directora la espera- le llamó la secretaria personal de la señora Philiphs.

Ella se levantó de la codera del sillón y fue meneándose con indolencia hasta el despacho, donde, por casi media hora, escuchó todo acerca del quebrantamiento a las normas de etiqueta y la disciplina de la institución; pero, es que no se podían tener normas de etiqueta cuando de imponer respeto se trataba, y mucho menos para alguien como ella, ¡mucho menos para alguien como sir Integra Hellsing! Por que óiganlo bien: ella, "que a la misma edad de otras que ni siquiera saben escribir bien su nombre; que siendo una mujer, una pequeña jovencita, había sabido tomar las riendas de una institución, y poner a raya a los hombrezotes, y ser jefe y comandante y tener el suficiente carácter para mandar, cuando, las otras de las que ella estaba rodeada, ¡no eran más que un montón de babosas e ineptas, niñas mimadas, cabezas huecas, buenas para nada! Aja sí, lo que pasa es que le tenían envidia, lo que pasa es que no la soportaban por que ella no estaba a sus niveles, ni tenía la cabeza llena de humo, ni tiempo para andar de tontería en tontería, besuqueando tipos, maquillándose y vistiéndose como si se fuera a prostituir en un burdel de ínfima. Lo que pasaba, era que no toleraban que ella, a diferencia de las otras, si pudiera decir y hacer algo trascendente, no como esas meretrices baratas, que no dirían algo inteligente ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello…pero ya se podría ir al diablo la Felton, la Whindham, las Bardsley, la Collins y toda esa cofradía de víboras amaestradas…."

-¡Basta señorita!- exigió la directora, dando un manotazo en el escritorio, haciendo callar el discurso de la envalentonada heredera -¡¿Hasta cuando va a seguir dando problemas?!

Ella no contestó a la pregunta, por que: "si no era ella la que se buscaba los problemas, eran ni más ni menos que las demás, ¡siempre las demás que no la dejaban vivir tranquila!"

-¡¿Y que forma de portar el uniforme es esa?!- preguntó la señora Philiphs, barriéndola con la mirada y observando su falda de tablones a casi medio muslo (no por coquetería o lascivia, sino por quebrantar la regla del pudor); sus cálcelas a medio subir, mal puestas a través de pantorrillas; sus botines mineros mal abrochados, de suelas toscas; su blusa arremangada hasta los codos, desabotonada más abajo del área de los senos, que asomaba una camiseta con un logotipo de los Rolling Stones; el corbatín rojo mal acomodado; el suéter atado a la cadera; las muñecas llenas de pulseritas hippies, un reloj de hombre y un brazalete de cuero. Eso sí, la única joya ortodoxa que llevaba, era la cruz de plata de su padre. No usaba maquillaje (nunca dominó esa habilidad), no se adornaba el cabello con listones, ni se hacía coletas, sólo usaba la melena rubia, peinada con una raya al costado y esparcida en los hombros. Esa era la alumna indolente y mal sentada en la silla, espalda en declive, brazos y pierna cruzada, que desde hace rato volvía loca a la educadora con el rumiar de una goma de mascar tipo americana, que daba vueltas en la boca de la señorita a quien la directora estaba a punto de hacer desalojar, pues al reclamar su indumentaria por demás inaceptable para una joven de alta sociedad, ella sólo sonrió de manera cínica, relajando aún más su cuerpo y haciendo una burbuja de goma de mascar que se le tronó escandalosamente sobre el rostro.

Entonces la señora Philiphs perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, se levantó, azotó sus manos sobre el escritorio y echó a gritos a la muchacha, que se puso de pie sin dejar de sonreír, para salir caminando lentamente, mientras escuchaba que tenía que asistir toda una semana al departamento de detención estudiantil y que allí se quedaría hasta las cuatro de la tarde.

-¡Voy a avisar a tu casa, Hellsing! ¡Voy a reportarte ahora mismo con tú…!- paró de hablar en seco la directora, al recordar que la niña era huérfana y que ella, precisamente ella, era la ama y señora de su hogar.

-¿Con mi mayordomo?- preguntó ella, cruzada de brazos, antes de salir.

-¡Pues sí! ¡El señor Walter O Dornez! ¡Él me escuchará y sabrá que te quedarás castigada una semana entera!

-Como quiera- se encogió de hombros sin preocupación- llámele todo lo que quiera, al fin y al cabo no está… "Ayer en la tarde se fue a Sudamérica, otra vez se fue a esa condenada parte del mundo…no me da explicaciones, no se que busca allí, Walter… ¿Por qué no me dices nada claro al respecto?"

-¿Cómo que no está? Entonces, ¿estás sola en casa?

-No, están conmigo las doncellas de servicio, además, no le interesa eso…

-¡Sal de mi vista ahora mismo! ¡Y de todas maneras hablaré! Yo a ti no te creo nada…

La muchacha sólo respingo los hombros y se fue.

Quince minutos más tarde, la señora marcaba el número telefónico de la Mansión Hellsing. Detrás del auricular escuchó una seria, elegante y grave voz masculina que le atendió y escuchó la queja.

-Sí…sí claro, sí señora, sí, ¿cómo dice? …"incorregible, indisciplinada, rezongona, se viste como marimacho, no entra a las clases, se la pasa fumando en los pasillos"…ahh, ¡usa la falda demasiado corta!, ¿Qué va contra el reglamento?...No, no lo sabíamos….¿Hasta que horas se va a quedar castigada?...¡¿todos esos días?! ¿Pues que hizo?... ¿cómo?… ¿qué golpeó a una de sus compañeras? Ah….pero, pero…sí, sí entiendo, "no es la primera vez". Sí, sí, tendremos más disciplina con ella, sí…sí señora ya le entendí… ¿Qué con quien tuvo el gusto? ¡Hay señora no me haga reír! ¡A usted no le dio gusto hacer esta llamada! Se oye muy alterada, mejor cálmese…No, no, no, él no está, se fue de viaje…yo, yo…sólo estoy de visita, soy….un tío que casi nunca viene, ¿qué usted sabía que ella no tenía familia? Bueno, eso de no tener es entre comillas, ¡sí, sí! Ya sabe como son estos muchachos, ¡todo lo exageran! Ah… ¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo en persona? Pero yo…¿está misma tarde? Pero…

Entre pretextos de más y pretextos de menos, la señora Philiphs logró convencer al desconocido de elegante y varonil voz, que decía ser un tío lejano de la señorita Hellsing, a que asistiera a la escuela. O al menos eso creía la educadora, pues el dichoso caballero sólo estaría siguiendo la broma que inició cuando levantó el auricular del teléfono y atendió la llamada; nada más por la simple curiosidad de saber como se comportaba la señorita de la casa, su ama, en las horas de escuela.

Después, la joven rubia llegó al comedor para la hora del almuerzo. Lady Hamilton, lady Parrish y lady Marshall, habían estado apartando un asiento en su mesa para ella. Esas tres muchachas constituían sus únicas amistades en todo el plantel, el resto, o le temían demasiado para acercársele o la ignoraban lo suficiente para no dirigirle la palabra. Pero la "cofradía de víboras", ese grupo de selecta ponzoña londinense en verdad la odiaba. La pandilla era encabezada por lady Bardsley, prima hermana de un tal Conrad con el cual hubo una disputa en cierto baile intercolegial de primavera…De eso, ella ni quería acordarse. Ahora sólo pensaba en las palabras de Isadora Bardsley, esas palabras llenas de veneno que le ganaron un ajuste de cuentas en pleno pasillo.

Cuando llegó al comedor, fue recibida por las tres amigas que poseía, las cuales le pidieron que les contara todo lo que había pasado en la oficina de la señora directora. Habiendo saciado la curiosidad de sus compañeras, la joven terminó de desayunar en silencio. Después se dirigió a la biblioteca para sus horas de estudio reglamentarias y el adelanto de los deberes de historia, política, ciencias, francés, algebra, literatura.

-A veces no se por que nos hacen estudiar tanto- se quejaba amargamente lady Hamilton- después de todo, la mayoría de nosotras terminaremos casadas con algún hombre importante, tan sólo sirviendo de su adorno, ¿acaso va a valer de algo todo lo que nos obligan a aprender en esta prisión? Yo no seré como mis hermanos, ellos heredaran, yo me desposaré, pero… ¡Ay! ¡Si tan solo pudiéramos casarnos por amor!

-¡Otra vez "la burra al trigo"! Tú te casaras con quien te digan y punto- recibió un regaño por parte de lady Marshall

-Y, ¿que piensas de esto, Integra?

-Yo… ¡yo no me voy a casar nunca! No me pueden obligar…

-Ah pero…será tu destino, tienes que heredar a alguien…

-Las mujeres no tenemos por que obedecer tristes destinos asignados, ¡deberíamos hacer lo que nos diera la gana!

Un suspiro general acompañó la sentencia de la rebelde colegiala. Por supuesto que las muchachas más acomodadas y elegantes del reino, en ese momento, hubieran aceptado el trato de cambiar todo lo que poseían; nombre, fortuna y prestigio, a cambio de ser libres, ¡pero libres de verdad! Para vivir a sus anchas, ¡como ellas quisieran! Sin aprehensiones, prejuiciosos o temores.

La joven Hellsing, por ejemplo; le hubiera gustado huir, huir muy lejos de casa y lanzarse a navegar el mundo hasta que se cansara y decidiera quedarse en cualquier lugar, pero no, sabía que su vida siempre sería una obligación y en ese momento se revelaba ante tal cosa. Su existencia; la casa, la Organización, el colegio, le parecía, no marchaban bien.

-Pero ya tienes pretendientes- señaló lady Marshall- sabes que varios andan suspirando por ti.

-Qué suspiren todo lo que quieran…ninguno me interesa, no estoy para esas cosas

-Ah, pero, ni que fueras de roca, mira, no lo niegues, alguien te debe gustar, por ejemplo ese guarda espaldas tuyo, ¡ese que vive en tu casa!

-Sí, sí, ¡yo lo he visto! La vez pasada que fui a hacer los deberes contigo. Déjenme que les cuente- toda la atención de las demás se concentró en lady Hamilton- estábamos a la mesa de jardín que hay debajo del viejo castaño; estaba anocheciendo, serían como eso de las seis, cuando sin saber como ni donde, apareció él, todo vestido de negro…pero, pero, ¡ya saben que es guapísimo! Yo me quede con una cara de babosa que ni se imaginan, pero eso no es todo…jeje, sino que a esta (señaló con mofa a Integra), a esta le dijo… ¡mi ama!"Buenas noches, mi ama", y le hizo caravanas, ¡como si fuera un esclavo o algo así! ¡Imagínense nada más! Vaya, no se como le haces, que comes o con que te bañas, pero, ¡que envidia!

-Sí, que envidia, si vieras a los criados de mi casa…todos tan enjutos y feos.

-¡Si yo tuviera un sirviente así en mi mansión!

- Pero ¡¿por qué nunca nos hablas de él?!

La aludida levantó la mirada con aburrimiento e indiferencia, y tratando de aplastar los ánimos de condiscípulas, dijo con total desenfado:-¿Qué habría que hablar de él? Es tan sólo un sirviente.

-Ah, ¡pero que sirviente! Dime de donde lo sacaste, para que le diga a papá que vaya a esa agencia…

-Jajaja- rieron a coro las niñas.

-Ahora nos va a decir que no le gusta….

-Que no se ha dado cuenta que ese "criaducho"suyo, está hecho un autentico mango…

-¿Vas a admitir que no te cosquillea la panza cuando lo ves?

-No se de que hablan…

-¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso eres de piedra?!

-O eso, o en una de esas, resulta verdad lo que la Bardsley dijo…

¡Zas! No pudo haber sido peor, en medio de sus bromas y juegos, lady Marshall puso el dedo en la llaga. No era su intención molestar, lo dijo sin pensar, pero Integra no estuvo de acuerdo…Sus tersas mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer de rabia, apretó los puños y los labios; entonces frunció el seño como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, de un golpazo cerró el gran libro de _Obras completas,_ tomó su mochila al hombro y el volumen en los brazos, bufando se levantó de la silla, caminando con grandes zancadas se alejó no sin antes voltear y decir:

-¡Que estupida!

Dejando boquiabiertas a sus tres amigas, que al verla alejarse para salir del recinto sólo se voltearon a mirar entre sí, pero despreocupadas como eran, se encogieron de hombros y rieron:"¡Que genio tiene! Aunque ya se le pasará ", fue el comentario en común y terminaron de hacer los deberes chismeando de otras cosas.

Después del medio día, ella ya se dirigía al departamento de la escuela donde había de cumplir su "condena", pero la verdad era que no se arrepentía ni un poquito de lo que había hecho y que si pudiera lo haría de nuevo, tal y como se lo hizo saber a la prefecta que la recibió, que firmaría sus papeletas de detención y que interrogó acerca de los motivos que tuvo para la agresión física hacia una de sus compañeras. Pero luego de rezongar, terminó, junto a otras muchachas del primer grado a quien no dirigió ni una palabra, sacudiendo borradores y limpiando ventanas…"¡Esto es tan humillante!", pensaba, "¡¿cómo es posible que me hagan esto a mi?! ¡A mí! A Sir Integra Hellsing… ¡tontos, estupidos! Como si esto fuera a darme una lección, ¡tengo mejores cosas en que pensar, que hacer y en que ocuparme! Yo estoy salvando a mi país y estos quieren que me haga cargo 'de las reglas de esta institución', y todavía pretenden que les haga caso"….

-¡Sí como no!- no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta, mientras lavaba de mala gana su octavo vidrio, sus compañeras de castigo se volvieron a mirarla, pero ella sólo desvió los ojos y continuó con su trabajo.

-Está vez ni siquiera me tomaré la molestia de enviarte con la psicóloga- le dijo la prefecta, y es que Integra ya había agotado ese recurso.

Otras veces la habían enviado con la doctora Miller, para que la ayudara con sus problemas, pero Integra cooperaba tan poco, que la especialista se dio por vencida luego de unas cuantas terapias frustradas, en las que ella sólo se acostaba en el _Diván de Freud_, se remolineaba un poco y luego le daba la espalda, fingiendo estar dormida.

Sólo en una ocasión, la doctora Miller logró un acercamiento, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia de profesionista joven y comprensiva.

-Integra, ¿cómo te sientes en esta escuela?

-Mal, ya se lo dije.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que te sientes fuera de lugar?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. ¡Yo soy distinta a todas las demás!- expresó con un dejo de amargura.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-No… ¿por qué me pregunta eso? Como si le pudiera decir…

-¿Qué es tan malo que no puedes decirlo?

-Nada, de eso no le puedo hablar ni a usted ni a nadie.

- Esta bien, no hablaremos de eso si no quieres, pero, ¿cómo te va con el resto de tu vida? Eres una jovencita tan linda que imagino que debes tener otros intereses; amigas, reuniones, ¡un novio tal vez!

-¡No! De eso nada, ni pensarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo con eso?

-Nada malo, ni nada bueno.

-¿No existe alguien que te inquiete? ¿Qué te guste? Es normal en niñas de tu edad, así que no hay nada de que avergonzarse.

"Que me inquiete y que me guste", pensó un momento, "tenía que ser…es algo tan terrible lo que me está pasando… ¿por qué tenía que ser él? Todos lo reprobarían y él, estoy segura que se moriría de la risa; después de todo, para él sólo debo ser una niña, ¡una niña tonta!".

Era verdad, el descubriendo de su corazón de mujer, le atormentaba tanto, como en su momento lo hizo el descubrimiento de su propio cuerpo. Jamás olvidaría la mañana de exasperación, en que despertó sumergida en la incomodad y el calor de una pasta negruzca que fluía por en medio de sus piernas, batiendo sus pantaletas, manchando su camisón y cundiendo a través de sus sabanas blancas. No lo pensó dos veces antes de dar un alarido de rabia, de mirarse con repugnancia y saltar de la cama haciendo bola la ropa de cama.

Para estar a solas y evitar a los intrusos, corrió a cerrar su puerta con doble seguro, a quitarse las prendas manchadas y a correr al baño para meterse a la ducha, dejando caer su ropa arruinada bajo el agua caliente. Sobre su piel desnuda resbalaban las gotas de agua, pero entonces, vio que está se teñía antes de tocar el suelo e irse por la coladera. Apretando los ojos, se llevó la mano al pubis y al abrirlos, vio sus dedos llenos de sangre caliente, bajó la mirada y vio como el resto del espeso líquido se escurría a través de sus piernas junto al agua antes diáfana. Fue que comprendió que la peor parte de la pubertad ya la había alcanzado.

Sobra decir que sintió enojada y avergonzada, y que en toda la mañana no salió de su habitación, negándose incluso a asistir a clases. Sola, bajo llave, se desesperaba tratando de controlar la hemorragia , y como no poseía ningún recurso para esos percances de la feminidad, no tuvo más remedio que pedir ayuda, pero no quería que viniera de Walter, así que el viejo mayordomo mandó a una doncella de servicio para que ayudara a la ama. Él comprendió lo que le estaba pasando, cuando ella dijo, "¡No entres, no puedes ayudarme, no con esto!"

Horas después, cuando la doncella de servicio le llevó lo necesario, Integra se atrevió a salir, sin peinarse ni levantar la mirada, con la cara roja de vergüenza, vestida con un enorme suéter que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, y unos pantalones oscuros. Pero Walter no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sólo le dio los buenos días y le sirvió el almuerzo, que ella comió despacio en la mesa de la cocina, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Después, como terribles dolores en el vientre la atormentaran, tomó un analgésico y se fue a refugiar a su despacho, a tumbarse en un diván. La verdad era que quería morirse, antes que pasar la vergüenza de que alguien se fuera a dar cuenta, y ella, ¡tan solita en una casa llena de hombres! Sin una madre o una hermana a quien participarle sus inquietudes, por que desde la estreches de sus catorce años apenas cumplidos, sólo podía sentirse completamente sola.

En esa ocasión, como cuando intentó maquillarse o depilarse las cejas por vez primera, y terminó con una hinchazón de parpados, y ojos enrojecidos por el escurrir de unas lagrimas casi involuntarias, odió con todas sus fuerzas ser mujer, y tener que cuidar de esos detalles tan minuciosos; odió tener que lidiar con el crecimiento diario y progresivo de sus senos, que ocultaba jorobándose y usando playeras talla XXL; con el ensanchamiento de sus formas y las sorpresas que toda metamorfosis reserva.

Y ahora, tenía que aguantar castigos como esos, muriéndose por el calor del verano, en un aula sin aire acondicionado, con las manos hartas del detergente y la franela con la que tallaba vidrios hasta hacerlos rechinar.

En el sopor de las dos de la tarde, pensaba en él (como lo haría por el resto de su vida). En medio de su faena, no podía evitar poner su mente en él y en lo que le hacía sentir, por que a pesar de todas las cosas sobrenaturales que ella había visto, no podía sobreponerse al recuerdo perturbador de hallarlo en ese viejo sótano. Ese vampiro tenebroso, que fue un ser macilento y oculto bajo cadenas, con la piel ajada y los cabellos en hebras plateadas, lo que apareció ante ella cuando esperaba "un caballero con armadura para defenderla". Tan pequeña y tan insignificante se sintió, que eso añoraba mientras corría por el estrecho pasillo del bunquer, como toda niña; un gallardo caballero que la salvara. Y la sorpresa de su hallazgo la sobrecogería para siempre. Pero tenía que disimular la sensación de bienestar que le provocaba su oscuro centinela, lo reconfortada que se hallaba al saberlo siempre a su lado, y en esos años, en que la atractiva imagen de él, ya formaban parte de sus fantasías de adolescente, y sus deseos de mujer, ¡tenía la obligación de disimularlo aún más!

"¿Cómo va a ser? ¡Yo soy una cazadora, él es un vampiro! ¡¿Cómo podría ser?! ¡Me voy a ir al infierno de sólo desearlo!" Eran sus pensamientos de ese momento y de cada noche antes de acostarse; después de sus oraciones, su mente se desviaba a él; a sus felinos y bermejos ojos; a su mirada incesante; a su voz de trueno; a su cuerpo deseable; a su fragancia de cedro y ámbar… ¡Y de sólo pensar en estar junto a él! Cuando acaso, sus pieles llegaban a rozarse por algún motivo, ella sentía que en su estomago se cavaba un abismo y que su carne se volvía un hormiguero…Por eso, por eso y por otras razones más, sólo una vez, sólo una ocasión, Integra le hizo una pregunta a la psicoanalista:-¿Es malo enamorarse de un hombre mayor?

La señorita Miller la miró atentamente y sonriendo con comprensión dijo: -Malas son las cosas que nos hacen sentir mal. Me haces esa pregunta por que en el fondo sabes que puedes salir lastimada, idealizando a un hombre mayor. Pero no hay nada de que preocuparte, mira; la perdida de tu padre, ha hecho que inevitablemente, busques un reemplazo de la figura paterna. Infatuándote de ese caballero que me comentas, inconscientemente buscas la protección de hombre con experiencia y madurez, pero te aseguro, que después de un tiempo, dejarás de sentir ese supuesto amor y hallarás nuevas emociones en algún muchacho de tu edad…

Integra miró a la doctora con sus azules ojos muy abiertos y entonces se arrepintió de haberle hecho esa pregunta; también comprendió que la doctora jamás entendería el por que de su inquietud, pero lo que no olvidaría, sería la frase acerca de la perdida de su padre y de su constante y permanente búsqueda de amparo. Pero fuera de ello, la doctora no había entendido un comino, y a los muchachos de su edad, ¡que ni se los mencionaran! Así que dando las gracias, se fue del despacho de la señorita Miller, y jamás volvió consultarla.

"Muchachos de mi edad, ¡sí como no!", pensaba ella, al momento de comenzar a sacudir su primer par de borradores, "¡Suficientes problemas me acarrean, los muchachos de mi edad!" Por que para ella ninguno como aquel en quien pensaba y creía amar sin desear confesarlo, aquel que esos momentos, reía consigo mismo, pensando ya, en dejar la Mansión Hellsing, para ir en busca de su ama, fingiendo ser un respetable tutor, citado por la señora directora del colegio.

Integra estaba muy, pero muy ajena a lo que iba a pasar esa tarde, así que, cansada de aspirar el polvo de tiza, dejó de sacudir los borradores y se quedó mirando al vacío; asomada por la ventana de ese tercer piso, volvió a acordarse de esa, de esa noche de primavera y gala: "¿Por qué fui a ese estupido baile? Además, ¿yo que carajos estaba haciendo allí? No se por que me dejé convencer…como si no hubiera tenido nada mejor que hacer…"

Habiendo decido no sacudir, ni lavar un objeto más, dejó que el resto de su castigo se consumiera, repasando en su mente, esa insigne noche de viernes…

**Continuará....**

* * *


	2. Sonata de privamera

**II**

**Sonata de primavera**

Las austeras, elegantes y distinguidísimas damas del _Collegue of our lady St. Marie_, llevaban semanas preparando y planeando minuciosas, hasta el último detalle, del tradicional baile intercolegial de primavera.

El baile anual de _La orquídea_, se había llevado a cabo desde la época en que las señoritas victorianas eran congregadas para ser elegidas en matrimonio o conocer a sus futuros esposos. En una noche de baile estrictamente vigilada por las miradas atentas de sus institutrices, eran mostradas y ataviadas como muñequitas de aparador (con el corsé más apretado que de costumbre), para que los, también muy plásticos y relamidos jóvenes de sociedad, bailaran con ellas piezas interminables. Lo gracioso, en este caso era, que a pesar de haber transcurrido más de un siglo de esa costumbre, el protocolo y el objetivo de ese evento social habían cambiado muy poco.

Y en esa actualidad, en la última década del siglo XX, la mayoría de las muchachas, languidecían de ganas por que llegara esa noche; con anticipación mandaban a confeccionar sus atuendos a las mejores casas de moda de París, Nueva York o Milán; colaboraban activamente en los preparativos de la fiesta, de la decoración, de los aperitivos, de la música y en semanas enteras no hablaban de otra cosa.

Que ese baile era, "uno de los más importantes para su presentación en sociedad", era recordado todos lo años por la directora:"No sólo se trata de que den la mejor impresión de ustedes mismas, sino también del colegio y que den cuenta del trabajo que hacemos en esta institución, al preparar a lo mejor de las damas de esta sociedad".

También era un acontecimiento para las alumnas, que en esa escuela donde muchas veces no se permitían ni conservar cartas de muchachos, una de las reglas más importantes se rompiera, ya que los invitados de honor eran los alumnos del más prestigiado e importante colegio privado de Gran Bretaña, así que las puertas del St. Marie se abrían para recibir con honores a los "hijos" de Eton.

En cada año que Integra pasó en la escuela, fue invitada al baile como todas sus compañeras, y siempre se negó a ir. Pero ahora que estaba en sexto grado y que ella y toda su generación, por tradición, eran las protagonistas del evento, al haber alcanzado el rango máximo, negarse iba a ser más difícil.

-¡No, no y no! Y esa es mi última palabra- dijo enérgica Integra, a media biblioteca, alzando la voz y provocando un _shhh_, silenciador- ¡no voy a ir!...

-¡Pero Integra! ¡Tú nunca has ido! Además, este año tenemos parejas asignadas, sabes que es muy importante y que seguramente te van a obligar ir.

-Sí, además no puedes dejar plantada a tu pareja. ¿Ya escuchaste los rumores? Dicen que ni tú te salvas de conocer al que seguramente es tu prometido…

-¡¿A mi que me importa "dejar plantado a mi prometido?!

-¡_Shhhhh_!- volvió a insistir la bibliotecaria.

-¡¿A mi que me importa?!- dijo más quedamente, pero no menos quejona, contrayendo las cejas en un puchero, ocultándose junto a sus amigas entre los anaqueles- ¡¿Crees que deseo ser exhibida como carne barata?! ¡Así, así de fácil! ¡¿Exhibirme para que alguien me compre?! ¡No gracias!

-¿Exhibirte para que te compren?- preguntó lady Parrish, que no llegaba a entender el furor feminista de su compañera- Integra, ¡es sólo un baile!

-Nosotras hemos asistido todos los años…-intervino lady Hamilton.

-Sí, ¡es todo tan hermoso! ¡Y las alumnas de sexto grado se llevan los mayores honores!

-Honores…ja, ¡vaya honores! Dejar que esos mequetrefes de Eton vengan a meter sus narices aquí, sintiéndose tan señores sobre todas las cosas (decía haciendo ademanes), ¡y sobre nosotras también! ¡Sólo hay que ver las ínfulas que se dan! ¡Actúan como si fueran nuestros amos y señores!

-¡Integra por favor!- dijo lady Marshall- aunque no nos guste… ¡ellos algún día serán nuestros dueños! Somos mujeres y el mundo no es justo con nosotras, así que lo único que nos queda por hacer, es disfrutar de los beneficios.

-¡¿Ves, ves lo que digo?!Ya dije que, ¡no!- dio media vuelta y se alejó dando zancadas, totalmente molesta.

Mientras, las tres muchachas se dispusieron a comentar lo mucho o poco que les faltaba para el esperado momento, "tan sólo faltan unas horas"…pensaban ellas, como casi todas.

Y el alboroto que causaba la víspera de la fiesta, en esa mañana de viernes, y que impregnaba todo el ambiente, alcanzó su punto más alto cuando al punto de las once de la mañana, un cargamento de orquídeas fue entregado a medio patio por varias vagonetas de una de las mejores florerías de la ciudad, precedidos los racimos y racimos de encantadoras flores, por una legión de decoradores de ambos sexos, que pasaron al jardín de fiestas uno tras otro y sin mirar a ninguna parte.

Alrededor, decenas de muchachas formaron una valla para verlos pasar, valla que estaba principalmente compuesta de jovencitas de primer y segundo año (internas y externas), que soñaban con que llegara el momento de ser ellas las protagonistas.

Detrás, un poco más alejadas de la obvia expectación, se encontraban las jóvenes del rango más alto, que poco a poco iban saliendo de sus aulas, y se colocaban en lo alto de las gradas del asta bandera; se encaramaban de los barandales de la cafetería-comedor o se asomaban ¡de las balaustradas que protegían los pasillos en las plantas altas de cada uno de los edificios de ese complejo estudiantil de arquitectura decimonónica, de edificios grises con pilares de alabastro.

Por más que se viese, siempre resultaba curioso el espectáculo del desfile de decenas y decenas de alumnas bien uniformadas y acicaladas, elegantes hasta en la sonrisa. Aunque esa mañana no moderaran su alboroto, pues muchas de ellas, se iban ya a casa. La señora Philiphs había dado licencia de salir temprano del plantel a las alumnas externas, y se marchaban felices en era festivo, hasta el hecho de que las clases se hubieran suspendido, lo cual era un indicio de que la directora estaba de buenas.

Para las muchachas de sexto año, las clases se terminaron antes, cuando fueron llamadas al auditorio para escuchar las últimas indicaciones de la directora: además de dar a conocer el nombre de la alumna que daría el discurso de bienvenida ese año y un dato muy importante:-…tengo que hacer de su conocimiento- decía a través del micrófono- que este año, hemos decidido darle algún valor curricular al evento…(el murmuro de las alumnas no se hizo esperar), de modo, que serán evaluadas por la señorita Brown, su profesora de etiqueta, en esa materia, así pues, será su examen perfecto, ya que nuestra escuela es famosa por la rigurosa etiqueta impartida y exigida, y que esta noche, como cada año, se pone en práctica…

"¡Ay no!" Pensó Integra, sin poder creer en las palabras de la directora. Sus amigas notaron la incomodidad que la noticia le producía, a lo que lady Hamilton dijo:-Ya te fastidiaste, Integra, ¡vas a tener que ir, si no quieres que la Brown te ponga una F!

-Es estupido- respondió la aludida con la mirada perdida y frunciendo los labios- es estupido que nos tengan que evaluar esa estupida clase, en ese estupido baile.

-¿Estupida clase?

-Sí, es estupido que te tengan que dar una clase de cómo sentarte y de cómo hablar… ¡no somos retrasadas mentales!

-…recuerden, una de las clases que tienen que dominar, es el arte de usar el abanico…-decía ahora la señorita Brown, delante del micrófono, con su nariz bien respingada y sus ademanes delicados.

-¡¿Abanico?!- se volvió a quejar Integra, aunque en voz baja- ¡¿Y para qué diablos nos va a servir saber usar esa cochinada de vejestorio?! Además, ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser usarlo?! ¡Que bobería!

Las demás la vieron y rieron de buena gana; la rebeldía sin perspectivas de Integra, les causaba mucha gracia.

Cuando todas ellas salieron para marcharse, la heredera tuvo que llamar al chofer de la casa desde la oficina de las prefectas; para esos años, los teléfonos móviles estaban prohibidos en la mayoría de las escuelas por que se consideraban aparatos extravagantes y poco útiles. Mientras llegaba su auto, ella se quedó solitaria y taciturna mirando como las demás chicas se retiraban y aún pensaba en la obligación de asistir. Sus amigas se despidieron de ella reiterándole sus ganas de verla aparecer en la fiesta y dijeron "hasta luego", no "adiós".

Sentada en una de las jardineras, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas, comenzaba a sentirse indecisa; no podía evitar que su curiosidad de niña, ni sus sentimientos, tentaran a la dureza de su carácter; después de todo, era una humana.

Las últimas alumnas se fueron marchando de la institución, su vista se detuvo en un nutrido grupo de chiquillas del primer año; su tierno aspecto entre niñas y mujeres le recordaron a sí misma: "yo a esa edad…". El año en que ingresó a esa escuela, fue en efecto, el peor y el más decisivo de su vida: su padre murió y se convirtió en lideresa; halló a su vampiro y asumió el control de una organización. Y al observar el uso de la falda azul pizarra del uniforme de primer rango, recordó como el suyo quedó arruinado e inútil después de que salió del sótano…"Walter debió de haber avivado la caldera con él", pues ella jamás volvió a ver los cadáveres de esas prendas manchadas de sangre, mugre y hollín.

Salió de sus pensamientos para mirar su reloj, comprendió que su chofer ya no tardaba en llegar y bajó la tela enrollada en la pretina de la falda azul marina, se colocó bien la blusa y se puso el suéter con el escudo de la institución. Diez minutos después llegó su Roll royce negro, para llevarla hasta la mansión Hellsing, donde Walter la recibió en el pórtico y la ayudó con su bolso de lona, que hacía las veces de mochila.

El mayordomo,tan cordial y cariñoso como siempre, le preguntó si ya había desayunado y después de otros rodeos más, le comentó lo que en realidad le interesaba:

-Y, ¿ya está lista para hoy en la noche, señorita?

Integra lo miró con estupor y molestia, cruzándose de hombros y dándole la espalda dijo:

-¡¿Tú también, Walter?! ¡¿Es que acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para fastidiarme?!

-¡Oh, pero!... ¿dije algo malo? ¿Es que acaso no piensa asistir?

-¡No! No pienso ir…

-Ya veo…- expresó el mayordomo acomodándose el monóculo, y frunciendo el seño.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Integra, mirándolo por arriba del armazón de sus lentes, sabiendo que esos gestos obedecían a una razón en particular.

-Con su perdón, señorita…se que sólo soy un simple sirviente y no tengo por que cuestionar sus decisiones, pero, me parece que hace mal en descuidar sus compromisos sociales.

-¿Tú crees?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero, pero es sólo un baile de escuela…

-Tal vez señorita, tal vez, pero no se olvide que usted trabaja para la sociedad. No digo que pierda su carácter o lo finja, por que eso sería perder tanto como renunciar a su esencia, pero despreciar eventos de esta naturaleza en su vida social, es una incongruencia a sus deberes.

Ella no rezongó está vez, sólo fijo la mirada en un punto perdido, se sentó en uno de los divanes de la gran estancia y dijo:-Puede ser.

-La invito a que lo piense. Y también le informo que sir Islands habló por teléfono hace un par de horas para confirmar su presencia.

-¿Sir Islands? Pero él que tiene que…

-Según tengo entendido, algunos padres de familia estarán presentes en la gala…y pues, recuerde que su heredero estudia en Eton, precisamente su último año.

Era cierto, Integra lo había olvidado, pero ahora que lo recordaba, sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, "¡que fastidio! Ahora sir Islands sale con esto de confirmar mi presencia…como no sea lo que estoy pensando"

-Bueno Walter, gracias por decírmelo.

-Para servirle, señorita…- con una reverencia, antes de retirarse- voy a proseguir con mis deberes.

Ella se quedó un momento sentada en el diván, tratando de poner la mente en frío y considerando todos los aspectos, "ir o no ir, esa es la cuestión…" La sensación de incomodidad, por verse en un ambiente que apenas si toleraba, vestida como a ella no le gustaba y en riesgo de conocer a un potencial marido, se mezclaba con su sentido del deber…"es verdad que soy casi una ermitaña, de no ser por las chicas…pero, ¿asistir cuando he dicho mil veces que no?" Se puso en pie para meditarlo un poco, del bolsillo del suéter sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, se colocó uno en la boca y lo encendió para fumarlo poco a poco, regando las cenizas en la alfombra.

Media hora después fue a ver al mayordomo hasta la cocina, donde supervisaba las compras para la comida.

-Walter- dijo ella quedamente, como si le costara trabajo hablar.

-¿Sí, señorita, dígame?

-Pues…este…yo, estuve pensando lo del baile es, y…he decidido acudir.

-¡Ah muy bien! Esperaba que recapacitara.

- Pero, la verdad que es no tengo nada apropiado, es decir…

-Lo se, señorita, pero no se preocupe. Ahora misma podemos ir a conseguir algo bello para usted.

Integra no supo que contestar a eso, sabía tan poco de modas y vestidos que pensaba que en las grandes tiendas del centro, ante los escaparates elegantes y el montón de prendas que ver, ella se sentiría como un pez fuera del agua.

Quitándose el delantal de trabajo, y yendo a buscar su saco de paño negro, Walter se dirigió a la cochera para buscar el Roll royce.

-Yo llevaré a la señorita - le dijo al chofer.

Minutos después, ella se subía al vehiculo sin cambiarse el uniforme del colegio. Walter arrancó el auto y partieron al corazón de la ciudad.

-Espero que estemos de regreso para la hora del te, o tal vez un poco más tarde.

-Yo también Walter.

Y efectivamente, para cuando la tarde cayó, regresaron a la mansión habiendo cumplido su objetivo, aunque Integra aún tenía el mal sabor de boca y la extraña sensación por verse inmiscuida en un mundo de complejidad absurda (le llamaba ella), como era el de la indumentaria femenina.

-Señorita, creo que le hizo falta la presencia de su difunta madre- le dijo Walter, cuando las dependientas de las boutiques batallaban con su total nulidad en asuntos de la feminidad, cuando no sabía ni caminar sobre un par de zapatos de tacón, o al descubrir que no poseía un gusto en absoluto en cuanto a vestidos y accesorios se refería.

Ella pasó por casi dos docenas de tiendas repletas de vestidos, bolsos, zapatos y otras muchas cosas. Toda vez que se probó infinidad de modelos al frente de los espejos de ciento ochenta grados; que le fueran mostrados decenas de accesorios, maquillajes, perfumes y un etcétera, etcétera del mundo del acicalamiento y embellecimiento, mientras que la heredera rogaba por que ninguna de sus conocidas la fuera a encontrar (ni de casualidad), en aquellos lugares.

Cuando por fin, algo dentro de Integra se avivó lo suficiente como para despertar un leve entusiasmo y simpatía por un vestido de cóctel, (hecho en la boutique de una dama parisina), ella sonrió apenas ante su imagen larga y estilizada, frente al gran espejo biselado; una imagen cubierta en el crepe de seda de un vestido color verde esmeralda.

-Este no está tan mal- expresó poniéndose una mano en la cintura- sí, este tiene potencial…

-¿Le parece a la señorita?- preguntó la modista con un inglés confundido en su irremediable acento francés.

-Bueno sí, por lo menos en "esto" no me veo tan… ridícula.

Walter sólo fingía que algo se le atoraba en la garganta cada vez que escuchaba un comentario sarcástico o mal educado por parte de su ama, al mismo tiempo que se arreglaba el corbatín ante la mirada interrogante de las dependientas.

Después de eso, pasaron a un par de establecimientos más y consiguieron a una estilista que arreglara a Integra, citándola en la mansión.

Regresaron a casa, justo a la hora en que el sol se estaba poniendo. La ama de llaves salió a recibirlos y los ayudó con los paquetes.

-Te atareas mucho, Teodora, ¿Dónde están las demás?-preguntó Integra, acerca de sus empleadas.

-Ellas, están en este momento en la cocina.

-¿En la cocina? ¿Qué hacen todas allí? ¿Acaso preparan un banquete?

Acostumbrada a la eficiencia de su personal, Integra se dirigió a la cocina para ver que sucedía, y lo que pasaba, era que el rey no muerto estaba en medio de todas ellas. Sentado a la plancha, tomando poco a poco el contenido de una bolsa de sangre médica con una pajilla, divertía a las doncellas de servicio, con su plática. Las muchachas estaban tan absortas en compañía del vampiro, que ni siquiera repararon en la presencia de su patrona, parada como una estatua en el umbral de la muerta, con los brazos cruzados, en una actitud impasible, golpeando el suelo con la punta de su zapato escolar.

-…Así es, cuando la reina tropezó con su vestido, todos en el salón tuvieron que aguantarse la risa…-decía Alucard, contando una de sus tantas anécdotas cortesanas.

Las muchachas rieron en coro sin dejar de admirarle un segundo, hasta que Integra dijo con voz marcial:-¡Vaya, vaya, lo bueno es que se están ganando su sueldo!

Inmediatamente, las muchachas se sobresaltaron y miraron avergonzadas a su ama.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Qué hacen allí paradas? ¡¿Acaso les pago para que sean las damas de compañía de otro de mis sirvientes?!

-Lo sentimos mucho señorita- dijo una de ellas, y todas comenzaron a salir de la cocina después de darle a Integra su respectiva reverencia con la flexión de su rodillas.

Alucard las observó retirarse, todas le brindaron una discreta mirada de jovialidad y hasta coquetería antes de irse. Él, con una sonrisa y un tono sarcástico, dijo a su ama.

-¡Que lastima por ellas! ¡Eres demasiado ruda con las pobres _tórtolas_!

Las _tórtolas_, como él las llamaba, eran las siete sirvientas que tenía la mansión Hellsing. Todas ellas, en un rango de edad de entre diecinueve y veinticinco años, provenientes de los barrios sencillos de Londres y de la provincia inglesa, eran un banquete de dulzura, ingenuidad y candidez para cualquier hombre como Alucard. Con sus vestidos negros de manga larga y cuello alto; sus blancos delantales almidonados y cofias de encaje y sus rostros lozanos y coquetos de belleza sencilla y discreta, no tardaron en llamar la atención del vampiro, que rápidamente comenzó a entablar una amistad con ellas, con atenciones de caballero, comentarios agradables y anécdotas jocosas. Por su parte, cada muchacha, juramentada y estrictamente elegida por Walter y Dorotea, la ama de llaves, era casi, casi amenazada de muerte si revelaba alguno de los secretos insondables que escondía la mansión, y aunque, demasiado sencillas y temerosas como traicionar a una dama de la nobleza como Integra (con poder y dinero), no le temían al rey de los no muertos, y se dejaban envolver por su encantó y cortesía de príncipe azul. Hasta que un día, el decidió bautizarlas como "las tórtolas",

"Con alguien tengo que conversar en esta casa", había dicho Alucard más de una vez, ante alguna llamada de atención como la que se avecinaba.

-…déjame que lo haga con personas que están…"en mi mismo rango"- dijo él sin dejar de sorber la sangre médica, ante la mirada molesta de la ama y señora de la casa- yo también soy del servicio, y según las normas de etiqueta, los sirvientes se relacionan con sirvientes, tú lo has dicho, "eres la ama".

-No te hagas el tierno, Alucard, ¡no en vano eres un vampiro!

-Bueno, esto, ¿A ti que más te da?

-Sólo deja en paz a mis empleadas, ¡que hagan su trabajo y tú has el tuyo!

Él ya no respondió, sólo volvió a sonreír ante la cara enfurruñada de ella, y se contentó con pensar que muy probablemente eran celos (así eran esas épocas, en que él se sentía alagado por que su ama lo celera, aunque ni él mismo se había sincerado sobre lo que sentía por ella y se concretaba con creer que sólo gustaba Integra como de cualquier otra muchacha bonita).

Y por supuesto que él no la obedeció y siguió conviviendo con ellas, eso, hasta que, pasados un par de años y cuando Integra, ya como una joven más madura, terminó por consolidarse por completo como la matriarca suprema de la institución, se fue deshaciendo de las tórtolas, una por una. Despidiéndolas bajo algún pretexto y recontratando en su lugar, a mujeres con más de veinte años de experiencia, que pasaran de los cincuenta de edad; de preferencia regordetas y sin gracia física alguna. Y cuando el vampiro cuestionó los despidos premeditados, Integra dijo que prefería experiencia sobre juventud, pero él, gozando de esa nueva prueba de celos, le diría que las echó, por que ella quería ser la única muchacha joven y bonita de la casa.

-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Integra y se dio la media vuelta.

-¿Habrá misión esta noche?- preguntó él

-No, esta noche tengo otros asuntos.

Dorotea, en ese preciso momento, tuvo la ocurrencia de hacer su entrada diciéndole a Integra:

-Señorita, si quiere comer algo, tiene tiempo, la estilista llegará a las siete de la tarde…me lo acaba de comunicar Walter.

-¿Estilista?- preguntó el vampiro- ¿para que quieras a una estilista, tú?

-Por que tengo un compromiso social esta noche.

-¡No me digas! Eso sí es una novedad, ya que eres más antisocial que una reclusa en duelo.

Integra frunció la nariz y salió de la cocina, sólo Dorotea se quedó allí preparando algo de cenar a su ama. Alucard no la dejo ir tan fácil, la inminencia del evento le daba a él armas para jugar un rato con la paciencia de su ama.

-Vamos ama, platícame más al respecto.

-¿Para qué quieres saber detalles? Sólo es parte de una de mis obligaciones.

-Bueno, es que, me llamó mucho la atención, eso quiere decir que ya te estas civilizando.

-Eres un asno- le dijo cara a cara, con las manos a la cintura y respingando la nariz.

-Pues si a faunas vamos, tú eres una fiera salvaje.

-No voy a hablar más contigo- dijo caminando con rapidez hacia la escalera- tengo que preparar muchas cosas para hoy en la noche y hacerme a la idea de soportar todo lo que me espera, y saber como diablos se camina en esos zancos que a las demás les da por llamar zapatos, y saber como se toma el bolso, el abanico y como voy a bailotear valses toda la noche, lo cual desde luego, yo no puedo, ni sé hacer…y

-¿Valses?

-Sí eso dije, tengo una clase de etiqueta, donde nos han enseñado a bailar vals, pero la verdad es que no soy la mejor de las alumnas en esa asignatura, de modo que para esas boberas tengo la gracia de un elefante.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿eso será un problema para ti?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Alucard entonces se recargó en el barandal con una actitud indolente y arrogante, la miró de reojo y dijo sin preocupación:-Ah, pues si quieres, yo te puede dar unas clases rápidas, para que pierdas tu "gracias de elefante".

-¡¿Tú?! ¿Tú enseñarme a bailar vals?- preguntó ella con una mofa atónita que no podría creer que el vampiro asesino más terrible de todos lo tiempos pudiera ser diestro y entendido en cosas tan finas, pero…olvidaba algo importante.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño? Después de todo, es requisito para cualquier cortesano o noble, saberse de memoria los bailes de etiqueta.

-Bueno, si lo miras de ese lado- decía ella no muy convencida y aún aguantando la risa.

-Entonces, ¿aceptaras mi propuesta? ¿Te enseño, o no, a bailar?

Integra lo pensó un poco más, miró el gran reloj de péndulo recargado al bajar la escalera (el cual nunca se detuvo), hizo sus cuentas y sabía que bien podría sacrificar una comida que ella no necesita, por unos minutos de ver danzar al rey no muerto…" ¿cómo diablos puede saber hacer cosas como esas, que incluso a mi me parecen ridículas? Esto tengo que verlo"…

-Está bien, después de todo, creo que no pierdo nada si lo intento, ¿verdad?- expresó sin quitarse de la cara, la sonrisa de incredulidad y de la voz, el tono de ironía.

-Claro que no, mi ama, no pierde absolutamente nada.- le respondió él con una intención y unos ojos de reto- pues bien, ¿qué esperamos?

Sin decir más, la tomó de la mano (y de nuevo ella sintió la electricidad quemante, desde la palma de sus manos hasta su estomago seguido del hormigueo de su piel) y bajó con ella los peldaños que ya había escalado. La llevó al recibidor principal, donde estaba construida la gran chimenea, y allí, compartiendo habitación con el lienzo oloroso a aceite de linaza del retrato inconcluso de Integra, (cuyo bastidor descansaba sobre un caballete cubierto por una frazada, y que tardaría casi treinta años más en terminarse), el rey no muerto llamó a sus incondicionales Tórtolas, para que llevarán, provenientes de la muy seleccionada audioteca de la casa, los mejores discos de acetatos con los valses universales más famosos.

-¿Qué es lo que prefieres bailar? Medieval, renacentista, barroco, imperio, romántico…

-Estas alardeando…

-He estado vivo a través de todos esos siglos, no puedo evitar alardear, me lo he ganado.

En seguida, dos de las tórtolas entraron con los brazos repletos de discos con sus fundas de cartón y papel.

-Tu padre coleccionó mucho material a través de los años.

Él se acercó a las muchachas, y revisó uno a uno los títulos, hasta que halló algo que le interesó, la carátula del disco que mostraba una orquesta sinfónica, tenía unas letras elegantes "Los mejor de Strauss". Él le indicó a la chica, que colocara el disco en la tornamesa de la habitación, ella obedeció y fue a ponerlo bajo la aguja que comenzó a emitir su ronco crujido a través del acetato, hasta hallar el inicio de la pieza, cuando lo hizo, las notas comenzaron a inundar la habitación.

Alucard se volvió a Integra:-¿Por lo menos sabes algo?

-Sí, el paso básico.

-Eso nos bastará.

-Pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que no estoy del todo lista.

-¿Quieres que te muestre como se hace?- sin esperar respuesta, llamó con la mano a la otra tórtola, ella fue hasta el vampiro que enseguida la tomó por la cintura, y le sostuvo la mano, inmediatamente comenzaron a valsear alrededor de la sala como todos unos expertos en bailes de salón.

Integra los miraba boquiabierta y después de pasado el momento de estupor, preguntó enfadada:-Tú… ¡¿Tú le enseñas a bailar vals a mis criadas?!

-Sí…- respondió Alucard sin dejar de bailar- ¿Te fijas como lo hacemos?

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta?!

-Ah, por que para ciertas personas la noche es muy joven (seguía valseando y cambiando de evoluciones), pero dime, ¿verdad que no parece tan difícil?

Integra frunció el seño y torció la boca cruzándose de brazos, "esto es inaudito…¡ahora resulta que la sirvienta es más sofisticada que yo!"

-Bueno, ¡ya estuvo bien! No voy a estar aquí toda la tarde viendo como mis subordinados se pasan de la raya.

Iba a dar media vuelta cuando Alucard la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo. Con argumentos de disculpa la convenció de quedarse. Integra regresó refunfuñando, y después de echar a las tórtolas con el tronar sus dedos, se quedó.

-Lo que pasa es que has organizado en mi casa, tu propio harem; sátiro, mujeriego…

-¡No, no!- respondió él riéndose- nada de eso…

-Pero a mí ¡¿qué me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer?!

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta otra vez, cuando sin que ella se percatase o supiera como o donde, Alucard, con un movimiento rápido se aproximó lo suficiente para tomarla por la cintura y por la mano.

-No abandonemos esto ama, después de todo estamos listos.

Integra, ante la rapidez de lo ocurrido, ya no pudo o no quiso decir nada, al momento en que, él le dijo que lo siguiera en el ritmo. Y el sólo hecho de sentir el cuerpo de él tan próximo del suyo, y su mano rodeando su cintura, y estrechando su mano en la suya, que sintió que en ese preciso momento se iba a convertir en un merengue empalagoso a punto de derretirse por completo. El experimentar de improviso, esa cercanía jamás experimentada, ese sutil contacto sensual y aspirar tan de cerca su fragancia, hizo que se olvidara continuar con su berrinche.

Como si la hubiese hipnotizado, ambos se entendieron muy bien a la hora de bailar, él simplemente le decía si iba bien o iba mal, hasta que agotaron tres piezas enteras. E Integra, sólo podía desear que esos momentos no terminaran y se prolongaran para siempre. Rodeada por los brazos de su sirviente, como estaba, escuchándolo hablar de esa manera tan pausada y tranquila, con un tono tan amigable y dedicado hacia ella.

Esa noche, esos días, esa época que ella años después recordaría con los momentos y detalles precisos: el color de la noche a través de los ventanales del recibidor; cada nota de los valses; el olor a la fragancia de cedro y ámbar mezclado con el de aceite de linaza del óleo en el caballete; incluso el color del papel tapiz…todo. El recuerdo intacto regresó cada vez que escuchó, en alguna ocasión cualquiera, un vals de Strauss.

Al cabo de otra pieza, en que él le enseñó algunas evoluciones, pararon de bailar: él le contó acerca de época en que esos valses eran una novedad, hasta que comenzó a escucharse una pieza famosa y especial, y Alucard la reconoció enseguida.

-Escucha eso- le dijo volviéndola a tomar de la mano y la cintura- este vals siempre me recuerda y me recordará a mi viejo país…

Y la pareja continuó bailando; él, con la soltura que le había dado la práctica, y ella, sólo dejándose guiar con su inevitable azoro de niña, que aún conservaba. Así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que la pieza anunció su culminación, fue cuando Walter junto a la estilista francesa, entraron en ese preciso momento al recibidor y los hallaron bailando _El Danubio azul_, muy absorta y maravillosamente; el paso característico el valseo los guiaba a ambos en un circulo alrededor de la alfombra y la falda tableada azul marina de Integra se llenaba de vuelo con cada giro que daban.

-¡Pero que encantador!- expresó en voz alta la estilista- que manera de bailar…

Fue cuando la pareja se percató de la presencia intrusa, cesó su baile. Integra se sintió un tanto incomoda ante la extraña y la expresión de desconcierto de Walter.

-Eh, señorita, le informo que acaba de llegar Madame Dubois, ella es la estilista que se le contrató.

-Ah, ¡oh sí Walter! Sí, casi lo olvido- apagando la voz y acercándosele a la dama para darle la mano- mucho gusto, señorita….

-Buenas noches. Soy Collette Dubois, milady, mucho gusto- decía la glamorosa, acicalada y de marcado acento francés, embutida en su estilizado traje sastre de tweed color lavanda, sobre sus zapatillas de punta de aguja, y cargada de un neceser y varios maletines con todo lo necesario para su trabajo.

Al verla, Alucard, le dio la bienvenida haciendo una leve reverencia, besándole la perfumada mano y diciendo "buenas noches", en francés, después elogió su belleza con la buena pronunciación de esa lengua. Integra, al escuchar y ver aquello, se le terminó por romper el "hechizo" de hace unos momentos, para volver a su estado de mal humor.

-Bueno ya, creo que madame Dubois no vino a conversar contigo Alucard, así que sí me disculpas- intervino Integra, saliendo de la habitación he indicándole a la recién llegada el camino

-Como digas- respondió él, despidiéndose de la estilista, de nuevo en francés.

-Milady, la sigo, creo que apenas si tenemos tiempo para prepararla para su compromiso- decía la recién llegada, mientras caminaba contoneándose detrás de Integra, bajo la mirada atenta del mayordomo y del vampiro.- por cierto señorita, ¡que caballero más peculiar bailaba con usted allá adentro!...

-Vaya, vaya, ya había olvidado lo coquetas que son las francesas….-expresó Alucard

- ¿Qué hacías bailando con la ama?

-No te apures, sólo le enseñaba…

-Mmm, no sabía que fueras tan didáctico.

-Pues ya ves, ¡soy una caja de sorpresas!- dijo antes de desaparecer a través de una de las paredes, Walter sólo suspiró con un dejo de enfado, se acomodó el monóculo y salió.

Ya en su habitación, Integra tuvo que tomar un baño, mientras que madame Dubois era ayudada por una pecosa tórtola, a organizar todos sus estuches de belleza sobre el elegante tocador en la recamara. Cuando la heredera salió en su sedosa bata de baño, la estilista estaba lista para comenzar.

-Espero que le agrade mi trabajo, señorita, nuestro salón de belleza tiene una larga tradición al arreglar a las damas de su sociedad, de hecho, tengo entendido que una de las fundadoras era la estilista personal de una dama de esta familia, la esposa de sir Arthur Hellsing…

-¿Mi madre?- preguntó Integra, quien al escuchar eso, por fin puso interés en las palabras de la francesa.

-Sí, eso fue hace años, pero por ello, su mayordomo la llevó a ese lugar.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno señorita, ¿qué esperamos?

La muchacha se puso en manos de la experta en belleza, los minutos pasaban y pasaban y ella, sin poder verse al espejo, sólo sentía como la estilista desenredaba, peinaba, acomodaba, y acicalaba con una secadora mechones y mechones de su rubio cabello. Luego vino el maquillaje, e Integra se asombró al ver la cantidad de afeites, coloretes, rubores, polvos, delineadores, rimeles, pinceles, brochas y demás, que la francesa tenía a su disposición y en verdad se asustó, pues de repente se imaginó que su cara era un espació en blanco y que iban a efectuar una especia de construcción en él. Pero madame Dubois insistía en lo hermoso de su rostro, en lo prolijo de su piel y ¡en lo radiante que ella iba a lucir!, "se sorprenderá a sí misma y tendrá a todos a sus pies está noche".

-Nunca me he entendido bien con el sexo opuesto- replicó ella.

-Ah, pero no se preocupe señorita, hasta ahora, ¡ninguna mujer lo ha podido hacer!

-Entonces, ¿Por qué carajos existe eso del amor y el matrimonio? Yo no lo se.

-Por que tienen que existir, sino, la humanidad ya se habría extinguido, además, no hay que comprender al otro para enamorarse.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, sólo es cosa de hacerles creer que ellos tienen la razón, ¡les encanta tenerla!

-Pues yo no puedo con ellos.

-Bueno, mi querita señorita, mademoiselle... – decía un poco maliciosa la francesa, dando los últimos retoques con un pincel en los labios de ella, girando la silla donde estaba sentada y poniéndola frente al espejo del tocador- si no puede vencer a lo hombres, sedúzcalos…

Al ver su propia imagen, retocada, maquillada, peinada, en fin, estilizada, Integra en verdad, ni pudo menos que sorprenderse al hallarse ante su feminidad sublimada y revelada tal cual era.

-…¿qué le parece?

-Pues…me gusta, sí.

-¿De verdad? Me esmeré mucho.

-Sí, todo está bien…madame Dubois, gracias- decía aún absorta.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora, a vestirse.

Detrás del biombo, Integra fue ayudada a ponerse el traje de fiesta y a usar los zapatos de tacón, después a colocarse las joyas de la familia; pendientes, gargantilla y brazalete.

-¡Bellísima!- dijo sincera madame Dubois, cuando Integra se reflejó en el espejo de cuerpo entero, con la sutil y graciosa caída del vestido que iba hasta el suelo, y el escote que mostraba sus hombros y el comienzo de su pecho, y el peinado rebuscado y elegante que recogía la mayor parte de su cabello; sus joyas, sus maquillaje, todo - mucha suerte está noche señorita.

-Gracias, madame, gracias- dijo Integra sonriéndose a sí misma, como tal vez jamás volvió a hacerlo y dejándose llevar por las delicias de la vanidad que despertaba su belleza acentuada.

-Bien, entonces, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado- dijo la estilista estrechando la mano de su clienta y comenzando a recoger sus cosméticos, para despedirse y salir de la casa, abordando su auto particular "allí va mi hada madrina", pensó Integra con ironía, ya que después de esa noche, nunca la volvió a ver ( tres años después, cuando Integra necesitó la misma ayuda para una gala de opera, madame Dubois ya se había casado con un compatriota y regresado a Provenza, su tierra natal) .

Minutos después, cuando Walter ya la esperaba en el salón, Integra por fin bajoó de las escaleras con el pequeño bolso en la mano. El mayordomo, que hasta ese momento, no estuvo lo suficientemente consciente de que su amita ya no era una niña, sino una hermosa mujer, tuvo una agradable sorpresa.

-¡Mi señorita Integra!- exclamó el mayordomo, con sincera emoción de padre- ¡esta usted verdaderamente hermosa!

-Gra…gracias, Walter- contestó ella sonrojándose ante el cumplido.

-¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Me parecía que aún seguía siendo una pequeña niña.

Y sin decir más, ambos sintieron el impulso de abrazarse y así lo hicieron.

-¡Mucha suerte, señorita!- le dijo él- será la más linda de la noche.

Ella no contestó, sólo asintió, esperando a que Alucard apareciera de algún lado y la viera así, arreglada y vestida como una dama; no lo confesaría nunca, pero en verdad lo deseaba

-Bueno, señorita, debe darse prisa o llegará tarde, lo cual sería imperdonable y desfachatado.

-Sí, sí tienes razón Walter, debo irme ya.

El chofer la esperaba junto al Roll Royce, con la portezuela abierta. Integra caminó hasta la salida, estaba en el pórtico, a punto de descender las gradas cuando:-¡Integra!- escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Alucard, que de la nada había aparecido para despedirse, ella volteó rápidamente y lo vio- Integra...

-¿Sí?- preguntó.

-Que…que te vaya muy bien - le dijo con una sonrisa ahogada.

-Sí, ojala- respondió ella, apenas si disimulando su alegría.

Así, terminó de llegar al auto, subió a él y el chofer cerró la puertezuela. Después de recibir la última recomendación por parte de Walter, el empleado ocupó su asiento, encendió el motor y arrancó. Partiendo, Integra dijo adiós con la mano, detrás del cristal, Walter le respondió el adiós y ambos, mayordomo y vampiro, se quedaron recargados en el marco de la puerta, mirando como el vehiculo se alejaba por la vereda, hasta salir a través de la reja custodiada por guardias.

Mirando ese escenario, Alucard (recargado despreocupadamente, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón), así como así, no pudo evitar suspirar, Walter, extrañado y burlón, se volvió al vampiro y preguntó:-Y tú, ¿Por qué diantres estás suspirando?

-Puedo decirte, mi "apreciado Walter", que eso a ti te importa un carajo, pero en fin, la verdad es que estaba pensando, "¿cómo es que está noche, de sádicos y despiadados asesinos, tú y yo hemos pasado a convertirnos en hadas madrinas de de una feroz Cenicienta?"…

-Ja , pues tienes razón…

-Claro que sí…- expresó el rey no muerto, encendiendo un cigarrillo y mascullando entre dientes y humo- lo que llegamos a hacer los hombres por una cara bonita...

-Sí, mira lo que llegamos a hacer los hombres… por amor…

-Bueno, "viejo seco", ¡sólo espero que todo le salga bien a la "Ferocienta"! Y que no se vaya a convertir en calabaza…

No acababa Alucard de decir aquello, cuando de repente, una idea fortuita atravesó veloz por la mente de ambos, que se voltearon a ver a la cara con preocupación. Los dos tuvieron el mismo presentimiento y conociendo tan bien, como conocían a la ama de la casa, sabían que era muy difícil que se exentase de problemas, así que, ambos tomaron una rápida determinación; proteger siempre y dondequiera, a su ama.

**Continuará......**

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo y gracias por leer mi primer capítulo ^^ y a todos los que vayan a leer este nuevo episodio. Se que demoré más de lo que yo tenía previsto, pero han sucedido algunas cosas que me han mantenido distraída, espero que para el tercero ya no repita una tardanza igual.

Hasta el próximo episodio (en donde sabrán todos los detalles de la fiesta), gracias y muchos saludos lectores (as)

------------------------------------


	3. Pompa y circunstancia 1

**III**

**Pompa y circunstancia**

**1  
**

Grupos de estudiantes vestidos con el riguroso frac negro se arremolinaban en pequeños grupos, en el estacionamiento del colegio. Muchos de ellos ya habían estado en Saint Marie antes, desde que tuvieron trece años fueron invitados y la mayoría de ellos asistieron desde ese entonces. Ahora aguardaban a que llegaran sus profesores y miembros del consejo de padres de familia de la escuela, y entonces sí, harían su entrada de honor al salón de fiestas.

Desde sus lugares de espera, podían ver y escuchar a lo lejos, lo acordes de la orquesta que ya empezaba a afinar los violines; el ajetreo por tener listos los últimos detalles; las luces doradas de las candilejas y faroles que adornaban el pasillo de los cipreses hasta el gran domo y todo decorado en orquídeas blancas y rosas, orquídeas como las que los jóvenes llevaban prendidas a la solapa de la levita.

En la entrada principal no cesaban de llegar lujosos vehículos y descendían de él doncellas vestidas de gala, que entraban al vestíbulo o la sala de recepciones y esperaban el momento de hacer valido el protocolo, mientras miraban de lejos, curiosas y expectantes, a los invitados de honor agrupados en el estacionamiento. Y ellos, ellos ocupaban el preámbulo de la fiesta para relajarse, bromear y reír, como casi siempre:

-¡Esta noche es de fiesta caballeros!- dijo sonriendo y alzando la voz, lord Ralph Lancaster, al tiempo que sacaba una licorera de güisqui de dentro del saco y abrazaba a dos de sus amigos-así que hay que empezar a entonarnos.

-Espera un poco Lancaster, después podrás emborracharte todo lo que quieras, además, hay que estar bien sobrios para ver a las chicas de este lugar.

-De esta prisión querrás decir…- respondió Lancaster mirando alrededor- esta escuela es patética.

-Lo es, como sería tu vida si fueras una chica…- dijo sarcásticamente lord Robert Walsh Jr, hijo del inflexible y marcial vicealmirante Robert Walsh.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón.

-Y pensar que allí dentro, muchos de nosotros conoceremos a las que probablemente serán nuestras esposas.

- A mi sólo me importa que sea linda… ¡y que tenga un buen trasero!- dijo riendo lord Lancaster.

-¡Claro! Eso es lo primordial- contesto Walsh haciendo una silueta femenina con las manos.

-Ja, pero estas chicas son todas unas mimadas… ¡costará trabajo domarlas!

-Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto, está noche sólo tendrán que bailar y conversar con ellas.

-A mi me gustaría hacer más que eso- sonrió con malicia Lancaster y todos rieron a coro- ¿Saben que lo sería bueno?

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué Eton fuera una escuela mixta! ¿No sería estupendo tener mujeres por toda la escuela?

-¡Sí como no! ¿Estas diciendo que quieres ver chicas en el colegio? ¡Olvídalo! Yo estoy mejor de interno, que en casa.

-¿Y quién dijo que vayamos a casa? ¡Eso es lo divertido del asunto! Podríamos compartir los dormitorios…

-¡Ja! ¡Tu siempre estas pensando en "eso", Lancaster!- dijo riéndose un recién llegado, todos se voltearon a verlo andar elegantemente, con su chaleco de relucientes botones plateados.

Acababa de llegar y allí estaba lord Charles Islands, heredero de sir Hugh, ¡sir Hugh! El gran miembro de la mesa redonda, el incondicional de Arthur Hellsing, el gran señor, el caballero inglés a toda prueba; fiel servidor de su Majestad e intachable hombre de honor, cuyo primogénito formaba parte de lo más selecto del _King's College of Our Lady of Eton_, pues Charles era miembro del grupo de los mejores del sexto año, con su impecable historial académico, su matricula asegurada en la facultad de leyes de Oxford y su prometedor futuro.

Lord Charles era un jovencito apuesto, rubio, oji azul, de rostro elegante y gesto adusto, como lo fue su padre en su juventud, con la diferencia de que el muchacho escondía más que buenos modales detrás del disfraz de rectitud con el que se presentaba ante su padre y ante la sociedad; aunque nada grave después de todo, pues para ser uno de los alumnos más importantes de Eton, había que ser algo más que un caballero.

-Charles, Charles, ¡mi jamás subestimado y siempre imitado Charles!- dijo Lancaster abriendo los brazos-¡ven a tomar una copa con nosotros!

-No, no gracias, no todos somos como tú Lancaster, no eres más que un borracho empedernido- respondió el rubio, encendiendo un cigarrillo en sus labios.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! Tú y yo somos iguales, ¿o no, muchachos?

-¡Sí, sí, es verdad!- respondieron a coro

-Espera un poco, después habrá tiempo para hacer lo que queramos- replicó Charles- …es cierto que hay muchas semejanzas entre tú y yo, a diferencia de que eres un tonto descarado sin la menor precaución- decía mientras se acerba a él, para luego arrebatarle la licorera- ¡así que dame esto de una vez!

-¡Hey devuelvelo !

-¡Cálmate ya!- le dijo Charles cara a cara- tranquilo, sólo velo por tú bien y por el mío, no te olvides que perteneces a mi fraternidad, así que si quedas mal, todos lo hacemos …y como no es mi intención fallar ni en un solo detalle esta noche, mantén tu beoda boca cerrada aunque sea un momento.

Lancaster miró a Charles con ojos de arma de fuego, pero él sólo le dio dos palmadas en la mejilla izquierda y río desenfadadamente.

-No te sulfures amigo, después de todo somos aliados, tú lo sabes, yo lo se, todos los miembros de nuestra clase deben serlo.

-¡Charles tiene razón!- agregó otro recién llegado, con el mismo frac negro, el mismo chaleco blanco con botones de plata, pero con una marcada actitud de superioridad y petulancia- no por nada la aristocracia es "el gobierno de los mejores", así que nosotros somos los mejores del reino…

-Conrad, tú siempre tan oportuno- dijo Charles sonriéndole agridulcemente y mirándolo por debajo del hombro, como siempre hacia por considerarlo un "rico nuevo".

"Conrad Bardsley es sólo un burgués con aires de grandeza", había dicho él más de una vez. De hecho, eso se comentaba a las espaldas de todos los miembros de la familia Bardsley, en cada reunión, salón o evento de sociedad; "los Bardsley son codiciosos, advenedizos y arribistas…tratan de conseguir como sea su ascenso social con buenos modales y amistades escogidas, ¡cómo si no supiéramos que su familia no tiene abolengo!" Sin embargo, cuando alguno les dirigía la palabra, los demás sólo sonreían y charlaban tan hipócritamente como ahora Charles Islands lo hacia con Conrad, el heredero principal de la familia en quien se habían puesto tantas esperanzas, el que, decía su padre, "llegaría ser el primer ministro de la Gran Bretaña".

-Y bien Lancaster- continuó diciendo Conrad- ¿qué nueva estupidez hacías ahora? (se le acercó y olfateo su aliento), ¡ya apestas a alcohol! ¡Pobre de la que vaya a ser tu pareja esta noche, y pobre si se tiene que casar contigo algún día!

-¡Conmigo no te metas sanguijuela o te parto la cara!- advirtió Ralph a punto de abalanzarse a Conrad con el puño hecho, por suerte sus amigos lo tomaron por los hombros y Charles haló al agredido por el brazo.

-¡Lancaster, cálmate ya! ¡No lo eches a perder todo! Y tú, Bardsley, ¡mantén quieta tu impertinente lengua de víbora, por que a la próxima vez dejaremos que Lancaster o quien sea te parta la cara! Es más, ¡estoy seguro de que si sigues así, algún día te costará muy caro, "amigo"!

-¿Me estas amenazando, Islands?

-¡No! No, ¡que va! Sólo digo que llegará el día en que te topes con alguien que no te tolerará, ¡y entonces sí…!

-Yo sólo decía que Lancaster puede echar a perder todo con estas chicas.- replicó él acomodándose la levita.

-Sí, sí, bueno caballeros, mejor calmémonos- intervino Bob Walsh- y díganme ¿alguno de ustedes sabe quien será su "afortunada"?

Casi todos respondieron que no, sólo Charles sonrió calculadoramente y perdió la mirada, como diciéndose algo a sí mismo.

-Por esa cara, Charles, creo que sí sabes quien es tu pareja- le dijo Bob con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Bueno, la verdad es que…

-¡Hey! Pues yo les digo, a mi la que me interesa de verdad es Integra Hellsing…una soltera con apellido y forrada de libras…- lo interrumpió Conrad.

La intención de Charles de decir algo se quedó truncada cuando Conrad habló, las palabras se le hicieron nudo en la garganta y se quedaron atoradas y pasmadas en su lengua cuando escuchó el apellido pronunciado, miró a Conrad con ojos desmesurados y como si le costase trabajo hablar, pensaba "¡¿Qué se está creyendo este cretino?!", por que el caballero Islands era posesivo y caprichoso, acostumbrado desde pequeño a tener todo lo que él quería sin oposición ni la obligación de compartir, ahora sentía el impulso de tomar a Conrad por las solapas y gritarle que no se atreviera a poner sus ojos en lo que, consideraba, ya era suyo. Creía que iba a explotar, creía que no se iba a aguantar las ganas y que sus impulsos gobernarían, sintió sus blancas mejillas al rojo vivo, estaba a punto de hablar cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

-¡Muchachos, muchachos! Ya casi es hora, reúnanse aquí.

Era lord Henry James, el rector en turno del colegio, que los convocaba para una última instrucción, para entregarles en un sobrecito cerrado, el nombre de su pareja, así que todos los chicos del sexto año fueron a su alrededor para escucharlo. Era el momento de avanzar hacia el salón de fiestas y esperar a las jovencitas, era el momento de llevar a cabo el protocolo, de modo que sólo se les reiteró que debían observar un comportamiento de caballeros.

Cuando recibieron la orden y el sobre, los muchachos formaron un grupo ordenado y caminaron detrás de sus profesores. Allí iban todos los niños del sexto año, desde los de más alto rango (con sus botones de reluciente plata en el chaleco), hasta los King's Scholars con sus capas negras sobre los uniformes (los "estudiantes del rey ", cuya educación corría por parte de la corona), pasando por los Oppidans y los Pop con sus chalecos de colores indistintos; allí iban casi todos los profesores o "Beaks", como se les llamaban, estaban los docentes con años de experiencia y los de reciente ingreso, así como los amos de las casas donde vivían los Oppidans.

Entre la concurrencia de esos bachilleres inquietos, se escuchaba todo tipo de comentarios y bromas:

-Yo quiero que la mía sea pechugona…

-Me conformo con una cara bonita… ¡y que sea pelirroja!

-¿Pelirroja? ¿Ahora te van a gustar "las faldas irlandesas"?

-¡Yo la prefería morena!

-Pues si se puede, que nos dejen quedarnos con varias…

A todo eso, Charles sólo escuchaba tratando de salvar la cara de la terrible sensación que le produjo el comentario de Conrad y apretujando su sobre en el puño para desahogarse.

Con el barullo que precedía al momento de la presentación, los dieciochoañeros inquietos, estaban por ser presentados en el epicentro de la fiesta. De pie, en espera, esos hiperactivos seres se desparpajaban, reían a carcajadas, se empujaban y hacían bromas pesadas.

-Bien, muchachitos, es hora de sacar la casta- dijo a voces lord James- ¡Se les ve muy emocionados! ¿Lo están? ¿Están ansiosos de conocer a esas hermosas chicas?

-¡Sí!- contestó todo el contingente entre vivas y alguno que otro chiflido.

En eso, la voz de Lancaster gritó:

-¡A todos, menos a Larry, Larry es marica!

Y todos se voltearon a mirar al pálido y dichoso Larry, que ciertamente era el más afeminado de toda la generación. El jovencito sólo se encogió de hombros y entornó los ojos, mientras que una ola de chiflidos le cayó encima.

-¡Vamos, vamos a darle pampa al marica!

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Al marica, al marica!- gritaban todos a coro, aproximándose, cuando lord James los reprendió.

-¡Basta, basta ya! Dejen esas tonterías de una vez, ¡y no le digan marica al maric…digo, a Lawrence! ¡Ya saben que no deben faltarle al respeto a sus compañeros!

-Yo sólo decía, profesor, y si no, allí está Daniel Calne, a él también le gustan las pambas- volvió a gritar Lancaster y a señalar a uno de sus compañeros más tímidos e introvertidos, miembro de la fraternidad de los pop, y aunque de buena familia, no se le consideraba el más brillante de los etonians.

Daniel no supo que decir al escucharse nombrar por toda la horda de locuaces y ver sus caras burlonas, cuando fue salvado del escarnio por la presencia de una dama; era la secretaria de la señora Philiphs, que venía para guiar a los chicos.

-Buenas noches, milord- dijo dirigiéndose a lord James- la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar, así que, tenga la bondad…

Con un mohín amenazante, lord James hizo sella de silencio, y todos los jovencitos le siguieron hasta el jardín de fiestas, que estaba casi repleto de gente; de alumnos de ambos colegios de años inferiores; profesores, padres y madres de familia…La víspera de la fiesta estaba por llegar a su punto climático.

Antes de que aquello sucediera, en la estancia de las chicas del sexto año, estaban las orgullosas hijas del St. Marie, tronándose los dedos, paseándose de un lugar a otro, o simplemente charlando para calmar los nervios.

A su llegada, les eran entregados los abanicos especialmente hechos para el evento, aquellos que por tradición tenían el escudo de la institución finamente dibujado con tinta china en la tela, además de otros elementos decorativos y simbólicos en tonos suaves. Todas tenían que llevar el suyo; era de rigor, así que las prefectas se daban a la tarea de repartirlos y tachar en una lista los nombres de quienes ya tenían el objeto en las manos; Catherine Marshall, Margaret Parrish y Eve Blair Hamilton II (a quien todos llamaban sólo B), por supuesto, fueron de las primeras: las tres amigas de Integra habían asistido más que puntuales.

-¡Sería muy bueno que Integra viniera!- expresó lady Marshall a sus amigas, mientras salían a caminar a la entrada del colegio.

-Pero ya sabes como es ella, Catherine, ¡orgullosa!

-Yo aún guardo la esperanza.

-Sí, puede ser, puede ser que de última hora ella se aparezca.

-Además, ¿ya oyeron el nombre del posible prospecto?- preguntó B, muy quedamente.

-No, ¿quién?

-Parece ser, que el heredero de la casa Islands…

-¡¿No?!- preguntaron las tres chicas restantes a coro.

-¡Sí!

-¡Huyuyui! Entonces, ahora sí, ¡a la Collins le va a dar diarrea del puro coraje!

-Especialmente por que todos saben que está que se muere por Charles Islands…

-Por él o por su dinero…

-Como sea, pero una relación con él, ella no la puede decidir.

-Claro que no, aunque Charles es un buen partido…

-No lo sé, es guapo y refinado, es cierto- expresó B, con un dejo de enfado- pero a veces es demasiado estirado…como casi todos ellos (miró a lo lejos a los chicos), parece que no tuvieran sustancia en el alma, parece que no tuvieran ganas de vivir, ¡cómo quisiera hallar un novio que me sacara de quicio! ¡Qué se atreviera a hacer locuras y no pensar en nada más que en el presente!

-¡Otra vez con tus fantasías!- replicó Catherine Marshall.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Yo se que algún día conoceré a alguien así, ya lo verán…

Lady Marshall iba a decir otra cosa, cuando un auto se estacionó a la reja principal y uno de los ballets parking, rigurosamente uniformado con una casaca roja, se acercó a abrir la puerta y ofrecer la mano a la recién llegada. Era una mano fina y delgada envuelta en la seda de un guante largo. Las tres chicas miraron muy atentas el auto creyendo reconocerlo, y cuando vieron el rostro de la pasajera, no pudieron menos que verse entre ellas las caras y sonreír emocionadas para luego echar a correr para darle el encuentro.

Y esa pasajera había venido tronándose los dedos y frotándose los nudillos desde que su auto saliera de casa; había venido tratando de controlar el inevitable nerviosismo que le producía la primera vez de algo, la expectativa ante lo desconocido; poniéndose los guantes al codo, colocándose la banda con los colores del escudo de armas de su familia (un listón ocre y guinda de cinco centímetros de ancho cruzado al pecho) sujetándolo con un broche de platino y brillantes.

Ella estaba rogando al cielo que se presentara algo, un imprevisto que la salvara de asistir al baile, por que sinceramente se había arrepentido, así que imploró por que sonara el teléfono móvil del roll royce para hacerla volver a casa, volver a usar sus pantalones , enfundarse las armas y salir a cazar seres de la noche.

"Tranquila, tranquila… ¿Qué eres? ¿Una mujer o un ratón? ¡Vamos, has pasado cosas mucho peores! Esto es un estupido juego de niños… ¡eres más fuerte que esto, eres más fuerte que esto!"

Pero cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la escuela, cuando vio acercarse la reja principal abierta de par en par, decorada con racimos de jazmines, casablancas y arreglos con listones de organza, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, con las piernas como gelatina a medio cuajar y las manos perlando sudor frío.

-Hemos llegado, señorita- fueron las palabras del chofer al momento de estacionarse y el ballet parking abrió la puerta del vehiculo para ayudarla a bajar. Entre abriendo a penas los ojos, sobre el cristal de sus gafas se proyectó el haz de luz de las luces encendidas en todo el jardín del colegio, las notas perdidas de las primeras melodías tocadas por la orquesta y los sonidos de la naturaleza; grillos y cigarras danzantes, uno que otro sapo o rana del estanque; cuchicheos de la fiesta, voces de los invitados… sin poder creer que de verdad estaba allí, sintiéndose flotar en una nube, tragó salida cuando de repente:-¡Integra, sí viniste!- dijeron a coro sus tres amigas, yéndola a encontrar.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la abrazaron, expresándole lo mucho que su presencia les alegraba, "pensamos que ya no ibas a venir", "creímos que cumplirías tu palabra", "que bueno que no fue así".

-¡Pero camina, anda, anda! Tenemos que ir a que entreguen el abanico, debes tenerlo.

Las cuatro muchachas avanzaron al recibidor de las alumnas, donde Integra también pasó lista.

-Hellsing Integra F W- dijo ella ante la prefecta que tenía la lista de su grupo.

La mujer alzó los ojos para mirarla casi sorprendida de tenerla enfrente, y con el mismo gesto de incredulidad le extendió uno de los abanicos idénticos.

-Tenías que ser tú la que llegará más tarde- no se pudo ahorrar el comentario- tenías que ser tú, Hellsing, ¡¿cuándo será el día…?!

-¿Cuando será el día que qué?- respondió ella riéndose del eterno enojo de las prefectas.

-¡Olvídalo Hellsing! Toma…- le extendió de mala gana el abanico.

Ella lo recibió y se dio la vuelta sin dar las gracias, junto a sus amigas cruzaba la gran sala, cuando a sus espaldas escuchó una voz conocida; una voz melosa, chillona y de un tono que a ella se le hacía insoportable; una voz desagradable y despreciable que le hablaba con palabras llenas de veneno y saña:- ¡Vaya! ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! Esto sí es para la antología… ¡Integra Hellsing en un baile estudiantil!

Al escucharse nombrar, ella volteo poco a poco con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos, contestó:-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Isadora?

La joven venenosa no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar a Integra, ni ella ni su grupo de colegas, ese grupo que las demás en el colegio habían bautizado como "la cofradía de víboras".

-¿Qué que quiero? Nada, nada, sólo estoy aquí para saludarte y decirte que de veras me sorprende tu presencia, y ver que de puro milagro, luces como una chica de verdad… ¡Tú, marimacho!

-¡Hay Bardsley!- respondió Integra sin dejar de sonreír, observada por sus amigas y enfrentando a toda la cofradía- ¡Claro, claro! Pero tú te equivocaste de evento, por qué, o juraste que esto era una fiesta de disfraces o se te olvido quitarte el traje de ramera… ¡no! Espera, ¿no me digas que a ti y a tus colegas las dejaron salir temprano del burdel? ¡Sí, eso debe ser!

Las amigas de Integra soltaron una carcajada e Isadora Bardsley no estaba dispuesta a ser insultada y apretando los labios, chilló: -¡La ramera serás tú…!- y trató de darle un zarpazo para deshacer su peinado.

-¡No! ¡No, espérate Isadora!- dijo Agatha Collins tomándola del brazo- ¡no hagas eso! ¡Deja que esta anormal, piense lo que quiera!

-¡Hay sí! Anormal, ¡ya quisieran! Lo que pasa es que la verdad les incomoda, montón de golfas baratas.

Ellas iban a decir algo más, cuando la prefecta las interrumpió y reprendió por el escándalo que comenzaban.

-¡Estamos a unos minutos de comenzar con la fiesta, niñas mal criadas, y ustedes ya están armando desorden! ¡Tranquilícense o mandaré llamar a la señora directora!

-Nosotras no fuimos, señorita, ¡fue Integra Hellsing! Ella empezó- se quejó Isadora.

-¡Quién haya sido! ¡Guarden silencio! ¡Ya se que Hellsing es un problema, pero tú, Bardsley, no eres un alma de Dios!

Reprendidas, en un instante fueron puestas en orden, y ante lo inminente de su presentación, fueron llamadas a alistarse en dos filas; las jovencitas obedecieron y pasaron una detrás de otra; todas tan regias y hermosas que aquello parecía el anaquel de un almacén de muñecas.  
Salieron al jardín y atravesaron hacia el lugar de la fiesta; el gran domo blanco que descansaba sobre pilares sobre un salón de jardín con una considerable capacidad. Caminaron hasta el lugar, sobre una vereda empedrada e iluminada por una valla de pequeñas antorchas perfumadas con incienso hindú.

Se detuvieron a un costado del jardín, junto a una cascada artificial que hacia las veces de fuente, y allí aguardaron hasta que apareció la señora Philiphs (enfundada en un traje largo, negro, llenó de pedrería), para desearles la mejor de las suertes, decir otro de sus aburridos discursos y pedirles que se desearan suerte entre ellas, y cuando reparó en la presencia de Integra, también se sorprendió:

-¡Señorita Hellsing! Veo que este año ha recapacitado, es bueno tenerla con nosotras, ya que se salvo de un error que pudo haberle costado muy caro.

-Sí… ¿verdad?- le contestó ella, sonriéndole con cinismo.

Justo cuando acaba de decir aquello, la orquesta comenzó a tocar una pieza que indicaba que el momento había llegado: _Pompa y circunstancia_, empezó a escucharse y muchas sintieron que la piel de sus hombros semidesnudos se enchinaba de nerviosismo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ha llegado el momento!- dijo la señora Philiphs

Dentro, en la expectación de la fiesta, escucharon anunciarlas como: "Las honorables damas del _Collegue of our lady St. Marie"._ Y después de eso tuvieron que comenzar a caminar en perfecto orden. Casi todas deseaban suerte a sus compañeras, mientras la fila se iba desenrollando para ingresar, y cuando Isadora e Integra pasaron a la misma altura, lo que se pudo escuchar fue: - Adiós, ¡perra chismosa!- por parte de la rubia que se divertía haciendo rabiar a sus enemigas.

Isadora se quedó de un palmo de narices cuando la vio avanzar delante suyo, junto a otras alumnas de alto linaje (que también llevaban su listón cruzado al pecho): lady Marshall, lady Parrish, lady Hamilton, las amigas de la propia Isadora: lady Felton, lady Collins y lady Windham. Sólo ella tuvo que quedarse y entrar más atrás, tal como lo marcaba el protocolo, pues no poseía el abolengo de sus compañeras.

Y una vez dentro, cuando fueron apareciendo una a una en medio de la pista, fueron recibidas por un aplauso de la concurrencia que las miraba conmovida. Una a una, con el andar elegante enseñado en la clase de etiqueta, una a una con la barbilla en alto, con sus figuras en ricos trajes de noche que se escurrían por el suelo y sus abanicos cerrados en la mano derecha.

Entonces, los jóvenes de Eton que esperaban igual que ellas, fueron anunciados de semejante manera, y al escuchar el nombre de su institución hicieron su entrada: todos muy propios con los guantes de gamuza blanca bien puestos, avanzaron dentro donde ya los esperaban todas las chicas del último año, entraron ellos con la mano derecha a la espalda y el pecho gallardo, bajo la mirada atenta de todos los allí presentes.

Cuando los vieron aparecer, Integra sintió gran nerviosismo e incomodidad por tener que convivir con ellos (sus compañeras cuchichearon: "¡allí están los etonians!"). Convivir con muchachos era algo que no se imaginó tener que hacer y hasta esos momentos se daba cuenta cabal de lo que estaba por suceder: pues no tenía idea de cómo dirigirse a un varón de manera amistosa, "el único hombre con el que tengo amistad es con Walter, a los demás hay que hablarles casi a gritos, como si fueran sordos o estuvieran idiotas y Alucard…Alucard…bueno él… ¡él es un asno! ¡No debo pensar en él! Ni siquiera eso…aunque, bueno, me enseñó a bailar; eso estuvo bien, se tomó la molestia… tal vez él me aprecie, aunque sea un poquito…"

Gracias a ese pensamiento, Integra pudo quitar su duro gesto de nerviosismo y sonrió, pero sus voces interiores fueron acalladas al escuchar pronunciar su nombre, alzó la vista repentinamente y con sorpresa, sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro de un muchacho que se inclinaba para saludarla; un joven etonian rubio, ojiazul, con un chaleco abotonado en plata, estaba delante suyo, sonriéndole desde su reverencia y saludándola:- Lady Integra Hellsing, buenas noches.

Integra se quedó pasmada, como si estuviera frente a una criatura de otro mundo y lo miró con ojos de espanto sin saber que hacer (cuando tenía que ofrecerla la mano para que él la besara)

-Ehh, lady Hellsing, ¿qué haces?- le dijo él susurrando, sin dejar de inclinarse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella echa un costal de nervios, con una mirada interrogante, como si de pronto no entendiera el inglés.

-Sí milady, ¡¿qué estas esperando?!

-¿Para qué?

-¡Sólo ofréceme la mano! Milady, ¡te tengo que saludar!

-Ah, ah, ¡sí…sí, claro!- y extendió el dorso de la mano, el chico la tomó y apoyó su barbilla en él.

-Es un placer para mi- dijo- soy lord Charles Islands y seré tu pareja esta noche.

Integra escuchaba y no, estaba y no y veía mover los labios del jovencito con un gesto de incredulidad, entonces Charles cesó la reverencias, ella alzo la cara para ver la del muchacho veinte centímetros más alto que ella. La heredera miró a todos lados y descubrió entre la concurrencia el conocido y ajado rostro de sir Hugh Islands que los miraba a ambos con un gesto de orgullo, aprobación y complacencia. Al verlo sonreírle, la joven sintió ganas de echar a correr y volvió a preguntar al estudiante:-Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

-Qué yo soy lord Charles Islands y seré tu pareja esta noche…

-¿Eres hijo de sir Hugh?

-Sí, así es.

-¡Ay no!... ¡Qué me parta un rayo!- dijo ella sin el menor cuidado, sin pensar.

-¿Có…cómo dices?- preguntó Charles creyendo estar volviéndose sordo o loco.

-No, no, nada, es sólo qué… ¡vaya sorpresa!- dijo sonriendo forzadamente, casi sin aliento.

-Sí…sí, que sorpresa- él hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y sacando una cajita de mica de dentro de la levita, se la ofreció a Integra- esta orquídea es para ti.

Él abrió la caja y le colocó la flor en la muñeca:- Ahora, permíteme llevarte a la pista.

Ofreció su brazo e Integra no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, y ambos caminaron a la pista donde ya las pajeras de jóvenes comenzaban a bailar el riguroso vals. Y todos los presentes ponían sus ojos en las parejas, todos incluyendo a quienes no podían creer que Integra Hellsing y Charles Islands estuvieran designados. A lo lejos, Agatha Collins apenas si podía disimular su contrariedad, así como Conrad, que comprendía el error garrafal que cometió con su comentario, al decirlo frente al propio Charles.

En cuanto a los demás chicos, los que tenían asignada su pareja, ya estaban cumpliendo con lo indicado, como lord Walsh y lady Parrish, que en cuanto se conocieron, en cuanto se vieron a las caras, a los ojos y estrecharon la mano por vez primera, sintieron una sacudida como de electricidad cimbrándolos desde sus entrañas. Las manos se les hicieron un caldo de sudor por debajo de los guantes, la carne como de gallina y se sintieron flotar por los aires, y enrojecer de puro bochorno y de puro gusto. Robert, apenas si pudo presentarse pues sentía que la corbata lo ahorcaba y que si hablaba escupiría su corazón entero. Margarett, no sabía que hacer ante su tartamudeante pareja, pues a ella se le había olvidado que podía hablar.

Robert estiró el resorte de la corbata con el índice y carraspeó la garganta, pero su noble y grave voz se hizo un chisguete y apenas si pudo saludarla, Margarett ni se fijaba, lo miraba embelezada y sin parpadear. Sin embargo Robert tuvo que reaccionar al sentir la cavernosa y estremecedora mirada del vicealmirante Walsh, su padre, sobre sus hombros, lo volteó a ver con miedo y casi temblando por la emoción y la presión le dijo a la colegiala:

-Yo…yo…yo soy lord Robert Walsh junior…y….y… ¡y estoy tan feliz de ser tu pareja esta noche!

-Aja…-contestó ella asintiendo con la cabeza y sin quitarle los ojos de encima- quiero decir, ¡yo también!

-Bueno, yo, ¡te traje esto!- hizo lo mismo que Charles al ponerle la orquídea en la muñeca- y ahora, hay que ir a bailar…haya…-señaló a la pista.

-Me parece bien, Robert.

-Ehh…sólo llámame Bob.

-Tú llámame Maggie- dijo ella casi suspirando, mientras tomaba el brazo de él y ambos caminaron a la pista sin dejar de verse las caras.

Y es que esa noche, acaban de conocer lo que era el legendario amor a primera vista. Sin saberlo, esa sería la primera de muchas veces que estarían juntos, pues estaban destinados a quererse toda la vida; a tener hijos; a casarse y escapar al _Nuevo Mundo_, para estar unidos hasta que fueran un par de ancianos enjutos y cavaran adyacentes sus tumbas en un cementerio tranquilo sin pompas fúnebres…Un destino preescrito que esperó el momento oportuno, y una historia cuyas primeras palabras se escribieron esa noche, sin que ninguno de los protagonistas lo supiera.

Por otra parte, Ralph Lancaster, tuvo como pareja, ni más ni menos que a la inquieta B. Esa fue una pareja que se gustó en cuanto se vio y que por lo fácil de sus perspectivas y sus temperamentos voraginosos, se cayeron bien en cuanto conversaron la primera charla, y que para el final de la primavera se hicieron novios y después se harían famosos por protagonizar más de un escándalo, por andarse besando y acariciando desinhibidamente por los rincones en cada evento social al que asistían juntos: por que Ralph se saltaba la barda del St. Marie para estar un rato con Blair en la huerta del colegio; por que un día los sorprendieron revolcándose como sabuesos en la azotea de uno de los edificios de la escuela; por que B se atrevió a meterse a escondidas en Eton, pasada la madrugada, y vestida de hombre; por que juntos andaban de parranda en parranda bebiendo, embriagándose hasta el tuétano.

Pero esa noche repitieron el protocolo; B tuvo su orquídea en la muñeca y bailaron valses un rato sin evitar reír por las bromas que ambos hacían, por criticar y burlarse de sus profesores y comunicarse los apodos de moda. Después bebieron tragos y tragos de güisqui, coñac, champagne y vino tinto.

Pero nada de lo venidero importaba en ese presente, esa noche en que todos vivían y esperaban lo mejor de su futuro o no le daban importancia alguna.

Y en la pista, tratando de seguir la coreografía que exigía un baile de salón como aquel, Charles observaba a su pareja, observaba a la Integra que nerviosa e incomoda parecía deshacerse como mantequilla o hacerse pequeñita para que nadie la viera. Él comenzaba a sentirse extraño por lo errático de su comportamiento pero se contentaba al pensar que tal vez esa actitud se debía a la impresión tan fuerte de conocerlo: "Sí, eso debe ser", y se hacía ilusiones pensando que había impresionado a la chica.

-Integra... ¿si te puedo llamar sólo Integra, verdad?

-Ah… sí, sí, no veo por que no.

-Bueno, Integra, yo…me siento muy complacido de que seas mi pareja esta noche.

-Sí, claro, gracias…

-Ahhh, esa no es exactamente la respuesta que esperaba.

-Entonces, ¿Aquí es donde yo debo decir: "igualmente, yo también", y no se qué, y poner cara de oveja a medio morir?- le preguntó totalmente desorientada y algo ansiosa.

Charles miró a Integra con total interrogación y moviendo la cabeza, rió:-¡Eres muy graciosa! Actúas como si nunca hubieras platicado con un muchacho- dijo sonriendo de buena gana.

-Pues no con muchos, aquí somos sólo chicas…y que bueno que pienses que soy graciosa, la mayoría de las personas me encuentran temible, ¡aunque te aseguro que yo sólo mato cuando es necesario! (Charles abrió los ojos ante las indiscreciones de ella) y creo que no debí decir eso último.

-No, no, está bien…yo se, yo se a que te dedicas, mi padre me lo contó, de hecho él y el tuyo acord…

-¡Pero qué bonito vals es este!- dijo Integra para que él no le dijera lo que estaba a punto- ...me gusta mucho.

En eso, el turno inaugural de la orquesta terminó y las parejas se hicieron una reverencia entre ellos, luego todos los demás invitados aplaudieron. Enseguida, entre los aplausos, la directora del colegio subió al estrado preparado esa noche, y pidió la palabra para darles el saludo a todos los asistentes. El saludo de la encopetada señora Philiphs (luciendo su escueta figura en su traje de luces y su cabello blanco platinado en un peinado alto) fue remunerado con aplausos. Antes de dejar el estrado anunció a la joven que daría las palabras oficiales de bienvenida en ese año:

-¡Recibamos con un aplauso a lady Amelia, decimocuarta condesa de Felton!

Al escuchar su nombre, la alumna miembro de la "cofradía", sonrió como si fuera una reina de belleza y caminó hasta el estrado levantando la barbilla, y meneándose como un pavo real.

"Ojala se tropiece con la cola de su vestido", pensó Integra, "eso sería bueno". Y se la imaginó, toda como ella era; presuntuosa, ostentosa por tener un rancio abolengo, acicalada hasta el último detalle y enjoyada, cayendo de bruces sobre el piso ante la risa de todos, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

La joven condesa llegó el estrado, y acomodó el micrófono, comenzó a leer lo escrito, Integra juró que no estaba dispuesta a soportar el aburrimiento y se dio la vuelta para salir de la pista. Charles la vio de reojo, bueno, ¡todos la vieron! Pero él se animó a seguirla y a tomarla del brazo:-No seas descortés, milady, quédate hasta que ella termine de hablar.

-No, ¡ni creas! ¡Qué sueño!- dijo ella fingiendo bostezar y siguió caminando.

Charles comenzó a acomodarse la corbata para disimular su bochorno, y regresó al grupo de escuchas en medio de la pista, llegó hasta donde estaban de nuevo reunidos sus compañeros: Lancaster y Walsh.

-¡Vaya amigo!- le expresó Ralph Lancaster- parece que tu chica es un "hueso duro de roer".

-¿No? ¡Casi no! ¿Se nota?- contestó sarcástico él- pero aún así, ella tiene "un no se que, que sé yo…", en fin, es muy encantadora, a su modo…

-Sí, es muuuuy linda, tiene un toque exótico y muy inglés a la vez. Ya habíamos oído hablar de Integra Hellsing, es popular por despreciar a todo ser con testosterona que se le acerque, es "la reina fría", la "doncella de hierro", etcétera, llámala como quieras, pero ten en cuenta que necesitarás mucha suerte- palmeó el hombro de Charles casi con compasión.

-Gracias, Lancaster, pero no la necesito…Mejor díganme, ¿ustedes qué?

-Ah, ¡Pues yo muy bien!- respondió Ralph- Esa chica que me tocó es justo "lo que me recetó el doctor", creo que ella y yo nos divertiremos mucho y ¡haremos grandes cosas!¿Y tú, Walsh?

Por toda contestación, Bob sólo suspiró mientras buscaba con la mirada a Maggie, que platicaba en voz baja con B y con Catherine (a quien le había tocado bailar con un tal Daniel Calne, que no le emocionó mucho). Cuando ella descubrió la mirada de él, no pudo menos que sonreír muy coqueta y suspirar.

Lancaster y Islands vieron la escena y se voltearon a mirar las caras con extrañeza.

-¡No! ¿No me digas que te enamoraste, sonso?- preguntó Lancaster.

Bob no contestaba.

-Pues creo que sí- repuso Charles- ¿qué clase de idiota cae enamorado en unos minutos?

Mientras, Integra ya se abría paso entre las mesas de invitados atentos a lo que ocurría en el estrado. Ella iba subiéndose el escote strapples del vestido sin observar ningún modal refinado, pues iba tratando de no caer en sus zapatos de tacón que sus pies primerizos, no aguantaban ya.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Estos zapatos me están matando, y esto apenas comienza! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!" Con esos pensamientos tomó la dirección de los vestíbulos, tenía que descansar de su calzado aunque fuera unos minutos.

Los vestíbulos eran unas pequeñas antesalas privadas de sillones púrpura, donde se podía reunir y charlar sin interrupciones y donde ella se fue a refugiar del sopor del protocolo y el dolor de sus dedos apachurrados contra la punta de su zapatilla de piel en charol. Cuando ella se quitó los zapatos, descubrió que en sus meñiques comenzaban a formarse ampollas y se mordió los labios de preocupación al imaginarse el calvario que aún le aguardaba. Pero por lo pronto, sólo pensó en conseguir una buena cajetilla de cigarrillos para fomentar su naciente vicio y liberarla un poco del estrés que ya le causaba un creciente síndrome de abstinencia.

Afuera, el discurso de bienvenida había concluido y ahora el baile formal continuaba para todos, por lo que los demás invitados podían bailar libremente, con algunas piezas de la orquesta que siguió a la de cámara y que ahora tocaba swing. Mientras unos hacían uso de la pista, otros invitados se entretenían en beber champagne y comer los bocadillos ofrecidos en cada mesa, charlar y reír; aquello ya era una verdadera fiesta.

De repente, Charles se quedó solo buscando con la mirada a su pareja, mientras que sus compañeros estaban ocupados con las suyas. Y mientras él buscaba, se le acercó Conrad Bardsley a palmearle la espalda: -¡Enhorabuena, Charles! Te tocó un gran partido.

Charles fijo sus ojos de halcón en Conrad y no contestó:

-Ya, ¡ya se que la "regué", cuando hice ese comentario! Pero discúlpame, yo no lo sabía…

-Mala suerte- contestó sin mirarlo, siguiendo con su búsqueda visual, mientras se aferraba a su copa de champagne- yo lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo y a diferencia de muchas parejas de esta noche que no tendrán un compromiso real, yo me voy a casar con ella algún día, de eso no te quepa la menor duda, así que te recomiendo que no vuelvas a poner tus ojos en algo que es mío… ¡o me vas a conocer!

-¡Guau! Que delicado estas hoy, Islands… bueno, yo sólo venía a disculparme, pero si no quieres, quédate solo de nuevo, por que, ¡ha sí! No sabes donde está ella, je, ¡ojala la halles para antes de que termine la noche! -extendió su copa y se despidió- suerte.

Charles suspiró y bebió champagne para pasar el trago amargo; era cierto, comenzaba a sentir vergüenza por no estar al lado de su pareja, como casi todos lo hacían (él, un etonian apuesto y de elite, que se vanagloriaba por ser un conquistador y tener citas a disposición con las chicas más bellas de la ciudad), entonces volteó a ver si era observado y se alivió al ver que ni su padre aparecía en escena.: "seguramente esta fumando habanos con los demás caballeros de la mesa", pensó, y estaba en lo cierto.

Sir Hugh, sir Walsh y sir Lancaster caminaban hacia el vestíbulo, habanos en mano, para charlar. Justamente, en una antesala adyacente estaba Integra con los pies descalzos subidos en un taburete, fumando un cigarrillo largo que le había vendido una camarera en el tocador de damas. Estaba relajada, se había quitado los guantes y aflojado el peinado, cuando escuchó las voces de los tres caballeros:

-Estoy muy contento de la suerte que tiene mi hijo- decía sir Hugh- ¡no le pude haber arreglado mejor matrimonio!

(La joven rubia se inquietó al escuchar aquello y al saber que no la veían, escuchó con atención)

-Tienes razón, amigo- contestaba el vicealmirante- ¡ya casi no hay muchachas tan serias como esa!

-Sí, fue bueno que Arthur y yo nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo, además, ¡mi hijo está muy contento con la idea!

-Falta saber que opina la joven dama- observó Lancaster.

-Pues no creo que este en contra de los deseos de su difunto padre, además, ¡mi hijo es todo lo que una señorita de sociedad puede pedir!

-Bueno, como sea, ella es nuestra camarada, no olvidemos que es miembro de nuestra sociedad. Ella es parte de la mesa redonda, y hasta ahora se ha conducido más que adecuadamente…para ser una muchacha.

-Sí, es verdad, ¡ella es muy valiosa para nuestro país!- agrego sir Hugh- pero recordemos que hasta una reina debe tener un buen marido, ¿no pensaran que ella deba quedarse soltera?

-Ah no, por supuesto que no, su dinastía se arruinaría, ¡y se vería terriblemente mal!- dijo Lancaster.

-Sí, y eso no le hubiera gustado a mi amigo Arthur, hizo bien en dejarla prometida en matrimonio con mi hijo, ¡en ninguna familia estará mejor que en la nuestra!

-Sí, después de todo, es sólo una muchacha…necesita de un hombre que la guíe.

"¡Es sólo una muchacha! ¡¡Es sólo una muchacha!! ¡¿Qué se están creyendo?!", Integra sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían de rabia al saberse tan menospreciada y sin hacer ruido, se levantó de su asiento y sin calzarse, zapatillas en mano, y de puntillas, dejando abandonado el abanico, se fue del lugar, refunfuñando para sus adentros, sin salvar la cara y pensando, "¡¿qué necesito un hombre?! ¡Un hombre! ¡¿Y para que quiero a un orangután amaestrado, a un par de testículos ambulantes?! ¡Pues ni crean que me van a obligar a casarme con uno de estos 'hijos de papi'! ¡Todavía no saben quien es Integra Hellsing!": -¡Sí como no! ¡¿Acaso creen que estoy pintada?!

Pero para esos momentos, el brindis ya se anunciaba, todas las parejas debían de brindar con los brazos y las copas cruzadas, y Charles, Charles en esos momentos sudaba la gota gorda al no hallar a su pareja, sí que andaba buscándola ya desesperado. Momentos antes, Agatha Collins había intentado consolarlo, había llegado hasta él, caminando y rodeándolo como una gata en celo, hablándole con un tono casi melodioso: -¡Charles! ¿Por qué estas tan solo?

-Hola Agatha- siempre caballeroso con las mujeres, no perdió la compostura- no estoy solo, es que… ella ahora viene…

-Bueno, estas así por que quieres, por que, ¡ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo!

-Gracias Agatha.

-Bueno, ya me voy, ¡nos vemos!- y le guiñó un ojo.

Pero Charles sólo deseaba hallar a Integra. Se fue a buscarla a caminar hacia los vestíbulos, por suerte, saliendo de las antesalas, la vio caminando rápidamente y sin pensar ni observar fue hasta ella, la tomó del brazo sin decir nada y de regresó a la pista.

-¡Charles! ¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntaba Integra sorprendida, descalza, y medio despeinada ya.

-Integra, ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!- sin dejar de caminar ni quedarse a mirarla, casi corrieron a la pista.

-¡Oye, espera, espera! ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-¡El brindis, mujer, el brindis!

Por fin la miró a la cara, ya estaban a dos pasos de la pista, las parejas ya estaban dispuestas a brindar ante la atención de todos; los fotógrafos de los diarios más importantes de la ciudad disparaban sus flashes sobre los invitados para llenar las páginas de _Sociales_, de la edición matutina. Apurado, Charles tomó dos copas de champagne de uno de los meseros que se paseaban por allí, le dio una a Integra y cuando todos dijeron, ¡Salud! Entrelazó el brazo al de ella y bebieron de la respectiva copa, en el preciso momento en que, una Integra sorprendida, derramándose de su boca el licor, a causa de la premura, fue captada por la cámara de un reportero del _Time_. La imagen de la pareja; de un Charles absorto y de una Integra mirando al lente; Desaliñada y con sus zapatillas en la mano, circuló al día siguiente en la primera plana de la sección "Sociedad", del diario londinense. Esa, y la secuencia que le siguió: Charles se dio cuenta de todo, entendió el ridículo que hicieron y se llevó la mano a la frente, Integra volteó a ver el crepe de su vestido, manchado por las gotas de champagne y se tornó aún más molesta de lo que ya estaba, ambos se dieron la espalda, enfurruñados.

Algunos más los vieron, las enemigas de Integra comenzaron a reírse. Para disimular, Charles sonrió, sacó el pañuelo de su levita y se lo ofreció a Integra, mientras le decía entre dientes:

-¡Por amor a Dios, cálzate y arréglate!- sin dejar de sonreír a sus alrededores.

-¡No me hables en ese tono! ¡Tú tuviste la culpa!

-¡Bueno ya! Milady, que nos están mirando…

-¡¿A mi que me importa?!

-¡Lo que daría por que algo opacará este momento!...

Y sí ocurrió, Blair, ya encarrerada en copas, comenzó a decir en voz muy fuerte y alzando la mano: -¡Salud! ¡Saludcita a todos hoy, qué bonita noche, qué bueno que vinieron!

-Sí, ¡que bueno que vinieron! ¡Salud! ¡Salud!- contestó Ralph, abrazándose a ella, casi en el mismo estado.

-Bueno, ¡eso estuvo muy bien!- dijo Charles, pues todos desviaron su atención a ellos.

Para cortar el momento, la directora hizo una seña a la orquesta de swing, para que continuara tocando, y todos comenzaron a bailar alegremente otra vez.

-No fue para tanto- dijo Integra limpiándose con el pañuelo ofrecido.

-Como sea, ¡qué vergüenza!

-Bueno…a mi también me dio, cuando nos tomaron esas fotos.

-Ya lo creo. Pero, ¿qué te pasa?

-Estos malditos zapatos me lastimaron.

-¡Ay! Entonces no habrá mucho que hacer, mejor nos vamos a sentar.

-Sí, mejor- y echaron a caminar.

-Dame, te ayudo con eso- tomó las zapatillas en sus manos. Las observó un momento y se sonrió- eres graciosa Integra, pareces una niña chiquita.

-¡Pues lo siento! Nunca había usado eso.

-¿No? La mayoría de las muchachas lo hacen desde la pubertad.

-¿Te parece que soy de las mayorías?- pregunto irónica-además, ¿crees que puedo matar zombis usando eso?

-No, tienes razón.

Llegaron al amplio jardín reverberado en retoños, hojas de ornato, sauces y árboles frutales, helechos y flores olorosas; jazmines, casa blancas y gardenias; llegaron al cantar de los grillos y el paseo de las luciérnagas, caminaron hasta donde se iba opacando el barullo de la fiesta, donde Integra sentía el rocío del pasto entre sus dedos. Ambos observaron como algunas personas conversaban sentadas en las bancas de alambrón y ellos se sentaron en una que estaba cerca del estanque plagado de sapos.

-Bueno, es un alivió estar aquí- dijo él estirándose, quitándose la corbata y los guantes de gamuza chorreados en champagne- allí adentró hay que estar posando todo el tiempo.

-Sí, es demasiada presión.

-Lo más difícil de la fiesta ya pasó, en breve, la orquesta se irá, así como la mayoría de los padres…y la fiesta de nosotros empezará. Habrá música de torna mesas, luces neón...

-¿A, sí?

-Sí, ¿nunca habías venido? Cada año es igual.

-No.

-Eres especial- dijo sonriéndose- en verdad.

-Mejor di que soy un fenómeno.

-No, eres…sólo diferente. Y por cierto, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto?- señaló los zapatos que llevaba en la mano.

-No los quiero, mira- enseñó sus pies descalzos y Charles pudo ver los delicados dedos ampollados.

-¡Ouch! Eso debe doler.

-Sí, por eso me niego a seguir usándolos- dijo tomando el par y lanzándolos uno por uno al estanque, donde se fueron hundiendo entre los saltos de los sapos.

-Eso sí es algo que hay que ver para creer, ¡una chica que se deshace de sus zapatillas! Eres una heterodoxa cenicienta…

Ella hizo un mohín al recordar las duras palabras de sir Hugh:-No soy una cenicienta- protestó- ¡yo no necesito un patético príncipe azul que me rescate!- y se abrazó a sí misma.

Él la observó, parecía tener frío; se quitó la levita y la echó sobre los hombros desnudos. Ante ese típico gesto de caballerosidad, ella se sobresaltó, como si le hubieran echado un costal encima. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, él dijo:

-En verdad te ves despeinada, déjame ayudarte con eso- sin pedir permiso, Charles comenzó a deshacer el peinado por completo, Integra no podía hablar al sentir la cercanía de su compañero; la incomodaba, pero por alguna razón no lo detuvo, sólo se encogió en la levita, como si quisiera desaparecer dentro de ella, y al fin sus cabellos a medio ondular por el calor de las tenazas, cayeron sobre sus hombros.

-Mejor, te ves mejor ahora- y por último puso uno de sus pasadores a un costado de la oreja.

En la cercanía del lord, ella pudo aspirar su aroma: coincidentemente, ¡era la misma fragancia que Alucard usaba! Sándalo, ámbar y roble… Aunque claro, el matiz del aroma era muy diferente, ¡mucho muy diferente! Entonces, Integra sintió un vacío inaudito en su pecho y no pudo evitar pensar en el vampiro, miró a Charles con los ojos entrecerrados y pensó que él era un joven muy atractivo, que poseía grandes cualidades y a su edad se comportaba como un gran caballero de sociedad, pero la imagen del rey no muerto reaparecía por encima del heredero, por encima de todos, por más atractivo que fuera alguno de ese puñado de muchachos refinados, en comparación con el vampiro; con ese formidable ejemplar masculino, ¡los demás eran figurines de sastrería, muñecos acicalados de alguna juguetería! E integra se rió al razonarlo de ese modo.

-Que bueno, ¡te sonreíste!

-Sí, ¡es que me conté un chiste que no me sabía!

-Sí…claro, eso debe ser. Por cierto, ahora te ves…más linda…- y clavo una mirada insistente en ella, que sin inmutarse dijo:

-¡Y aquí es donde empiezas a coquetearme! ¡Qué originales son los hombres!

-Ah, Integra, por lo menos tengo que intentarlo, ¡es qué tú y yo…!

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué les pueden enseñar de nuevo en ese colegio?

Ella lo volvió a interrumpir, cuando desde adentro, empezaron a escucharse alegres canciones de Frank Sinatra, interpretadas por una mujer. Entre el suspiro de esa larga noche de primavera a Charles Islands se le volvieron a quedar atoradas las palabras en la garganta y se las tuvo que tragar por el momento. Con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo de la banca, miró a Integra como se mira una cumbre empinada y exhalo un suspiro de preocupación, Integra se hizo un ovillo dentro de la levita negra y volteó al lado contrario. Aspirando el aroma que despedía la prenda, cerró los ojos sólo para ver aparecer la imagen del vampiro ladino que desde hace tanto tiempo le robaba horas a sus noches e instantes a sus sueños: "Alucard….Alucard…eres, eres… ¡eres un asno!" Y sin poder evitarlo sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

A lo mejor sería por que su mente se conectaba a la presencia del vampiro como un localizador, a lo mejor ella lo sentía a distancia, por que a esa misma hora, el rey no muerto y el viejo mayordomo atravesaban la ciudad a bordo de uno de los autos de la casa, rumbo a las puertas del colegio, pues como ambos habían dispuesto; no podían dejar sola a su ama.

_**Continuará…**_

_**____________________________________________________________**_

Pues con mucho trabajo terminé el tercer episodio de esta historia, y como siempre, pensando en uds. lectores, por que sin sus comentarios y lecturas a lo mejor ya no escribiría nada, ¡gracias a todos!

Está vez, como ya habrán leído, Integra tuvo que asistir a un típico baile de adolescentes, ella, una adolescente nada típica.

Ahora bien, desde que leí el fan fic de Shidori titulado _Tristes desenlaces_, donde narra el compromiso de Integra con el hijo de sir Hugh Islands, ¡simplemente me encantó la idea! De allí que yo haya rescatado eso del matrimonio arreglado entre ambas casas, por que creo que merece volverse fanon. De allí que ahora Integra se encuentre con un heredero Islands, que no es el mismo, pero es que no quise pasar mencionar a quien se le ocurrió primero.

Por cierto, algunas cosas acerca del colegio para varones, _Eton_, son verdaderas y otras, por supuesto sólo las imaginé. El que sí es todo ficticio, es el colegio de Integra, el _Collegue of our lady St. Marie ,_ no existe y cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia XD.

Saludos y hasta otro episodio ^^.


	4. Pompa y circunstancia 2

**IV**

**Pompa y circunstancia **

**2**

-Walter, ¿falta mucho para llegar?

-Ya hubiéramos llegado si no fuera por este maldito tráfico…

Ambos se desesperaban en sus asientos, Walter al volante, Alucard al lado suyo, tratando de matar el tiempo con un cigarrillo tras otro, cambiando las estaciones a la radio que sólo sintonizaba la AM y esparciendo las cenizas del tabaco en los tapetes del elegante Mercedes Benz clásico, descapotable, flamante, impecable…

-¡Pon esas cenizas en su lugar, con un demonio!

-¡Y todavía me ordenas como si te fuera a hacer caso!…Ja,ja.

-No se por que acepte venir contigo.

-Por que no te quedaba de otra.

-¡Bah!

Walter se aflojó la corbata y aferró al volante, mientras se atascaban más y más entre decenas y decenas de autos avanzando a vuelta de rueda. En esa noche de viernes, por las avenidas céntricas, llenas de vida, cada auto hacia sonar su claxon y Walter sentía que su cabeza explotaba.

-Hubiera sido mejor no venir, por que tal vez nada malo vaya a ocurrirle.

-¿Bromeas? No estamos hablando de una niña candida e indefensa, estamos hablando de ¡sir Integra Hellsing! Integra Hellsing, ¿crees que no corre peligro con personas normales?

El mayordomo se acomodó el monóculo y frunció el seño:-Bueno, en todo caso, ¿a ti que te importa?

-Pues me importa, es mi ama, juré protegerla…en el sótano…pero no estuviste allí, ¡claro! Deberías de haber estado. En primera, para protegerla de Richard, luego, por que si no te hubieras largado a "quien sabe donde", ella no hubiera tenido que huir, ni abrir el sótano, ni despertarme y ahora vivirías muy tranquilo; tú y tu linda amita solamente, y no tendrías que soportarme ni ahora ni nunca… ¿ves?

Walter abrió los ojos y se pasmó al volante al escuchar al vampiro; como sea, él tenía razón:

-Pues ya lo dice el dicho, "en el pecado se ha de llevar la penitencia…"- dijo, arrepintiéndose como nunca de no haber estado en casa ese día.

-Aja, sí, como sea, pero me queda una duda… ¿a qué y a donde fuiste? ¿Qué era tan importante como para dejar sola a una huérfana? ¡A la huérfana que debías cuidar!

-¡Hey! Deja, déjale en esa frecuencia, ¡como me trae recuerdos esa canción!- cambió de tema el mayordomo ante la mirada desconfiada y escrutadora de Alucard.

La vieja melodía de una cantante francesa se dejo escuchar:

-La escuché mil veces en un café de París y la escuché mil veces cuando regresé a Londres.

-Vaya con eso, ¡no sabía que eras tan romántico, viejo charlatán!- expresó Alucard al escuchar la letra de la canción- Pero aunque cambies de tema, yo se que tú escondes algo, ¡y también se que lo descubriré algún día!

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes, ni aun por que me conoces desde que era un niño…

-¿Y eso tiene que ver con francesas también?

-Sí, así es…

-¡Ah vaya! ¿Cómo la que nos visitó hace un rato? Estaba guapa…- se quedó pensando un momento, con el cigarrillo en los labios, recargando el brazo en la ventanilla abierta.- mejor me la hubiera "comido", a decir verdad, aún tengo hambre…

-No puedes comerte a quien te de la gana, y lo sabes. Además, ella era una invitada de la ama.

-¿Tú se la conseguiste?

-Sí, conocía a la dueña de ese salón…nos conocimos de muy jóvenes, ¡Madame de la Roux! Vino aquí después de la gran guerra…toda la familia fue parte de la resistencia contra los nazis, ¡ella era muy valerosa también! Y bella, y encantadora, y yo… ¡yo era un simple muchacho del servicio!

Alucard miró de reojo al mayordomo con una expresión de malicia y burla y aprovechó que tenía el "corazón en la mano", para preguntarle cosas:-Así que, ¿la viste muchas veces?

-Desde la adolescencia, hasta que ella se convirtió en la estilista personal de la madre de Integra…

-¡Ah, ya veo!- el escuchar nombrar a la gran señora fallecida, le producía a Alucard una gran curiosidad, por ser desconocida para él y legendaria para los demás- ¿por eso pensaste en la discípula, para Integra?

-Sí, creo que me deje llevar por la nostalgia… ¡Qué triste es a veces la vida! ¡Que largos los años!

-¿Dónde está esa "madame", ahora?

-Ella murió, murió hace mucho tiempo ya, enfermó de tuberculosis.

-Ah y… ¿la querías mucho?

-¡Sí! La quise mucho, ¡la segunda mujer de la que me he enamorado de verdad en toda mi vida!

Al escuchar eso, Alucard se quedó viendo al mayordomo con una mezcla de sorpresa y burla y entonces se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Pero esto es increíble, increíble en verdad! ¡En verdad sí tuviste una vida sexual o amorosa!-y reía y reía mientras Walter se enfurecía cada vez más, haciendo crujir el cuero del volante bajo sus dedos-¡esto si es de antología! No me lo vas a creer, Walter, pero, ¡pero yo llegue a pensar que eras homosexual!

El colmo, ¡el colmo para Walter! Que contrajo los músculos de la cara y comenzó a respirar rápidamente, mientras sus arrugadas mejillas se teñían de rojo ante la risa desenfrenada de Alucard.

-¡Esto sí es bueno! ¡Es muy bueno! ¡¿O no, o no Walter?!

-Sí, sí, ya lo creo- contestó él casi mascullando, fingiendo reírse con él- ¡que chistoso! Pensabas que yo era homosexual, seguro, que risa…

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Sí, sí, que gracioso…jejeje

En ese momento, aprovechando que Alucard estaba absorto en su burla, Walter se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y repentinamente, en un juego de acelerar y frenar, hizo al auto convulsionarse, por lo que el cuerpo del vampiro sucumbió a la inercia, a la brusca sacudida que se produjo; su espalda chacoteó y su cabeza también, de atrás hacia delante con enorme fuerza y tan rápido que el rostro de Alucard se fue a estrellar de lleno contra el duro tablero del auto y él no tuvo tiempo ni de meter las manos, por lo que un crujido seco se escuchó cuando recibió el brutal golpazo en plena cara, aterrizando con la nariz.

-¡Ay, hijo de puta madre!- gritó Alucard, pues ni él podía soportar el endiablado dolor de una horrible fractura de tabique.

Walter entonces empezó a reírse con ganas, al ver al burlón vampiro cerrando los ojos de puro dolor, chorreando grandes cantidades de sangre y flujo nasal. Alucard sólo podía pensar en el dolor de tener su tabique desecho, sentía que su nariz destrozada era un montón de piedras remolidas dentro de un costal…

-¡Eso es para que ensucies el auto con provecho, cabrón!

-¡Vete al demonio, maldito hijo de perra!- dijo al sentir mojarse en su propia sangre: sus manos, su pechó; desde su vientre hasta la pretina del pantalón…Pero la hemorragia no demoró en parar; su nariz comenzó a sanar, hasta que el último fragmento de hueso quedó en su lugar y él dejo de sufrir.

-¿Ya ves? Si no fue para tanto, ¡nada más estaba bromeando contigo!- dijo al tiempo de la luz roja del semáforo

-¡Bromeando, bromeando! ¡Espantajo de mierda, vas a pagar! ¡Eso me dolió!

-¡Menos mal!

Alucard estaba a punto de ponerle las manos encima a Walter, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Todo está bien por aquí?- preguntó un oficial de policía, que notando la discusión, fue a asomarse por la ventanilla de Alucard.

El vampiro rápidamente se tapó la cara ensangrentada con las solapas de su gabardina marrón oscuro y asomando tan sólo los ojos, dijo como si nada al policía:-¡Sí, sí claro, oficial! ¡Todo anda de maravilla!

-Me pareció notar que discutían…

-¡No, no para nada! ¿Cómo cree? ¡Lo que pasa es que estaba bromeando aquí con mi "abuelito"!

Walter de nuevo frunció el seño.

-Ah, ¿su abuelito? ¿Todo bien, caballero?

-Sí, oficial, todo bien…

-¿Qué le pasó en la cara amigo? Me parece que esta sangrando, ¿y qué le pasó en los ojos?

-Oficial, usted hace muchas preguntas.

-No, no, pero es que…

-Le digo oficial, ¡qué todo anda bien!

-Pero como…

-Todo…anda…bien….-dijo Alucard usando sus poderes mentales-¿me entendió?

El oficial de pronto quedó bajo la influencia del vampiro y asintió con la cabeza, dando la media vuelta según lo ordenó Alucard.

Luego, el rey no muerto volteó a mirar a Walter con odio, abrió la guantera sacando pañuelos desechables para limpiarse la cara y cerró el saco de cuello _mao_, hasta el ultimo botón para ocultar las grandes manchas rojas que el algodón de su camisa blanca ya había absorbido.

Walter contestó con un gesto de similar sentimiento, ambos desviaron sus miradas y no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en todo el resto del camino, en sus mentes sólo anidaban un deseo y hacían una promesa; algún día desahogarían sus rencores.

Mientras que en St. Marie, la fiesta continuaba; la pista se llenaba de parejas, el salón de charlas y risas y el ambiente de fiesta al más puro estilo del _jet set_ inglés. Afuera, en el amplio jardín oloroso a flores nocturnas, entre el rezongo de los sapos y demás criaturas, también podía escucharse el grave sonido de una voz que desde hacía rato entablaba un monologo que sólo era contestado por las leves miradas de una dama aburrida envuelta en la levita de un frac negro.

-….y así fue como yo fui a quedar dentro del grupo de los "chalecos plateados", tú sabes, es la fraternidad más importante, por cierto que mi padre está muy orgulloso de que yo pertenezca a ella y lo está más ahora que voy a ir a la facultad de leyes de Oxford…¡estoy seguro de que todo irá bien! Ya quiero que se termine el semestre, será genial ser universitario, ¿no crees? ¿Tú también irás a Oxford, verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Decías, me hablabas?- se volteó Integra a mirarlo con total desenfado.

-Ehhh, sí, de hecho, estaba intentando conversar contigo…

-¿Has estado hablando todo este tiempo? ¡Vaya!

Charles exhaló un suspiro y alzo su mirada al firmamento tachonado de estrellas como pidiendo a Dios y a todos los santos que le mandasen más paciencia para soportar los desaires de la bella orgullosa.

-Y bueno, ¿qué decías?

-Te preguntaba acerca de tu ingreso a la universidad, ¿irás a Oxford?

-Sí, por supuesto, sí iré.

-¿Qué estudiaras?

-Ciencias políticas…

-Ya veo…- se quedó pensando un momento cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza-oye Integra, estamos muy apáticos a decir verdad, creo que nos hace falta romper el hielo de una vez por todas, ¡te invitó este fin de semana a casa de Ralp Lancaster, estaremos de cacería!

-¿De cacería?- preguntó Integra mirando fijamente al lord.

-Sí, de cacería…iremos todos los chicos y yo, pasaremos el fin de semana en la villa campestre. Lady Lancaster ya aceptó, así que nos la pasaremos toda la mañana cazando en los cientos de acres de su bosque privado…

-¿Y qué piensan cazar?

-Pues…ciervos principalmente, pero no te preocupes, todos los animales fueron seleccionados sólo para eso, no mataremos a ninguno que no este destinado para ello y lo mejor es que no podrán escapar, están dentro del perímetro.

Integra miró al jovencito aún más sorprendida y de la sorpresa pasó a la rabia, "no podrán escapar, están dentro del perímetro", entonces se decidió a confrontarlo: -¡¿Y en verdad eso se te hace divertido, recreativo?!

-Pues Integra, ¡es uno de los deportes con mayor tradición en nuestro país!

-Deporte, ¡¡deporte, mis ovarios!! ¡¿Crees qué es muy bueno perseguir a una pobre criatura indefensa en un lugar donde no hay escapatoria?!- se levantó de la banca y miró a Charles a los ojos- ¡¿Te crees muy valiente matando a sangre fría a una criatura que no se puede defender de ti, acorralarla, cerrarle el paso y que ella sólo pueda mirarte con angustia ?! ¡¿Qué diablos se creen ustedes?!

Charles se retrajo en su asiento y miró a Integra más que sorprendido: ella estaba molesta, con las manos a la cintura y reprendiéndolo y él sólo atinó a decir:-No es para tanto, era sólo una invitación, ¡no te enojes! Es que…

-¡Es qué nada!

-Bueno, tú también matas…

-¡No compares! Yo mató monstruos, aberraciones, seres del mal…pero ustedes y su famosa cacería… ¡no! Esto ha sido bastante, ¡me marchó de aquí!

Y desprendiéndose de la levita, la arrojó a la banca y comenzó a caminar de regreso al salón, Charles le dio alcancé y la detuvo por un brazo, rogándole por que se quedara.

-¡Está bien, está bien! No volveré a mencionarte nada relacionado de ahora en adelante, ¡me disculpo!

-¿De ahora en adelante? Charles, ¿qué te hace pensar que habrá un "adelante"?

-Integra, hablemos claro; tú y yo sabemos perfectamente por que nos reunieron está noche.

-Creo que no te entiendo- fingió demencia.

-¡Ay, milady! ¿Para que seguir haciéndonos tontos? Sabes perfectamente que tú y yo…

-¡Charles! Charles, ¿Dónde estás?

Ambos escucharon de repente la voz de sir Hugh que buscaba a su hijo, entonces Charles soltó a Integra y dio un paso hacia atrás, justó cuando su padre apareció al final de la vereda empedrada y los vio de lejos.

-Charles, ¡allí estas muchacho! ¡Te había estado buscando!

-Sí padre, aquí estoy.

Integra se cruzó de brazos y disimuló la mirada, sir Hugh llegó y la saludó con una sonrisa amistosa; "buenas noches, sir Integra, ¿cómo la está pasando?" Y no hizo preguntas ni comentarios que sobraban , todo lo dio por hecho y se hizo el desentendido, mientras que a la mente de la joven llegaron de nuevo las palabras que escuchó sin querer y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular su enojo y sonreírle al caballero.

-La…estoy pasando muy bien, sir Hugh, gracias por preguntar.

-Ya lo creo. Sir Integra, ¡me da mucho gusto verte está noche!

-A mi también.

-¿Sabes? Así como luces, te pareces mucho a su difunta madre…

Al escuchar aquello, Integra miró intensamente a su camarada y vio una expresión llena de simpatía y hasta cariño: y era verdad, pues no era que sir Hugh no la quisiera, pero tampoco podía luchar con decenas de años de una educación patriarcal y decidir que Integra se bastaba ella sola, no. Además, para ganarse el completo respeto de todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda, a la heredera aún le faltaban unos años más por recorrer.

-Bueno muchacho, yo sólo venía a avisarte que ya es tiempo de irme.

-Sí, papá.

-Pórtate bien el resto de la noche, y en casa de los Lancaster.

-Sí, papá.

-Nos veremos el…

-No papá, el domingo no iré a casa y el lunes temprano regresaré al colegio con los demás…

-Pero Charles…

-Ya te dije lo que haré papá…no iré a casa el domingo- le dijo lleno de molestia, entornando los ojos.

-Esta bien, como quieras…Sir Integra, un placer.

Le dio una última mirada a su hijo y dio la media vuelta.

-Mi padre siempre se preocupa tanto por mí…

-Eso hacen los padres, al parecer.

-Sí, aún así siento que ya no tengas a tu padre contigo…

-¡No me compadezcas! ¡No necesito la compasión de nadie! Y a decir verdad, ¡no se que rayos hago aquí, así que si me disculpas!

-Y esa preocupación legítima de nuestros padres debe ser bien remunerada, ¿no crees?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Integra, ¿fue el tuyo un buen padre?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Claro que fue un buen padre!

-Sí, lo suponía, pues mi papá siempre habla tan bien de él…y yo creo que sir Arthur estaría muy orgulloso de ti, sobre todo por que eres una hija muy obediente, ¿verdad? Y yo considero que nada le daría más gusto que ver cumplidas sus últimas voluntades… ¿no lo crees así?

Integra entendió el tono chantajista de Charles y lo miró con ojos rencorosos, pero eso no evitó que pensará en el rostro sereno de su padre. Se lo imaginó sentado en su silla favorita de la biblioteca, donde solía darle sus clases; se lo imaginó dándole la noticia de su compromiso matrimonial con el hijo de su mejor amigo; casi pudo escuchar su voz serena hablándole de su boda, ¡de una maldita boda que tenía que llevarse a cabo tarde o temprano! Y entonces sintió que una jareta halaba de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que en su cabeza volvía a oír las palabras de Catherine Marshall: "aunque no nos guste… ¡ellos algún día serán nuestros dueños! Somos mujeres y el mundo no es justo con nosotras, así que lo único que nos queda por hacer, es disfrutar de los beneficios". Tragó saliva e hizo un mohín exhalando un suspiro: "valor, valor, ¿qué eres? ¿Una mujer o un ratón?"

-Sí, yo creo que, nada lo haría más feliz que ver…que ver que yo cumplo con todas sus expectativas- dijo un tanto cabizbaja.

-Ya lo creo, por que, ¡los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para nosotros! Ellos no nos pedirían hacer algo que no nos conviniera- y seguía y seguía con su discurso en un tono tan falso que ni él mismo se lo creía.

-Charles, si me disculpas…quiero regresar al salón.- y sin mirarlo echó a caminar al interior.

Para entonces, luces de neón comenzaban a preparase dentro. Como cada año, la fiesta para los estudiantes estaba por comenzar y se tocaba música moderna, mientras que los más serios y adultos asistentes le decían adiós a esa edición de la fiesta anual. Y los adolescentes sedientos de noches de diversión empezaban a juntarse en la pista, como atraídos por un imán.

-¿Cuándo va a empezar la fiesta de verdad?-había preguntado Ralph Lancaster con un tono modorro, ya bajo el efecto de la quinta copa de güisqui en las rocas, a punto de perder todo ápice de elegancia y haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para "comportándose", por que su padre estaba presente.

Sus deseos no tardaron en satisfacerse, con unas cuantas melodías de la orquesta, después de las cuales, los integrantes dieron las gracias para retirarse, acompañados el aplauso del público, la secretaria de la señora Philiphs subió al escenario para anunciar lo siguiente programado y todo comenzó a prepararse.

-Es hora de que los viejos nos vayamos por donde vinimos- le dijo sir High a sir Lancaster, palmeándole la espalda.

-Sí, tienes razón- contestó el sir, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su beodo hijo.

-Oye, por cierto, gracias por soportar a los muchachos en la finca, el fin de semana.

-¡No es nada! Prefiero tenerlos cerca que "sabrá Dios" donde.

En los minutos siguientes el ambiente se transformó para dar paso a la música mezclada en torna mesas, acompañada de luces de colores psicodélicos en medio del salón medio oscuro.

-Se los digo- expresó sir Hugh gritando para hacerse escuchar- ¡cada vez entiendo menos estas modas yanquis! ¡Si a eso le llaman bailar!

Y riendo, él y sir Lancaster se retiraron, mientras que el vicealmirante les daba alcance, después de haber dado bruscas recomendaciones al delirante Bob que apenas si escuchaba a su padre.

Salían los tres caballeros de la fiesta hacia el estacionamiento, cuando escucharon:

-¡Caballeros! Esperen un momento- pidió Lord James- discúlpenme, se que este tal vez no sea el momento, pero deseo hablar con ustedes, es un asunto de la mesa directiva.

Y no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar.

Para esos momentos, Integra en verdad comenzaba a hacerse extrañar. Catherine, Maggie y B la buscaban con la mirada.

-Y bueno, ¿dónde caramba se ha metido esta Hellsing?- preguntó Catherine con las manos en la cintura, estirando el cuello como un periscopio y mirando a todos lados.

-¡No se preocupen! Creo que ella y Charles Islands ya ligaron… ¡deben de estar "conociéndose mejor"-dijo B, riéndose.

-Eso me extrañaría mucho de ella, aunque ahora que lo dices, no veo por ningún lado a Charles, ¿Tú ves a alguno de los dos, Maggie?... ¿Maggie? ¡Maggie!

-¿Qué? Ha perdón, no estaba escuchando.

-Sí, ya vimos que estas en la luna.

-No, sólo estoy enamorada.

-Ah, ¡con razón! …Pero, ¿enamorada? ¡Si apenas lo conoces!

-Eso no importa…-y recargó la barbilla en la mano, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y mirando en dirección donde los famosos etoines ya aparecían.

Y al distinguir a Ralph, B comenzó a fumar de una manera lasciva, por lo que Catherine la reprendió

-¡Por Dios, Blair! ¿No me digas que tú también estas enamorada?

-No seas tonta, ¿Yo enamorada de ese patán? ¡No, claro que no! Es sólo que me gusta… además besa muy rico.

-Eres una loca.

Y cuando los muchachos llegaron hasta ellas, se las llevaron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Sólo Catherine quedó sola, a decir verdad, su pareja muy poco soportaba la presión y se había escabullido desde hace rato. Considerando la posibilidad de marcharse, se detuvo al ver a Integra casi llegando a la mesa. Tuvo que enfocar bien la vista para reconocerla en su modificada apariencia, entre los cambios de luz y el desparpajo de las parejas.

-¡Integra! ¿Dónde estabas, mujer? Y, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas toda despeinada?- preguntó eso último con una sonrisita.

Entonces la joven rubia supo que no era buena idea contestar con la verdad:"Charles Islands me deshizo el peinado", ¿Qué es lo que su amiga iba a pensar?

-Na…nada, es sólo que me arte de él y los desaté…

-Ya veo, ¿y donde te has metido?

-Yo estaba tratando de sobrevivir a todo esto…no es mi "habitad", lo siento- dijo sentándose a la mesa, apoderándose de la copa de B y acabándosela casi – necesito otro cigarrillo.

Buscó en el bolso de su amiga y halló lo que buscaba, encendió y fumó de una manera que sólo un sediento se bebería en el desierto el agua.

Mientras que "la cofradía" observaba todo, como era su costumbre, lo observaba tan bien que notaron la apariencia de Integra, la cual revelaba todo, menos que la heredera estuviera guardando compostura.

-¡Ja! ¿Ya vieron a la zorra?- dijo Isadora.

-¿Cuál zorra?- preguntó la condesa Felton, medio despistada por el escándalo del baile.

-¿Cómo cual, idiota? ¡Integra Hellsing! ¿Hay otra? ¡Y miren nada más como viene la golfa esa! Seguro que ya hizo de las suyas con Charles Islands…

-No me extrañaría, esa tipa es una mosca muerta- agregó Agatha Collins

-Ya lo creo- repuso Isadora con una expresión de maldad pura.

En la mesa, con un segundo trago y el cigarro a punto de consumirse hasta el filtro, observada por su amiga que rió al notar que ella estaba descalza, la heredera vio entrar a Charles Islands por la puerta del jardín; venía sonriendo, con una actitud ufana. Muchos lo vieron, no podían evitarlo; él era uno de los más populares en Eton y fuera de él, así que se notó que atravesó el salón y que ya no tenía puesta la corbata, ni los guantes, que el cuello golondrino estaba desabrochado, la camisa desfajada, la pajarilla inexistente y sólo la levita echada al hombro.

No hay que decir lo que "la cofradía" y algunos alumnos más sacaron en conclusión. Pero la cara de burla, las miradas insidiosas y las risitas que las venenosas muchachas le dedicaron a Integra de mesa a mesa, la hicieron palidecer.

-¡Integra!, ¿qué fue lo que..?

-¡Nada! ¡Te juro que no es nada de lo que estas pensando! ¡Te lo aseguro!

-Está bien, Integra, yo te creo…pero…

Charles les dio alcance a sus amigos que bailaban enfilados delante de las muchachas, él, saludó a ambas con un amistoso beso en la mejilla. Justo en esos momentos la tanda de música terminaba, y el "DJ" anunciaba un descanso. Al ver aparecer de nuevo a Integra, B y Maggie fueron a reencontrársele

-¡Charles! ¿Dónde estabas, viejo?- preguntó un desfajado y casi tambaleante Ralph.

-Pueees, por "allí" – dijo riéndose con malicia.

-Ah, Integra Hellsing, ¿estaba contigo?

-¡Ah mi ingenuo Bob! ¡Claro que estaba conmigo!... Es obvio, ¿no les parece?

-¿Ósea qué?-preguntó Lancaster insinuando con ciertos gestos y ademanes a los que Charles sólo asintió-¡eres mi héroe, hombre!

-Bueno, Islands- agregó Bob que lo miraba muy serio- con esto compruebo que para pertenecer a esta fraternidad, ¡hace falta más que ser un caballero!

Y echándole una mirada de desaprobación a Charles, (la cual por cierto a él le importó muy poco), Bob se dio la media vuelta.

En la mesa, Integra trataba de serenarse y fingir que por dentro no se sentía como una olla express a punto de reventar. Ella hacía y actuaba como si todo anduviera muy bien. Dueña de sus emociones, charlaba con sus amigas y contestaba a las bromas de la manera más tranquila, aunque eso sí, estaba muy lejos de sospechar siquiera que el Mercedes Benz ya estaba en el estacionamiento del colegio.

-Walter… ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí sentadotes toda la noche?

-Sólo vinimos a ver que todo estuviera en orden.

-Ah, ¡no pues sí! Y supongo que desde el auto nos vamos a percatar de todo, ¡en ese caso nos hubiéramos quedado en la mansión!

-Bueno, ¿Y qué?, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Pasar y que ella nos vea, qué luego se moleste por que andamos husmeando en sus asuntos? ¿Qué crea que no confiamos en ella?

Alucard ya no le contestó, sólo entornó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y conformó con esperar, por el momento.

Y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, no tenían nada que decirse y sólo el bullicio de la fiesta era lo que se podía escuchar. Walter, él seguía pensando en lo que dijo el vampiro y reflexionaba: "si no me hubiera ido, si en esos días no me hubiera marchado al Brasil, ¡no estuvieras aquí!"

Mientras tanto, Alucard rememoraba ese pasaje con los eventos exactos: "se que eres un viejo charlatán y que algún día se caerá tu mascara". Paseando sus dedos por los labios, pensaba en el hambre que aún tenía, pensaba en esa fea sensación de un hueco en el estomago, la misma que había tenido que soportar muchas veces, por largos periodos, como aquel en que fue amagado y encerrado en el calabozo del sótano. No le extraño haberse convertido en un cadáver seco de pelada calavera, después de todo, se apagó de pura hambre e inanición…"Y ese bastardo de Walter que un día se dijo mi aliado, pero que a las primeras de cambio ayudó más que activo y feliz a que el amo me encerrará". Aunque se necesitaron más de una veintena de hombres para darle una paliza y dejarlo como un "Santo Cristo", y hubiera sido su amo el que le dio los "buenos días" con una carga entera de balas benditas en el corazón para dejarlo vulnerable y pudieran molerlo a garrotazo limpio, Walter fue quien presenció todo, quien le puso la camisa de fuerza mientras no recuperaba el conocimiento y quien, después de esos largos veinte años, casi se cae de espaldas al verlo recusitado, al regresar de su viaje. Alucard nunca olvidaría ese reencuentro; la molestia de él, su contrariedad y desacuerdo.

"Ya me las pagarás, algún día", juró y juraba Alucard, pero ahora sólo se aburría como una ostra y no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando, así que sin dar ninguna explicación, salio del auto.

-¡¿Alucard, a donde vas?! ¡Espérate, espérate! ¡Alucard!

Pero el rey no muerto hizo oídos sordos y continuó caminando en dirección del salón. "Con suerte pueda beber un poco de sangre", pensaba lamiéndose los colmillos.

-¡Con un demonio, vampiro!

Walter no sabía que hacer, estaba pensando en que era preferible; si enfrentar el posible enfado de Integra o dejar a Alucard a sus anchas.

Con grandes zancos, Alucard entró por la parte trasera del salón, cerca de los vestíbulos, entonces tomó más precaución y fue con cautela, embozándose en el cuello de la gabardina que traía puesta y no sabía por que, pero experimentó una gran necesidad por ver a su ama, aunque fuera de lejos. Así que se escabulló hasta el salón, no entró al corazón del mismo, sólo se quedó atento tratando de distinguir entre las luces robóticas a Integra. Con su aguzada vista logro verla, logro verla cuando era halada a la pista por sus amigas. Al verla, él no pudo evitar sonreír de muy buena gana y se quedó oculto en las sombras unos minutos, observándola imitar a sus compañeras en ese baile extraño. Volvió a suspirar, se encogió de hombros y una vez satisfecha su curiosidad, se dio la vuelta hasta los vestíbulos: "tal vez Walter tenía razón, tal vez ella está muy bien y hemos venido aquí en vano…"

Decidió regresar, iba encendiendo un cigarrillo en su boca, cuando de repente sintió chocar con una persona y esa persona no era otra que la prefecta Norris, famosa en el colegio por ser una viuda reprimida con ganas de aventura y enamorada del amor,  
la prefecta Norris (quien a pesar de superar los cuarenta, estaba de "muy buen ver"), dejaba salir todo su temperamento parrandero, su personalidad verdadera y sus ansias de vivir cuando se llenaba de alcohol, así que al toparse con el vampiro, ella en vez de molestarse por casi derramar encima la copa, lo miró con el asombro con que se mira una maravilla y le sonrió como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Alucard que no sabía que hacer ante esa lunática expresión, no se movió, pero la prefecta había decidido no dejar escapar a ese, que le parecía el semental más sensacional del mundo, así que:-¡Hola, guapo!- decía riendo-¿de donde has salido tú? ¡No te había visto!

-Eh, yo, iba pasando por aquí…-contestó respondiéndole la sonrisa.

-Ah, ¿te perdiste?-decía arrastrando la lengua a causa del alcohol.

-Algo así- dijo riendo Alucard, saboreándose ya.

-¡Ah pues no te preocupes! ¡Ya no estas perdido! ¡Ya te encontré! Así que, ¿no quieres tomar una copa conmigo?

-No tengo ni una maldita idea de quien seas, ¡pero sí! Sí quiero…

Y se dejó conducir por la muñeca que agarró la alcoholizada prefecta. Ella llegó directo a la barra de servicio que se escondía del salón, junto a la cocina, y sin soltar al vampiro anunció a sus compañeros:-¡Hey, muchachos! ¡Miren lo que me encontré allá atrás!- y le palmeaba el pecho como si fuera un cachorro-lindo, ¿no?

Todos en la cocina miraron a la prefecta Norris con una mezcla de sorpresa y risa, intercambiando miradas, pero también escrutinio, cuando vieron a Alucard y a todos en la cocina les pareció como "un caballero muy extraño".

Cuando ella pidió una botella de vino de tinto, según gusto de Alucard, nadie se negó a dársela; ese era el estilo de prefecta, quien se sabía, había acabo con la mitad de la planta docente del colegio, y sólo por que la otra mitad era de profesoras.

La insigne pareja se quedó a beber, allí cerca, en la alacena. Y Alucard tomaba directo de la botella, mientras que rellenaba la copa de la prefecta, charlando, sonriéndole y dejándose mimar, esperando que en cualquier momento la mujer perdiera el conocimiento y entonces poder alimentarse de ella, después de todo, a él no le desagradaba el sabor a sangre intoxicada con vino.

Afuera, Walter había decidido ir en busca del vampiro, o por lo menos estar atento y tratar de que Integra no lo viera. Bajó del auto, le estaba echando llave cuando escuchó voces conocidas, eran los caballeros de la mesa redonda que habían terminado su charla con lord James. El mayordomo no pudo evitar que lo vieran, en cuando sir Islands lo distinguió, se acercó a él para saludarlo: -Walter, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eh, ¡sir Islands! Bueno, yo, vine por sir Integra.

-Ah, creo que haces bien, pero, ¿te la vas a llevar ya?

-Eh, no, sólo estoy esperándola.

-Ah, muy bien…

Y en medio de la fiesta, la secretaria de la señora Philiphs había decidido dar la orden de "ley seca", pues observaba que varios de los adolescentes estaban cayendo en un estado inconveniente, de modo que el alcohol dejó de desfilar de la cocina al salón. Antes que ellos lo notaran, terminaron de bailar de nuevo. Integra y sus amigas volvieron a la mesa y la rubia hacia esfuerzos por sobrellevar a Charles que se mostraba atento y solicito y que insitito en bailar con ella a pesar de que Integra mal fingía sonrisas agrias.

Sin embargo, el colmo fue el momento en que el grupo regresó a la mesa. Entre el alboroto, los fotógrafos se surtían de material para llevar a sus respectivos diarios, después de todo, tener imágenes de los jóvenes aristócratas de la ciudad les iba a redituar. Charles descubrió acercándose a uno de ellos, con un gesto de halcón y astuto como era, se puso de pie, fue de espaldas a Integra y poniendo sus manos en los hombros, sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, estampó un cariñoso beso en una de sus mejillas, en la comisura de la boca, justo cuando el fotógrafo disparaba la cámara.

Ella lo miró con ojos asombrados y rabiosos, pero él la ignoró yéndose a sentar como si nada con sus amigos, que en eso notaban la falta de licor. Entre esa discusión, en que B y Ralph fueron los primeros en protestar, el asunto del beso fortuito pasó desapercibido por el resto de los jóvenes e Integra se sintió profundamente molesta y enfadada; insultada, burlada, utilizada y a nadie le importaba; estaba sola en medio de un nido de víboras para cuyo veneno, su antídoto estaba comenzando a fallar. Tuvo que respirar profundo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal por lo ocurrido; ya había tenido demasiado, así que mientras Blair y su pareja discutían con los meseros y todos la ignoraban, ella se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y atravesó la pista de baile casi corriendo, Charles la vio meterse entre las parejas y sólo sonrió satisfecho: "eso es para que aprendas que a lord Charles Islands, ¡nadie lo desprecia o lo pone en ridículo!"

En la mesa, a pesar de ponerse impertinentes y tercos, ni una gota más de alcohol obtuvieron de los camareros. Pero las gargantas empedernidas de ambos, obligaron a Blair a tomar una determinación: iría en persona a conseguir una botella a la cocina. Así que haciendo equilibrio, la joven descarriada fue con toda determinación a llevar a cabo su diligencia mientras que Integra se escabullía una vez más; necesitaba calmar sus nervios, sobreponerse.

En otro lugar del salón, Conrad conversaba con su prima Isadora, que graciosamente había quedado como su pareja.

-¡Maldita sea, no puedo creerlo! ¡Charles Islands pareja de Integra Hellsing!- decía Conrad, quien también estaba bastante tomado ya.

-¡Eres patético y estupido!- le reclamó Isadora- ¡mira que venir a hacer pareja contigo esta noche! ¡Que tontería más grande! Y para colmo, estás interesado en esa zorra.

-Tienes que aceptar que tiene muchas cualidades…además de un buen apellido, por supuesto.

-Pues si tanto te interesa- dijo Isadora, en tono maléfico- ¿por qué no haces algo al respecto en vez de quedarte mirando como el grandísimo perdedor que eres?

-¡No me llames así, perra!- dijo muy violento él, tomando a su prima por la cara.

-Ja ja, ¡mira como tiemblo, Conrad! Pues si tan indignado estás, deberías quitar tus asquerosas manos de encima mío e ir a ocuparlas en algo más provechoso.

-¿Qué dices, víbora?

-Que si no quieres parecer tan patético como ahora, y dejar que Charles Islands se salga con la suya, como siempre, deberías, ¡no! ¡Tienes que hacer algo al respecto!

A Conrad se le encendieron los ojos en rabia, y ahora que su prima había logrado encender su ánimo con el poder de su lengua bifida, estaba dispuesto a prestarle oídos.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres?

-Conrad, escúchame, esto es lo que debes hacer…

Afuera en el estacionamiento, sir Hugh había aprovechado su encuentro con Walter para preguntarle acerca de cómo marchaban las cosas en la casa, en la institución y con la ama, aunque el mayordomo sólo pensaba en ir en busca del vampiro, le respondía lo mejor que podía. Cuando los dos se despidieron y el lord se fue, el mayordomo se apresuró a entrar al salón.

En la cocina, la prefecta estaba a punto de caer bajo el efecto del vino, reía apenas y casi no podía hablar ya, Alucard la observaba como una araña a una mosca, en su boca sentía desfilar hilos de saliva. Entre anaqueles de la despensa donde estaban sentados, estaba seguro que iba ser muy fácil escabullirse con su víctima sin que nadie los viera; sólo era cuestión de minutos y él tendría una sabrosa merienda.

Cuando de repente a la cocina llegó B exigiendo una botella de licor. Aunque los encargados intentaron detenerla, la jovencita, con aires de diva se abrió paso entre ellos amenazando con hacer despedir a todos, sino la dejaban hacer lo que ella quería. La chica, en su desorientación, fue a buscar las botellas a la alacena, estaba buscando usto cuando la prefecta perdió el conocimiento y Alucard estaba a punto de victimarla pero al ver a la joven intrusa, se detuvo reconociendo en la muchacha, a una de las amigas de su ama: "la he visto en la mansión, claro que sí".

Él trató de pasar desapercibido, estaba a punto de huir, cuando la muchacha fijó sus ojos en él, reconociendo de inmediato "al guapo guardaespaldas de su amiga", de quien tanto gustaba.

-¡Que me parta un rayo! No puedo creerlo, ¡eres tú! ¡Eres el guardaespaldas de Integra!- le dijo señalándol-¡sí que sí! ¡Eres el papacito que trabaja para ella! ¡Este es mi día de suerte!

Alucard no supo que hacer, la miraba confuso de ver lo mucho que distaba esa imagen, del concepto de doncella aristócrata que él tenía, y sabiendo que no podía atravesar una pared o hacer algo extraño:

-Un gusto saludarla, señorita, si me disculpa…

-No, no, ¿cómo que si te disculpo? No, tú no te irás, ¡vas a ir conmigo a bailar!

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú, ¿o quieres disgustar a Integra? ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga y en la escuela compartimos casi todo! Así que vas a venir conmigo.

-No, no, ese no es mi papel, yo ya me voy.

-No seas así, ven conmigo, anda, anda…nada más un rato, ¿si?

El vampiro la miró divertido y se rascó la cabeza, definitivamente para él, esas muchachas modernas eran un deleite; tan lindas y tan desenfadadas y la vez tan coquetas, con esas miradas suplicantes, como la que Blair le brindaba, que hasta le pareció una gran jugarreta aparecerse frente a su ama, aunque la hiciera rabiar, así que aceptó ir con la muchacha, que festejó su triunfo con un grito de alegría y que se fue le cocina con botella y vampiro.

Y mientras que todo pasaba a su alrededor, Integra se había ido a buscar un lugar sin compañías. Como hallará ponche con "piquete" en una mesa larga que sirvió para ofrecer el "buffet", se sirvió un vaso y se dedicó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido y tratar de serenar la mente: "es mejor irme, de esta fiesta ya he tenido suficiente". En eso estaba, cuando le llamó la atención un jovencito que lucía más preocupado y nervioso que ella, despeinado por estar rascándose la cabeza, hablaba consigo mismo mientras se aflojaba una y otra vez la corbata, su nombre era Daniel Calne y estaba tratando de hallar la manera de convivir más con su pareja de esa noche, intentando vencer su timidez excesiva. Integra sonrió al descubrir la graciosa estampa del muchacho de chaleco púrpura, después de todo: "siempre hay quien está más mortificado que uno".

No lejos de allí, Blair ya entraba tomando a Alucard por la mano, no paraba de decirle boberas y pretendiendo que se pasara el resto de la noche con ella, "tú patrona no se va a negar, te digo que nos prestamos casi todo, somos unas amigas muy unidas". Alucard, por su parte, estaba muy divertido de verse involucrado con una criatura como esa y ya quería ver la cara de Integra cuando lo viera. En eso iba la curiosa pareja, cuando él pudo ver a Walter entrando al salón, distinguirlo al alongar el cuello y caminar en su dirección con el seño fruncido

-Oh no, niña, ni modo, ¡ya nos cayo el…!

-¡Alucard! Lo sabía, sabía que no podías estar sólo sin pretender cuasar atrocidades, ¿Dónde está la ama? ¿Y que haces con esta señorita?

-Ah pues es mi nueva amiga, ¿verdad…? ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

-Soy lady Blair Hamilton… ah…¡hola Walter!- contestó haciendo equilibrio, entre risas e hipos de borrachez.

-¿Lady Blair?- dijo Walter al reconocerla- ¡pero señorita, mire en que estado está!

-No, si no es para tanto, ¡yo sólo me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo!…

-¿Ya ves? "Sólo se está divirtiendo".

-¿Dónde está el ama?

-No la he visto aún.

-Integra, ¡debe andar por allí bailando, o algo así!- contestó la muchacha, justo en el momento en que un escándalo provino del otro lado del salón.

Cuando Integra estaba sola, de repente se sintió observaba…y lo estaba. A su alrededor, a poco más de un metro, estaban las miembros de "la cofradía", la estaban mirando con burla y saña través de las sombras de la pista y las luces intermitentes ; allí estaba la condesa Felton, Alice Windham, Agatha Collins y por supuesto Isadora Bardsley, haciéndose notar por Integra. Isadora les decía algo a sus amigas, y están reían sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

Integra se sintió convertirse en leona ante aquel insulto premeditado y sutil; lo presintió, la heredera sabía que algo se traían entre manos y durante unos instantes se sintió inquieta, decidió marcharse de una vez por todas, dio la media vuelta cuando se topó de frente con Conrad Bardsley. Ella se sorprendió al chocar, él sólo le contestó con una sonrisa burlona y malvada y unos ojos de sátiro que le hicieron pensar a ella que estaba frente a un lunático.

-Oh, perdona por eso, con permiso- dijo Integra tratando de pasar de largo, cuando él la sujetó por el brazo.

-¡¿Oye, qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame!

-Me llamo Conrad Bardsley- le contestó haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos y sin dejar de sonreírle.

-¡Yo no te pregunte tú nombre! ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

-¿Cuál es la prisa, encanto? Nada más quiero que nos conozcamos un poquito mejor, ¿sabes? Me gustas mucho… (la atraía hacia él con las dos manos en sus muñecas, ella podía aspirar el olor a cigarrillo y güisqui)…eres una niña muy bonita.

-¡Suéltame te digo, asqueroso bastardo! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-No te hagas la tonta, que ya todos nos dimos cuenta como acostumbras tratar con los que acabas de conocer…-ante la risa burlona de él y esa infame insinuación, ella le dio un machucón, pero su pie desnudo no fue suficiente para hacerle daño y el agresor sonrió apretujándola a lo que Integra experimento un torrente de adrenalina golpeando sus arterias.

-¡¡Suéltame, hijo de perra o te vas a arrepentir!!

-¡Oye, suéltala! ¡¿Qué no oyes que esta diciendo que no?!- gritó indignado Daniel Calne, que en ese momento olvido toda inseguridad al ver a la dama en apuros.

Conrad se volteó a verlo incrédulo y amenazante: -¿Tú, insecto, osas tratar de detenerme?

Daniel retrocedió sin saber que hacer, pero como el gandul hubiera bajado la guardia, Integra lo aprovechó para zafarse de ese abusivo abrazo como sólo una experta en defensa personal sabe hacerlo y fue allí que se inició el desastre. Con el rodillazo en la ingle y un golpe en la espalda parecía haber vencido a su agresor, pero Conrad aún abatido, pudo halar a la joven por la cola del vestido, rasgándolo mientras ella huía y fue cuando todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para poner toda su atención en lo ocurrido. Bufando de dolor y rabia, Conrad Intentó abofetear a Integra, pero ella le detuvo la mano y regresó un puñetazo en plena boca; aquello era una pelea de verdad, por lo que todos los cercanos los rodearon y fue cuando, quien sabe de donde, raudo, feroz y veloz llegó Charles abalanzándose como un leopardo sobre Conrad. Ambos chicos fueron a caer sobre la mesa cercana partiéndola en dos:-¡Grandísimo hijo de perra! ¡Te dije que no volvieras a meterte con lo que es mío! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡¡Mío!!

Y con furia comenzaron a revolcarse en el suelo, a golpearse hasta que el escándalo fue mayúsculo. Integra sólo observaba sin saber que hacer, como observaban sus amigas, todos en el salón y por supuesto Walter y Alucard que se quedaron congelados, sorprendidos y sin saber que hacer.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije!

Bob y otros corrieron a separarlos quitándole de encima a Conrad, a un Charles con la cara partida pero iracundo, que lo montaba y no dejaba de golpearlo.

Todo fue muy rápido, el incidente, la golpiza y por supuesto la señora Philiphs que se abrió pasó para presenciar el escándalo y condenar a su culpable:-¡¡Integra Hellsing!! ¡Tenías que ser tú!- mientras la señalaba con su largo índice y todos miraban a la rubia como a un monstruo horripilante - ¡siempre tú!

-¡Lady, milady Hellsing! ¡Sir Integra!- dijo Alucard en voz muy alta, tratando de esbozarse de nuevo en su gabardina y colocándose las gafas que escondías sus ojos, mientras que seguido de Walter, se abría paso entre toda la gente que los rodeaba- ¡Celebro hallarla! ¡Sir Integra! La hemos estado buscando, ¡tiene un cometido muy importante!

Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer a Alucard mientras veía a su ama correr peligro, fue lo único que atinó hacer para no acarrearle más dificultades, así que sin dirigirse a nadie más que a ella (que no podía reaccionar aún), llegó, la tomó de la mano:-¡Es muy urgente que venga con nosotros, ¡la necesitamos!- y la sacó de en medio de todo eso.

Sólo Walter le dio las buenas noches a la directora como si nada estuviera pasando: -…si me permite, tengo que llevarme a lady Hellsing, es un asunto muy importante, milady, con su permiso.

Y se dio la media vuelta también.

Una vez afuera del salón, Alucard se detuvo, la miró respirando rápidamente, con las mejillas enrojecidas de ira e impotencia, el seño fruncido, el semblante descompuesto: "ama, ¡no sabes como me hubiera gustado destrozar a ese niño estupido y a cualquier otro que te hubiera echo daño!", pero sólo lo pensó, no se lo dijo:-Integra, ¿estás bien? No te preocupes, ya paso- se quitó la gabardina y se la puso, cubriendo el vestido arruinado.

Y la joven, sólo exhaló un hondo suspiro y dijo: -¿Qué están haciendo aquí tú y Walter?

-Decidimos que era prudente venir a…ver que todo estuviera en orden.

-¡Ah pues que comedidos!

Cuando Walter los alcanzó, pudo comprobar que su ama estaba más que exhausta:-¿Todo está bien, señorita?- le dijo tocándole el hombro e Integra que se abrazó al mayordomo para obtener su catarsis y terminar de tranquilizarse. Alucard no quiso seguir mirando como se desahogaba en brazos del sirviente y se adelantó al auto.

Cuando los tres abordaron al Mercedes Benz, Integra envuelta en la gabardina del vampiro, sólo pensaba en el gran error cometido, en lo falsa que resultaba su pretensión de ser "normal" y de lo mucho que se arrepentía por haber venido:"odio al arrepentimiento, ¡lo odio!"

Al verla tan taciturna, el vampiro sentado junto a ella le preguntó:-Integra, ¿vas a llorar?

-¡No! …¡Yo no lloro por babosadas!

-¡Ah, menos mal!

Y nadie dijo nada más hasta la mansión, donde Integra, apenas puso un pie fuera del auto, huyó a su habitación y no se le vería hasta muy entrado el medio día del sábado.

El altercado prácticamente había terminado con la fiesta. El profesor líder de la casa de los "plateados", impuso serios castigos a Bardsley y a Islands (que se excusó con toda hipocresía argumentando que fue una defensa a su honor y al de su futura esposa). El profesor les ordenó retirarse en esos momentos. No hay que decir la forma en que el veneno se esparció, desde las bocas de la "cofradía", detrás de la retirada de lady Hellsing como una estela de pólvora amenazando con estallar.

A los magullados lores, los sacaron sus propios camaradas, mientras que Charles le juraba la guerra a Conrad, al rubio lo metían al auto perteneciente a la casa Lancaster, con un bistec crudo sobre el rostro hinchado. A Ralph también tuvieron que "llegarlo" al auto. Entre dos colegas lo arrastraron hasta depositarlo junto a Islands, en el asiento trasero.

-Oye…Islands… ¡que buena pelea, viejo!- dijo conteniendo las ganas de vomitarse en uno de los mejores autos de su padre.

-Sí, es que un hombre tiene que hacer, ¡lo que un hombre tiene que hacer!

Cuando el vehículo arrancó llevando además a Bob, Ralph ya había perdido el conocimiento y roncaba sordamente. Detrás de ellos, sólo dejaron los residuos del _Baile de la orquídea_, cuya crónica iba a salir en tirajes y tirajes de papel periódico a la mañana siguiente.

-oooOOooo-

Para la tarde del sábado, Alucard despertó temprano nuevamente, en verdad, su curiosidad por saber el desenlace de la historia, lo hizo perder el sueño desde buena hora. Así que subió a buscar su respectiva dotación de sangre y se encontró de nuevo con el grupo de tórtolas que arremolinadas estaban leyendo muy atentas y como escondiéndose en un rincón, las páginas de los diarios por suscripción que en la mañana; _Time_, _Daily Mirror_ y _The sun_, como hace décadas, llegaban puntuales cada a la puerta, junto con varios litros de leche.

Por alguna razón, Walter, apenas vio los diarios, no se los llevó al estudio de Integra, como siempre lo hacía, sino que los mandó al sótano juntó con toda la leña a quemarse en la caldera.

-Buenas tardes, niñas.

Y ante la voz de Alucard las sirvientas se sobresaltaron pues sabían que estaban haciendo algo prohibido por Walter y por la ama de llaves, pero no pudiendo contener su curiosidad, yendo a rescatar los diarios para ver que es lo que se escondía en ellos.

-¡Lord Alucard!- nos asustó.

-Haber niñas, díganme, ¿qué es lo que están haciendo?- preguntó tan meloso como una profesora de preescolar.

Las chiquillas no pudieron oponer resistencia, además, le tenían confianza y lealtad suficiente para comentarle que Walter había prohibido mostrar los diarios a la ama.

-Bueno, mis tortolitas, si son tan amables de enseñarme lo que están viendo.

Y una de ellas le entregó los periódicos en las manos, con una satisfacción y complacencia que si fuera una cachorrita, hubiera movido el rabo de puro gusto.

-Está bien, muñecas, les agradezco mucho- dijo palmeando la cabeza de la chica.

Y tomando una bolsa médica del refrigerador, sorbiendo con una pajilla, se dirigió al comedor con los diarios en mano:-Les agradezco tanto, chicas, nos vemos- sonriéndoles a todas que con eso se daban más que bien pagadas.

Pero cuando el vampiro vio la sección de sociales, observó las fotos del baile y leyó las crónicas, incluso llegó a perder el apetito. Cuando él observó las fotos junto con encabezados como: "Amor a primera vista", "Romance intercolegial", "Flechazo de primavera", y un montón de tontas y cursis frases más, experimentó una sensación que ni siquiera podía descifrar: "Lord Charles Islands enamoradísimo de lady Integra Hellsing" y la foto impresa en el _Daily Mirror_ de él besándola a ella.

Crónicas que relataban los sucesos en que "los dos jóvenes enamorados" se habían visto involucrados: "torbellino de pasión entre dos herederos. Al final de la noche lord Islands, como en un cuento de hadas, defendió el honor de su dama…" Alucard experimentó repulsión al leer tantas boberas, tantas ridiculeces juntas que sólo a los reporteros del corazón se les podían ocurrir escribir. Sintió que su sangre se agolpaba en sus sien el sentimiento fuera de celos, por que para eso, él tendría que querer a su ama… y aquello, "está muy lejos de ser". Pero aunque él lo razonara de ese modo, los hechos, las fotos y las columnas que le dieron la vuelta a la ciudad entera le molestaban tanto como una roca en el zapato o una espina en la carne. Pasando el trago amargo por la garganta, comenzó entonces a reír, luego a carcajearse: "Integra, Integra, ¡mira en que estupideces andas metida, niña".

Y por último, como una venganza muy personal, dijo para sí con total menosprecio:

- ¡Ay mi querida ama! Después de todo, ¡"algo" le tuviste que heredar a tu papá Arthur! No cabe duda, de tal palo tal astilla.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó los ejemplares y se fue a buscarla, la halló en la escalera. Alucard la interceptó en el descanso, fingió estar leyendo con total interés y cuando la tuvo cerca le dijo:-Oye Integra, ¡que bien saliste en las fotos! Eres muy fotogénica, ama.

Mostrándole sin miramientos ni compasión las paginas llenas con imágenes suyas, las puso frente a sus ojos, a quemarropa y la expresión de ella, que casi se va de espaldas, en verdad para Alucard no tuvo precio:-Felicidades, Integra, "¡ya eres toda una dama!"- decía con una mano en la cintura, con un tono irónico e hirente- y…no se bien que significa esto pero, se ve que encajas a la perfección en esta sociedad.

Ella lo miró con los ojos a punto de derramar lagrimas; él en verdad había logrado lastimarla como casi siempre que se lo proponía, así que la muchacha corrió a refugiarse a su despacho, pero aunque tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos, no derramó una sola lágrima, sólo se dedicó a mirar por la ventana morir la tarde, pensando en ese malvado niño aristócrata que en esos momentos asesinaba a su cuarto siervo en el bosque Lancaster; pensando en lo que le esperaba el lunes en el colegio y arrepintiéndose como nunca de haber ido al baile: "odio arrepentirme, lo odio".

Estallando, desquitó su irá en los recuerdos de la velada. Bajó hasta el cuarto de lavado donde halló el maltrecho vestido el cual hizo jirones con sus manos, luego, fue a echarlo al interior de la caldera, que en alguna noche fresca había de encenderse y arder hasta convertir el crepe de seda en cenizas, como deseba, que todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior también se calcinara junto con el dolor escondido en su pecho que le decía: "él no me quiere…él me odia en verdad".

-oooOOooo-

"Lo que me espera el lunes en la escuela"…El domingo se le fue como agua y se descubrió a sí misma sentada en el asiento trasero del Roll royce, con el uniforme y la mochila en el hombro, a punto de llegar a su "prisión de máxima seguridad".

-Hemos llegado milady- dijo el chofer al momento de abrirle la portezuela.

Integra bajó de él, convertida en un zombi o algo parecido.

-¡Que tenga un excelente día, milady! Con su permiso.

Después de la reverencia, el chofer volvió al auto, ella se quedó de pie en la acerca, estrujando la correa de su bolso de lona y diciendo en voz baja:-Dios te oiga.

La verdad es que pudo haberse escabullido y no entrar ese día a la escuela, pero ese no era su estilo. Escuchando retocar el campanario de la torre alta del colegio, con aplomo caminó al interior sintiendo que todas las miradas convergían en ella y no bien hubiera llegado al vestíbulo para sacar sus libros del casillero, que en el pasillo todas sus compañeras se volvieron a verla con una sonreisa divertida, pues por todo el lugar habían sido pegadas las fotos de ella, recortes aparecidos en los diarios. Al fondo pudo descubrir a las miembros de la "Cofradía", terminando de pegar algunos con cinta adhesiva, pero ella no se inmutó, haciendo uso de su gran carácter, ni siquiera les dio el gusto de verla enfadarse y con una sonrisa se dirigió a sacar sus libros mientras que sus amigas le daban alcance y le hacían toda clase de preguntas.

Isadora no desaprovechó la ocasión y fue a buscar guerra:

-Bueno pero de veras que eres una zorra, ¡y ni siquiera lo disimulas! Para colmo, ¡echaste a perder todo! Bueno, ¿qué no te da vergüenza!

-Pues la verdad es que…no.

-¡Por tu culpa golpearon a mi primo, por tu culpa Charles Islands le ha declarado enemistad y ha dicho que "si por él fuera, un Islands y un Bardsley nunca estarían en la misma habitación"! Y por ello, ¡me las vas a pagar!

-¡Mira, Isadora! Escúchame bien y trata de que tu cerebro con retraso entienda esto, ¡yo no tengo la culpa de las estupideces del patán de tu primo! ¡Así que déjame en paz! Eso él se lo buscó y yo no le pido ayuda a nadie, ¡mucho menos a Charles Islands!

Integra se alejó abrazando sus libros y no le prestó oídos, pero Isadora no se quedaría conforme, por lo que inició un acoso de maldades en contra de la rubia, así que aparte de la mala voluntad de la señora Philiphs, exacerbada por el incidente del baile, la heredera tuvo que lidiar con la insidia de su terrible condiscípula. Sin embargo, el temple de la chica no estaba echo para quebrarse por las maldades estudiantiles…pero la cuerda término rompiéndose por lo más delgado.

Meses después, la joven Bardsley encontraría un motivo perfecto para provocarla. Y ya que la verdad ni el tiempo la borra…la inicua joven llegó esa mañana de verano, sonriéndole muy ufana y satisfecha a Integra.

-¡Hay querida! Perdóname por todos los altercados que he tenido contigo pero, ahora se que no tienes la culpa de todos tus…traumas.

Sí, a través de sus recuerdos y sueños de esa tarde, ese momento de en la mañana regresó a Integra.

-¡Ay Isadora, Isadora! ¿Cuándo será el día en que no pienses en mí? ¡Caray!

-¡¿Te crees la muy valiente?! ¡No eres mejor que ninguna de nosotras! ¡Aunque te hagas la mosca muerta…eres igualita a tu padre!

Al escuchar nombrar a sir Arthur, Integra se detuvo enfurecida hasta el tuétano:

¿Qué dijiste?

¡Qué ya se que clase de hombre era tu padre! Eh conseguido quien me lo cuente todo, y claro, del origen de tu madre, ¡por dios! Pero bueno, ¿qué se podía esperar de ti? Eres una lunática, ¡eres un fenómeno! Y con todo esto, no me extrañaría que también fueras medio invertida, ¡mira que rechazar a todos los hombres! Osea, ¿cómo podrías hacer eso!

Sin darle tiempo a más, Integra que ya no pudo contenerse, le estampó un puñetazo en el ojo, la derribo y montó sobre de ella halándola de los cabellos. Isadora comenzó a gritar ante las agresiones que no sabía como repeler.

-¡Tú me las vas a pagar desgraciada! ¡De mis padres no habla mal, nadie!

Fue entonces cuando las prefectas fueron a sujetar a Integra, a reprenderla y llevarla a la oficina de la señora directora, fue entonces que ella quedó castigada para hacer el aseo en las aulas y por eso que en esa tarde de viernes, unas semanas antes de la graduación, ella se había quedado dormida de calor en esa aula sin aire acondicionado.

"¡…Eres igualita a tu padre!, ¿qué habrá querido decir Isadora con eso?" Dormitando, llena de sopor, poco a poco, los sonidos de la tarde fueron trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad: las aves, las voces, los autos y el insistente rebotar de una pelota sobre el suelo; ¡zas, zas, zas! El sonido se esparcía y brincaba en las paredes y la despertó definitivamente. Abrió los ojos enfocando poco a poco y se encontró sola en el aula, con la blusa húmeda de sudor, un dolorcito de cabeza y un enrojecimiento en las manos consecuencia de los detergentes.

Se talló los ojos con el dorso, limpió sus gafas, Escuchaba desde el patio las risas de sus compañeras que ibas saliendo del colegio, observó a unas cuantas conocidas, ¡y también a sus amigas! Reconoció desde esa altura a Blair que botando una pelota de baloncesto, caminaba junto a Catherine y a Maggie, de repente fueron llamadas por el claxón de un auto negro, deportivo y convertible que se había estacionado al frente. Integra lo reconoció, era el auto que el vicealmirante había comprado a Bob una semana antes, como premio a su excelente promedio.

Las tres chicas corrieron a subir al flamante BMW, y a saludar a los que desde el baile, eran sus inseparables: Ralph y Bob ya sin el elegante uniforme de Eton. El auto arrancó e Integra se lo quedó viendo hasta desaparecer.

Su contemplación se vio interrumpida cuando abrieron la puerta:-¡Hellsing! Ah, veo que ya terminaste con tu castigo… ¡ahora ve a la oficina de la señora directora!

-¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora que quiere "lady momia"?

-¡No seas grosera, Hellsing! ¡Antes que todo, está el buen comportamiento! Ella quiere que estés presente en la reunión, te está esperando allá abajo…alguien vino de tu casa para hablar con ella respecto a tu conducta.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si Walter no está…

-Mira yo no se, nada más me dijeron que te avisara que requieren tu presencia…

-Está bien, prefecta Norris.

-Bueno, cuando salgas cierras la puerta, entregas al intendente el material de la limpieza y las llaves.

La prefecta Norris se alejó dejando a Integra con la duda: "¿cómo que vino alguien de mi casa? Eso no puede ser". Cinco minutos más tarde, la muchacha salía del aula cargando sus pertenencias. Ahora no podía librarse del ardor de las manos ni del calor en el cuerpo, abandonó los estropajos y fregones, sólo estaba pensando en su reunión con la directora sin saber que era lo que le esperaba y por cierto…dejó la puerta abierta.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia y aunque tardo y tardo, la verdad es que siempre tengo en mente que tengo que terminarla y lo haré por los lectores que tenga, dejen o no review ^^.

Sobre el tema de la historia. quiero decir, motivada por el comentario de un lector anónimo que dijo que en ella se ha perdido toda le esencia de Hellsing. Bueno, tal vez sea un poco así; en esta historia no hay Milleniums ni Iscariotes, por que en este momento del tiempo yo no los considero necesarios. En la época que elegí para este fic, Integra es una adolescente a punto de cumplir dieciocho años, que cursa los últimos meses de su bachillerato, pero que tampoco es una muchacha común y corriente, al menos no me parece así, no me parece que tenga que serlo para escribir una historia que precisamente está pensada para los y las adolescentes, por lo que su tono es más ligero, por que quiero escribir acerca de una época menos azarosa en la vida los personajes d, aunque no por ello eliminó el elemento; "la familia Hellsing es fuera de serie".

Así que si de pronto esta historia cuyo canon es seinen, en cierta manera haya dejado de serlo, recuerden que los fics son eso, son ficiones de fans, no apendices de la obra original, así que si los fandoms le hacen o no daño al canon, eso lo tiene que decidir el publico mismo ^^.

Hasta el próximo episodio.


	5. Milady Hellsing

**V**

"**Milady Hellsing"**

El sol colocado en el cenit, en el punto justo donde desaparecen las sombras, había venido acompañando al pasajero que elegante, se estacionaba frente al renombrado colegio para señoritas. Sonaba a incoherencia, pero llegó con el auto descapotable, luciéndolo, aunque su piel sufría con los rayos del sol. Pues no había nada más sofocante que el prolijo regalo del astro golpeando la melanina de su carne y casi sacando vapor, después de todo, él no estaba hecho para esos menesteres.

Salir de casa en pleno medio día de estío, tuvo que ser algo que lo ameritara. Aún sus sienes se apretaban por el sueño mal truncado; pero sólo era que cuando el mayordomo no estaba en casa, al vampiro le daba por no poder dormir. Entonces, como a eso de las once de la mañana, el teléfono de la casa sonó; lo escuchó emitir su alarma, sin nadie a su alrededor que lo hiciera callar, lo levantó y se encontró con una alterada voz femenina que le contó toda clase de cosas interesantes para saber del ama.

Al volante, bajó la velocidad a paso de humano cuando divisó los altos edificios victorianos aparecer frente a él. Bordeando la acera, sin decidir estacionarse o volver a acelerar y olvidar todo ese maldito asunto, miró el paisaje por encima de las gafas oscuras que traía puestas. Antes de llegar a la reja del colegio o pasar a el estacionamiento, aún lo pensó:"No se por que hago esto, ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?". Pisó el freno y sacó la palanca de velocidad a neutral: "¿Qué haces aquí, grandísimo idiota? Es sólo curiosidad, espero que así sea, sabes que no debes meterte en lo que no te importa; óyelo bien, ¡no te importa! Estás aquí, por que el asunto sonó divertido desde el principio; todo estuvo servido como en charola de plata, no se podía pedir que fuera más fácil.."

Sin decidirse que hacer con el freno y las velocidades, tomó la lata de coca-cola que tenía en el porta vasos. Por un momento olfateo el contenido y bebió dos tragos del recipiente de aluminio, tamborileo los dedos en ella, la dejó sudar su contenido, la volvió a colocar en su lugar y lamiéndose los dientes, puso la primera velocidad y apretó el acelerador para buscar el estacionamiento; recordaba donde estaba, era de noche, pero lo recordaba, después de todo, había estado allí hacia apenas tres meses.

Cuando apagó el auto, bajó y lo observó todo con cuidado; aún estaba llenó de alumnas por doquier. Miró el reloj ajeno que traía puesto; entonces ya casi eran las tres de la tarde. Eso marcaba el artefacto que esa misma mañana, él había extraído de las cosas personales de Walter, el reloj que llevaba grabado en la parte trasera de la carátula: "De un amo a su mayordomo, en reconocimiento a todos tus años de fiel servicio. Octubre de 1968". Alucard decidió que ese reloj era demasiada joya para "un sirviente" y hasta detestó al objeto; pues esa fecha fue la de su reclusión en el sótano.

"Si es tan amable de presentarse en mi oficina". Esa había sido la indicación, pero, ¿Dónde estaba la oficina de la señora…? "¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?" Pensando en todo, menos en lo importante, lo había olvidado. Así que no tenía más remedio que averiguar como llegar hasta allí, y había decidido hacerlo como si fuera un humano normal.

"Preguntando se llega a Roma". Y caminó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones jeans que traía puestos, acomodándose bien las gafas oscuras y el saco negro sobre la camiseta; sabía como aparentar ser normal, sabía que ahora él no era "el rey no muerto, amo y señor de los vampiros", sino J.H. Brenner, un tío algo lejano de la joven Hellsing, un joven visitando Inglaterra, que hacía años no veía a la heredera.

Caminó por el jardín, pasó cerca del lago, atravesó el puente y ladeó la huerta, después se encontró con un complejo de instalaciones deportivas, donde a esa hora, tres alumnas jugaban con un mugriento balón, tratando de meterlo en una canasta. Sus voces y vivas eran lo único que había en ese parte de la escuela. Él creyó haberlas visto antes, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso, cuando de repente, una de ellas, una muchacha alta de piel durazno y cabello castaño lacio pesado, olvidó su turno de enceste y corrió y se pegó a la malla ciclónica que rodeaba a la cancha y gritó con bastante aire en los pulmones:-¡Guarda espaldas de Integra! ¡Guardaespaldas de Integra! ¡Sí, tú! ¡El del saco negro, ven acá!

Y le hacía señas para que se acercara sin dejar de sonreírle, mientras saboreaba una paleta de caramelo. Alucard se detuvo ante la insistencia de la colegiala, la reconoció. Entonces, con igual desenfado se acercó a ella.

-Hola

-Hola otra vez, ¿cómo has estado?

-¿Estas segura de que nos conocemos?

-¡Claro que estoy segura! ¿Qué no te acuerdas que asististe al baile de primavera? ¡Yo sí lo recuerdo y me debes tu compañía!

-No lo creo, pero…

-¿Viniste por lo del castigo de Integra? Está bien, ¡golpeó a una mal nacida!

-He, sí bueno, vine por eso, me citaron en la "Oficina de la directora Philiphs", pero no se como llegar, ¿no me lo dices?

-Claro, sí te lo digo, con una condición- le hablaba mientras lamía la paleta como si el caramelo pudiera sentir- ¡prométeme que un día de estos saldrás conmigo!

Alucard la vio a través de las micas negras y se río. A metros de ellos, Catherine Marshall y Maggie Parrish observaban a su amiga, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Por qué la risa?

-Por que yo no me relaciono con chiquillas como tú… ¡y menos si son amigas de mi ama!

-Ah, ¿qué tiene? Además tú me la debes, ¡la noche del baile me prometiste que me ibas a acompañar y no lo cumpliste!

-Yo no prometo nada a nadie- ese juego comenzaba a divertirlo y hasta pensó, "¿por qué Integra no es así de divertida? Y al tiempo que ella parecía desvestirlo con la mirad y pegaba la cara a la malla todo lo que podía, Alucard dio tres pasos y se colocó escasos centímetros de la colegiala, para decirle con coquetearía- no prometo nada, ¡mucho menos a niñas que ni mayores de edad son!

-¡Nadie se entera! Nadie se entera nunca…Además, si no me prometes que me vas a considerar, aunque sea un poquito, ¡le voy a decir a Integra lo que vi esa noche en!… la alacena

Alucard pareció fruncir el seño y retrocedió un paso, en ese momento él pudo darse la vuelta y dejar esa conversación, ir a buscar la oficina por él mismo, ¡cualquier cosa! Pero por pura curiosidad no lo hizo:-¿Lo que ocurrió en la alacena?

-¡Sí! Y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, puede que haya estado muy borracha, pero bien dicen, "que no hay ebrio que coma fuego", así que…vi perfectamente que estabas haciendo cosas "muy extrañas" con nuestra prefecta Norris.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, aunque claro- entornando los ojos, subió la pierna a la guarnición y las tablas de la falda se deslizaron por el muslo- no me extraña nada de la prefecta Norris y tú pues…no podrías llorar por que te convidaran pan, ¡ pero deja que Integra lo sepa!

Alucard comenzó a reírse:-No puedo creer que una chiquilla me este chantajeando, ¡como si te fuera a funcionar, niña!

-Si no te estoy pidiendo nada difícil, ¡nada más quiero que te acuerdes más seguido de mí! Guardaespaldas de Integra.

-Me dicen Alucard.

-Alucard…extraño nombre.

-No es un nombre, es un…apodo.

-Ah claro, pues…a mi me dicen B, también es un apodo, y ya que nos presentamos mejor… ¿qué dices? ¿Podemos ser amigos?-la pregunta fue acompañada por una mirada cargada con tanta sofisticación sensual, que se le hizo difícil a él, comprender que perteneciera a una niña de escasos diecisiete años, que adrede dejaba ver la piel sonrosada de su piernas, que mordisqueaba su caramelo con lamidas provocadoras.

Alucard escrutó a la jovencita, la miró de arriba abajo y no lo pudo evitar; en los muslos firmes de la castaña vio las piernas torneadas de Integra; en la cintura angosta de Blair, se imaginó el diminuto talle de su rubia ama; en los senos turgentes y recién esculpidos, los senos vírgenes de la heredera Hellsing. Instantáneamente la imagen entera de ella apareció sobre el cuerpo de la adolescente que tenía enfrente y entonces no le costó ningún trabajo desear ponerle una mano encima (o las dos); no le costó trabajo desear esa piel despierta por el efecto del ejercicio físico con olor a sudor limpio. Blair lo notaba y le gustaba, pero después de un momento, él tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para volver a la realidad y B seguía esperando una respuesta. Él la miró a los ojos a través de las gafas, su mirada se transparentaba, se acercó dos pasos, colocó las largas palmas sobre la tela, como un tigre. Lo único que los separó fue el acero de la malla.

-Bueno niña, después de todo, la cosa no suena tan mal...

-¿Saldrás conmigo algún día?

-Sí, me temo que alguna de estas noches de verano.

-¡Excelente! Entonces Integra no se enterará de nada, ni siquiera de esta charla, te lo prometo…

-¿Ahora me dirás como encontrar a la tal directora?

-Pasillo principal, al final de él doblas a la derecha, caminas cinco cubículos de cada lado y subes hasta una antesala forrada de madera donde está su secretaria, ¡tampoco es tan difícil dar con el cubil de "lady momia"!- y se rió mostrando sus parejos y blancos dientes.

-Entonces, si me disculpas...- le dijo afable - tengo que ir a cumplir con mi misión, ¡nos vemos!

Alucard se alejó con pasos largos, B no le despegó la mirada hasta que desapareció de vista. Maggie y Catherine sólo reprendieron esa nueva osadía de su amiga, con risas y admiraciones ligeras y B se vanagloriaba, presumiendo a sus amigas, como había logrado seducir a un hombre maduro

El vampiro se dirigió al edificio principal, cuando traspuso al patio central, halló apiñadas a las chicas de la "cofradía", que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlo con toda la atención del mundo mientras caminaba delante de ellas con un paso elegante y largo .Alucard les sonrió al estar cerca de ellas .

Cuando llegó al edificio principal, caminó a través del pasillo como le habían indicado; ancho, amplió e iluminado por un vitral de techo con imágenes marianas, sobre las losetas viejas se esparcían sus pasos; en las paredes estaban empotradas de cada lado, largas filas de casilleros de madera y acero, tablas con avisos, periódicos murales. Al llegar a una hilera de ventanales dobló a la derecha y vio unas escalinatas que daban al vestíbulo del despachó. Llegó, se hizo anunciar y en un momento más, la directora lo hizo pasar; su secretaria le abrió la puerta del despacho; el vampiro aspiró el aroma atestado a maderas viejas, tinta y libros.

De pie detrás del gran escritorio, la señora Philiphs le dio la bienvenida y mandó llamar a Integra. Luego lo invitó a tomar asiento y después de que Alucard se presentara, la saludara con una reverencia, se disculpó por no quitarse las gafas:-Disculpe esto, ¡pero es que traigo una conjuntivitis, que mejor no le cuento…!

La señora la miró extrañada, y luego de que él declinara su invitación para tomar una taza de té, la encopetada directora se sentó en su gran silla sin quitarle los ojos de encima, sin dejar de repasar su imagen como buscando un recuerdo.

-¿No lo he visto antes, señor Brenner? – decía mientras se ajustaba las gafas de aumento en el puente de la nariz.

-Ah, ha no lo creo, ¡hace muchos años que no había estado en Londres! Tal vez cinco años después de que Integra naciera, fue la ultima vez que estuve aquí…

-Pues habla usted muy bien el inglés, incluso su acento es perfecto.

-Eso es por que en casa tengo que hablarlo todo el tiempo, usted sabe, los parentescos.

-¿De donde es exactamente usted?

-Vengo de Holanda, soy familiar de Integra por parte de su padre…-decía con total seguridad.

-Brenner, no me parece un apellido muy holandés.

-Todo se debe a que mi madre, hermana de los Van Helsing de Ámsterdam, conoció a mi padre, en uno de sus viajes, él era un buen caballero avecindado en la provincia de Babaria. Se casaron y marcharon a vivir a los Países Bajos, que es en donde he estado casi toda mi vida…

La señora Philiphs miró a Alucard moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Creyendo su historia, continuó con lo previsto después de cuestionar por que un pariente tan lejano tendría que merecer la confianza necesaria para tratar el tema que estaban a punto de; más argumentos por parte del vampiro y las ganas de la directora por deshogarse, cinco minutos después, la secretaria entró y le entregó el expediente de Integra, lo colocó entre ambos, en medio del escritorio.

El expediente era una carpeta reforzada de pastas duras color paja que contenía no menos de setecientas hojas separadas por broches y subcarpetas. Era un inventario de documentos de lo más variopinto, con reportes, seguimientos y observaciones que databan y condesaban los seis años de historial académico de Integra con todos y cada uno de sus bemoles.

-Señor Brenner, ¡su sobrina tiene un serio problema de conducta! ¡Tan sólo vea esto! ¡De pensar que un día fue una de mis mejores estudiantes! Hasta que a unos meses de iniciado el primer año, su actitud cambió radicalmente y se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza.

Alucard la escuchaba atento, luego la mujer le repitió todas las quejas que ya le había dado por teléfono, aderezada con otros tantos documentos en el expediente y anécdotas tan penosas como el cuento entero del asunto del _Baile de la orquídea_, aunque claro, todo desde la perspectiva de ella.

En esos momentos, la misma Integra bajaba cada una de las escaleras que aún las separaban de la planta baja. Venía arrastrando su bolso de lona por las gradas y también estornudando en salvas "y esto es por que_ lady Momia _ya debe de estar hablando de mi con…Walter, ¿por qué no me habrá avisado que regresaba hoy?" Siguió con su camino, cuando llegó al inicio del gran pasillo se detuvo, se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga sucia de la blusa, se miró una vez más las manos magulladas por el efecto del detergente con el que limpió el sarro de las ventanas; "úsese con precaución en un ambiente despejado, no tenga contacto directo con él y no lo deje al alcance de los niños". Un detalle; no leyó la etiqueta.

El calor, el aburrimiento y el hambre sólo eran superadas por el malestar en la palma de sus manos, las cuales sólo atinó a embadurnar de saliva como si estas fueran un par de deliciosas paletas heladas de limón…Por lo menos así, la sensación de calor y comezón punzante se aminoró y la muchacha se echó la bolsa al hombro y llegó a la oficina, fuera de la cual, pudo escuchar la cantaleta de la directora aunque a través del cristal traslucido de la puerta era imposible ver algo.

-Espera a que te anuncie- le indicó la secretaria, que esperó cosa de cinco minutos para llamar de nuevo a la puerta de la oficina, se asomó y dijo- está aquí la señorita…

-¡Hágala pasar!- indicó la directora- …cómo le estaba diciendo (Integra entró arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza baja de vergüenza por tener que ver a su mayordomo en su escuela)… ¡está niña esta cada día peor! Señor, ¡yo no se que hacer con ella!... (La muchacha no se movía de su lugar junto a la puerta, ni levantaba la mirada)…Integra, ¡ven a sentarte junto a tu tío!

Al escuchar eso, a la rubia casi se le hacen agua las piernas; sintió sudar frío y luego caliente y boquiabierta alzó los ojos para ver algo que nunca en toda su vida creyó ver; delante de ella, Alucard le sonreía recargado en el respaldo de la silla. Integra no sabía si gritar o salir corriendo, no sabía si sentir asombro, enojo o indignación y el rostro se le descompuso en un gesto que no disimulaba su malestar.

Por su parte, el vampiro sólo se limitó a saludarla con el vaivén de la mano derecha y a echarle una miradita picara de soslayo por arriba de las micas oscuras de las gafas, junto a esa sonrisa felina de burla y revancha.

-Integra, ¿te vas a quedar allí parada? ¿Qué no escuchaste que vengas? Tu tío Brenner está aquí.

-¿Mi…tio…Brenner?

-¡Hay sobrinita, que bromista eres!- y Alucard se levantó de su silla y fue hasta ella, la tomó por la muñeca y la condujo hasta el escritorio, no sin antes decirle- ¡lo que pasa es que no sabías que llegué hoy muy temprano! ¿Te sorprende verme después de tantos años? Yo se que sólo te he enviado postales de navidad, pero no eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de ti, ¡dame un abrazo!- y halándola hacia él, la estrechó contra su pecho en una fingida muestra de amor filial, Integra abrió muy enormes los ojos, al sentir al vampiro tan cerca.

-Sí…sí tío, que sorpresa- dijo ella remarcando cada palabra y mirando a Alucard con incendiarios ojos.

-Bueno, ¡tú y yo tenemos tantas cosas que contarnos de nuestras vidas! Pero dime, princesita, ¿no le vas a dar un beso a tu tío?- dijo Alucard aguantándose las ganas de carcajearse y señalando su propia mejilla.

Integra apretó los dientes y afiló la mirada, tenía ganas, más que darle un beso, unas cuantas bofetadas "marca diablo" al vampiro sinvergüenza ese, "¡que beso ni que demonios, infeliz monstruo de mier…!"

-¡Integra siéntate ya!

-Sí, señora Philiphs.

-Bueno señor Brenner, espero que algo bueno salga de esta charla, y le voy a decir lo que creo conveniente hacer.

Integra se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara de asco.

-Usted dirá…

-Mire, milord, me parece que es necesario que le tengan más atención, pero sobre todo, más disciplina. ¡Yo no se que tan difícil es para ti comportarte como lo que eres, Integra!

-¿Y según usted, yo que soy?

-¡Una señorita de alta sociedad! ¡Una muy respetable señorita que debe cuidar su apellido y el prestigio de su casa! Además, toma en cuenta, que si no tienes excelentes recomendaciones por parte de todos tus profesores, y por supuesto de mi, ten por seguro que no irás a Oxford el otoño entrante.

Integra se relajó en la silla y dijo riéndose:-¡No invente! Usted y yo sabemos que estoy matriculada en Oxford desde el día en que nací, así como todos los Hellsing que han venido o están por venir…

-Es increíble, ¡encima te vanaglorias!

-Pues no quiera espantarme con pamplinas…

-Parece que adrede te empeñas en intentar lo contrario, ¡yo no se por que!

-Tengo mis razones, mis propios "demonios", con los que debo luchar.

-¿Pero que problemas puede tener una niña de tu edad?

Al escuchar eso, la chica sólo alzo la cabeza al techo y comenzó a reírse mientras relajaba su la espalda en la silla y ponía sus manos en el vientre.

-¿Ya lo vio, señor Brenner? Allí la tiene.

Alucard sonrío para sí, se acomodó las gafas y le dijo a Integra:-Hija, por lo menos intenta ser más amable…o disimilar en todo caso.

-¡Tú no sabes como es aquí!- a punto de perder los estribos y olvidar que tenía que disimular.

-Pero…también he sido, hee… escolapio, dime, ¿no te costaría menos trabajo si trataras de poner algo de tu parte?

Observados por la mirada atenta de la directora, Alucard tomó en las suyas, las manos delgadas de la chica (de nuevo un torbellino, de nuevo una punzada y algo así como un calorcito naciendo desde dentro), ella cerró los ojos y él intentó fingir que iba a persuadir a su "terca sobrina", para que diera su brazo a torcer y aceptara las reglas de su instituto por las semanas que le restaban en él. Pero entonces, el vampiro volteó las menudas palmas en las enormes de él y lo que vio, no le gustó nada. Las manos de su ama estaban visiblemente lastimadas; rojas, calientes, despellejadas. Entonces, como no queriendo la cosa, se permitió una pregunta acerca de ello a lo que la directora comentó que seguramente era consecuencia del castigo impuesto.

-¿En qué consistió?

-Tuvo que limpiar toda un aula en el tercer piso.

-Limpiar dice…

-Hacer el aseo, es el castigo estipulado para faltas como la agresión física, aunque claro, si hubiera sido una alumna de menos alcurnia, talvez la hubiera suspendido- expresó mientras limpiaba las gafas con un paño de gamuza.

-Ya veo, ya veo…-dijo Alucard apretando los labios.

Extraña molestia la que sentía en esos momentos. Lo que le producía ver las finas manos de su ama, convertidas en una lastima, era una profunda ofensa e indignación. Prejuicio arraigado en todos los siglos de su existencia de abolengos, sangre azul y cortes reales; esas eran las ideas de un antiguo y rancio aristócrata como él. No podía evitarlo, la ideología irracional e infundada acerca de las suprema y legitima superioridad de algunas clases como la suya y la de su ama, y su derecho inapelable de no "hacer ninguna clase de actividad indigna", como consideraba él a cualquier trabajo manual, domestico, relacionado con la servidumbre. Para él humillantes eran ese tipo de cosas; tomar un jergón, una escoba y tallar pisos y ventanas…. "¡eso que se lo dejen a las tórtolas o a Walter!" Insoportable, insoportable le resultaba imaginar a Integra tallando pisos como si fuera una "vulgar fregatriz".

Así, con el sentimiento aquel atravesado en el pecho, suspirando, y soltando con cuidado las manos de Integra, se dirigió a la directora.

-Señora Philiphs, la felicito por su empeño y dedicación en aras de la disciplina de esta institución.

Integra lo miró más que molesta y se retorció de animadversión en la silla.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias señor Brenner!...

-Sin embargo y con todo el respeto que usted se merece, ¿acaso se está olvidando que está tratando con damas?

La directora pareció descomponerse por un momento, casi tira la taza de té que ya se llevaba a los labios. Poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio, preguntó como si algo se le hubiera atascado en la garganta:-¿Cómo dice, milord?

-Lo que escuchó, milady, a decir verdad, pienso que los castigos, como este que usted impuso a mi am… a mi sobrina, ¡son totalmente indignos de su rango!

Integra lo miró de repente, como si el hombre que estaba junto a ella fuera otro que hasta ahora no conocía.

Pero la señora Philiphs, después de la sorpresa inicial, volvió a reclinarse en el gran respaldo de su silla, volvió a concentrarse y a tomar su misma actitud flemática de siempre.

-No es mi afán denostar la posición de mis alumnas, milord, ¡pero tampoco es esto un centro de descanso para vacacionar!

-¡A, vamos! Lo que usted pretende es una prisión. Entonces, ¿debería llamarla señora alcaide?

-¡¡Sí!! ¡Sí Aluc…sí tío, eso mismo!- expresó la rubia, toda llena de motivación, arrodillándose en la silla.

-¡Milord! No le permito tal insolencia, ¡señorita Hellsing, siéntese bien! Así yo no creo que nos vayamos a entender, pero le recuerdo, ¡que yo tengo todo el derecho que me da la confianza depositada por los señores padres de familia en mi, para hacer de sus hijas damas disciplinadas y bien educadas! ¡Disciplina, señor Brenner, disciplina es mi principal objetivo y no va a ser usted o su sobrina quienes pongan en tela de juicio mi propósito!

Alucard se sonrió al ver a la directora de pie, apoyando su huesudo cuerpo sobre dos brazos feroces que se aferraban con las palmas al paño del escritorio. Él sonrió al verla bufar y clavar sus grises y fieras pupilas en ambos.

-El derecho que los padres de familia han depositado en usted…

-¡Así es!

-Eso suena muy utópico, pero, ¿se olvida usted que Integra no tiene padres? Y me parece, que usted está abusando de esa condición, milady.

-¿Cómo puede decir tal cosa?

-No se engañe, ¿usted le haría tal cosa si sir Arthur viviera? - dijo tomando una de las muñecas de Integra, alzándole el brazo como si dijera presente, y mostrando la palma lastimada.

-¡Por Dios santo, señor Brenner! Esta usted exagerando, ¡ni que le hubiera aplicado los tormentos de las Santa Inquisición!

-Señora mía, le repito, se está usted olvidando que está tratando con una dama aristócrata, ¡usted no puede tratarla como si fuera una fregona escogida del vulgo! ¡Cualquier cosa como esa es inconcebible para alguien de nuestra clase!

(Integra miraba a Alucard sin dejar de sorprenderse)

-¡No me hable de aristocracia ni de preceptos, jovencito! ¡No se olvide tampoco, de que yo llevo siendo aristócrata, mucho tiempo más que usted!- y se pasó los dedos por las canas.

Alucard e Integra se voltearon a ver y ni pudieron evitar reírse, lo que hizo enojar aún más a la señora.

-¡No le veo ninguna gracia!

-No mida la nobleza por los años- dijo Alucard para remendar la indiscreción posible- la nobleza de cuna no se mide en la edad de un individuo, sino en la antigüedad de su abolengo.

Pensó él, repasando su enorme árbol genealógico que abarcaba desde Rumania, hasta Hungría. Pero la señora Philiphs, aguijoneada por la punzante irá, insistió:

-¡No se olvide que esas ideas acerca de que un aristócrata no podía mover un dedo, han quedado muy atrás! ¿Acaso no sabe usted, que nuestra familia real, es ejemplo fehaciente de ello? Su majestad en persona, recibió educación militar en su juventud…

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? Integra tampoco es Su majestad y si a esas vamos, le puedo asegurar que Integra no es una muñeca de cristal y porcelana, pero le repito, ¡no es una sirvienta, por lo menos no la suya!

(Integra los miraba ambos, presenciando la discusión cada vez más acalorada)

-Lo que quiero decir es que aunque respetamos con fervor todas las tradiciones de nuestro país, ¡también estamos regidas por los nuevos preceptos de modernidad y renovación en los derechos de la aristocracia! Por lo que no veo nada de escandaloso en que lady Hellsing, friegue uno que otro piso y vaya, tan es así, ¡qué lo seguirá haciendo según lo disponga yo!

Alucard no estaba dispuesto a perder esa insulsa discusión, así que, acomodándose las gafas negras, se apoyó en el escritorio de la misma forma en que la educadora estaba, se puso cara a cara con ella y le dijo con marcada insolencia, burla y franca amenaza:

-¿A sí? Pues… ¡¡a mi me _vienen guangos_ los "los nuevos preceptos de modernidad y renovación en los derechos de la aristocracia"!! ¡Señora directora! …

_**Continuará....**_

* * *

Y este fue mi quinto capitulo, tal vez no fue más largo que los anteriores pero tampoco deseaba tardarme más con la actualización, por lo que lo mejor del capítulo (y por supuesto de la historia), está por llegar ^^. Este episodio tal vez no estuvo tan divertido, pero según yo, el que sigue sí.

Gracias a todos por las reviews y hasta otro episodio.


	6. Magdalenas

**VI**

**Magdalenas **

La señora Philiphs tuvo que sujetarse de la silla, aferrarse a las coderas y contraerse en el respaldo para poder recobrarse en sí misma y dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando y viendo. Desencajada, miraba a Alucard delante suyo y por un momento le pareció que un ser de otro mundo le clavaba los ojos encima; dos pupilas efervescentes que se encendían por detrás de las micas oscuras.

El vampiro sentía que había acabado con la cúspide de su discusión, con las palabras que había dicho hasta hace unos momentos con un tono que se asemejó a la embestida de un toro de lidia. Entonces, recobró la calma y volvió a tomar asiento sin despegar los ojos de encima a la directora que respiraba onda y profundo y se había tornado más pálida que la cera; todo, producto de la ira.

-Bueno…esto…sí es…una total locura…Jamás, ¡jamás en todos mi años como educadora me había topado con una familia de esta clase! ¡Dios santísimo se apiade de mi!- y se persignó levantando los ojos a la cruz que había arriba del marco de la puerta de su despacho.

-Me parece, milady, que usted y yo tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar, antes de ponernos a gritar como un par de neandertales.

-¡¿Le parece?!

-Desde luego, viéndolo con más calma, la verdad es que ambos nos hemos ofuscado- dijo a modo de disculpa, no quería que su proceder fuera a afectar a su ama y rectificó, suspirando hondo y largo.

-¡Esto es más de lo que yo pueda tolerar!

-No será por mucho tiempo, se lo aseguro, de todas maneras, mi sobrina ya se marcha de esta institución en unas semanas.

-Bien, eso podría ser un consuelo para mí. -aún agitada y acalorada, más por la discusión que por los más de treinta y dos grados Celsius del ambiente- sin embargo, ¡todas, absolutamente todas nuestras alumnas, están "casadas" con su colegio y …todos sabrán que lady Hellsing egresó de este muy renombrado! Entonces, ¡¿qué dirán de mí?! ¡¿Cómo quedaré ante mis antecesoras y sucesoras?!

Alucard la miró y luego se sonrió. Para él, ese asunto del prestigio no tendría ningún inconveniente, lo veía resuelto desde ya.

-¿Ya ves como discutir con la señora Philiphs, no tiene caso?- intervino Integra, quien ya se sentía la vencedora absoluta de la discusión.

-Puede ser, yo no se, ¿cómo saberlo si no hemos llegado a una conclusión? Qué espero, sea satisfactoria para ambas partes….

-¡No me venga usted con eso, señor Brenner! ¡Qué estoy a punto de hacerlos desalojar de esta oficina!

El vampiro evaluó la situación y la halló más simple y banal de lo que en un principio creía. Ante él sólo vio a una mujer anticuada victima de un estrecho concepto sobre la importancia de la vida. De cualquier forma, sabía que su ama estaba y estaría incrustada en ese mundo, que personas como la estirada anciana de ojos grises, se empeñaban en construir, por lo que, sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo, lo encendió y dijo con parsimonia:-Sí milady, creo que usted y yo aún podremos llegar a un acuerdo-…y se atrevió a mirarla con sus ojos de fuego al desnudo, apoyando el codo en su escritorio y sonriéndole con tal seguridad que la directora súbitamente decidió prestarle oídos.

-¡Oye, Aluc…Tío! No quiero estar más aquí, ¿tan sólo podremos irnos? ¿Qué es lo que le vas a decir?

Alucard medio miró a Integra y le respondió:-Te prometo que no tardaré, por lo pronto, ¿podrías esperarme afuera, por favor?

Al escuchar aquello, Integra sintió que su quijada llegaba al suelo, no podía creer que él le estuviera dando ordenes:-Pe…pe….¡pero!

-Integra….-y estrechó una de sus manos en la suya y la miró como hasta entonces nunca lo había hecho, con una suplica casi ronroneante - por favor, sal de la oficina, ¡te prometo que no tardaré!

Pupilas con pupilas, Integra pareció haber recibido algún tipo de mensaje especial, por lo que tragó espeso y asintió con la cabeza; se levantó lentamente de la silla, tomó su bolso de lona y sin despegarle los ojos encima al vampiro, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Qué le irá a decir? ¿Qué está planeando?" Se puso a pensar Integra, y se quedó de espaldas a la puerta y la voz de la secretaria la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ni creas que vas a quedarte allí a escuchar la conversación de adentro…

Un, "no era mi intención" y una cara de asco, fue lo que la secretaria obtuvo de la rubia, que inmediatamente se encaminó fuera del despachó, a buscar mejor aire que respirar.

-Veo, señora, que ambos nos hemos tratado como un par de impertinentes- decía el vampiro al interior del despacho- en ese tenor, yo aceptó que me excedí, y por ello pido disculpas.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia la enjuta dama, a la cual no le quedó más remedio que aceptar las dispensas del caballero, y precisamente por eso, por que le habían pedido el perdón con toda corrección, tal, como ella no veía desde hacía muchos años, con maneras que databan de sus épocas de juventud.

-Veo que después de todo, demuestra usted la nobleza de su familia.

-Gracias. Sin embargo, debo decirle que usted se equivoca respecto a Integra…se equivoca a tal grado, que su error no le ha permitido ver, lo que para otras personas podría ser tan evidente.

-¿Cómo dice? ¡¿A qué se refiere?! ¡Créame que usted conoce menos a esa jovencita de lo que yo, que he tratado reeducarla por seis largos años! Además, ¡no puede decir nada al respecto, pues la voz de la experiencia, siempre tendrá más sabiduría!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! Puede ser que la falta de experiencia lleve al error, pero también es cierto que el exceso de ella, puede conducir al prejuicio.

-Hable claro de una vez e ignoraré que me llamó prejuiciosa.

-Usted…no tiene ni la menor idea de quien es Integra…No sabe siquiera la capital importancia que ella tiene.

Por un momento, la señora Philiphs pareció desconcertarse y frunció aún más el seño en una actitud interrogante.

-Usted está preocupada por el legado, el prestigio y la trascendencia…pues bien, no debe al respecto…estoy seguro de que mi sobrina superará con creces cualquier expectativa.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo es que hará eso?- preguntó y sonrió incrédula.

-Por que ella posee un espíritu inquebrantable…ella es casi una mujer, una mujer con un corazón temerario, que no le se amedrenta ante nada, lo se, oh, yo lo sé…Ese ímpetu excesivo, que usted considera como un defecto, en realidad es una cualidad…

-No veo como, no en una sociedad como la nuestra…

-Hay quienes simple y sencillamente no nacieron para amoldarse, además, no diría lo mismo si Integra fuera un varón. Nadie la criticaría, al contrario, dirían que conduce su vida perfectamente, que posee gran coraje y valía y lo admirarían por ello, entonces, ¿por qué no pueden, simple y sencillamente darle un poco de respeto a mi sobrina?…

-Se le da el que merece…ni más ni menos.

-No, se equivoca usted y lamento no poder decirle las razones exactas, pero debe escucharme muy bien cuando le digo…-y levantó como un lanza su largo y señorial índice derecho- usted no tiene idea de lo que hace y dice con respecto a lady Hellsing, no la tiene, por que si así fuera, ¡no la obligaría a fregar pisos y ventanas!

La directora miró a Alucard y se sonrió divertida e incrédula, para ella, Integra no era más que una punzante piedra en el zapato, una de la que estaba contenta de poder librarse pronto. Y en cuanto al discurso de Alucard, la señora lo tomó como los argumentos hiperbólicos que todo familiar enajenado con su criatura, solía dar para defenderla. Sin embargo, algo en el hombre que tenía enfrente la hacía sentir un temor irrazonable y una necesidad de brindarle respeto, por eso, y por el consuelo de que en unas semanas no vería a la chiquilla en su colegio, resolvió decir:-Ya veo, que usted, ¡cómo todo familiar defiende a capa y espada a su retoño! Está por demás decírselo milord, pero, ¡el amor nos ciega! Y el beneficiario de nuestros sentimientos, es siempre un estuche de monerías ante nuestros ojos…Pero bueno, parece que es hora de hacer un arreglo, según parece…

-Muy inteligente de su parte apuntarlo, es cierto, hemos llegado a esa parte…-con cierta molestia se pasó el dedo por el cuello redondo de la camiseta. "Amor", y la palabra junto a toda su carga semántica, lo hizo incomodarse.

-¿Qué es lo que ofrece usted?

-Milady- se puso de pie casi de un golpe, caminó unos pasos con las manos a la espalda- si usted hace el esfuerzo por tolerar, ¡ya no aceptar! A mi querida sobrina, yo le prometo que ella reivindicará cualquier falla que haya tenido en este presente…lo único que debemos hacer es darle tiempo y veremos ante nosotros algo casi inverosímil, difícil de comprender, pero no de admirar, se lo aseguro…

-Explíquese…

-Le repito, es una lastima que ahora no pueda, pero yo... ¡yo le juro!...- se detuvo de nuevo frente a la directora, en el escritorio-¡yo le juro por el honor de mi familia que Inglaterra no olvidará fácilmente el apellido Hellsing…! Y allí, ganará usted en su prestigio.

La señora Philiphs, lo escuchó, con ciertas reservas, pero asintió frente a Alucard, que le hablaba con una seguridad y un aplomo pleno.

- Está bien, creo que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en algo, aunque no le entiendo, señor Brenner, ya que lo que yo intentó enseñarle a Integra, en este colegio, entre otras cosas es la manera en como una señorita debe actuar en la vida diaria, como debe respetar y dar respetar su nombre y así, ser digna de la sociedad a la que pertenece y del apellido que herede.

-Pero ella ha heredado todo de su padre, ¿qué más podría hacerle falta? ¿De qué apellido habla?

-¿De cual va a ser? ¡Pues del apellido que su esposo le de, por supuesto!

-¿Esposo?- preguntó Alucard tomando asiento nuevamente, sintiendo como si su propia manzana de Adán se le atorara en la traquea y lo ahogara-¿esposo dice? (y la palabra misma pareció quemarle los labios de sólo pronunciarla).

-¡Claro, desde luego señor Brenner! Una de las principales misiones de esta institución es formar a las alumnas para ser unas esposas dignas e ideales, de hecho, es parte del plan curricular; asignaturas como _Etiqueta_, por ejemplo, hacen de las niñas, mujeres refinadas para brindar orgullo a sus esposos y a sus familias políticas…

Alucard trataba de asimilar, lo que el juzgaba un "montón de tonterías juntas", el sólo hecho de imaginar a su ama tomando el te, vestida de rosa, charlando con amiguitas insulsas de tonterías de sociedad, le producía una mezcla de asco y risa, pero lo otro…esposo, ¡esposo! Nada más de pensar que algún día un petulante "y asqueroso niño de papis, hijo de mala madre, cachorro mimado, mal nacido…", pudiera llegar a nombrarse su amo y señor, no por derecho de sangre, sino por consorcio, hacía que el vampiro se demoliera por dentro, sintiera que sus entrañas explotaban y que en cualquier momento iba a lograr la transformación canina para salir huyendo de la oficina con la cola entre las piernas.

-¿Se siente usted bien?

-Ah, sí, sí, es sólo que…creo que el calor me está haciendo mella.

-Comprendo…y volviendo al tema del matrimonio, sería bueno ponerlo al tanto en lo que respecta al prospecto de lady Hellsing.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Que ahora mismo le voy a mostrar quien es su futuro esposo…No todas las alumnas tienen la fortuna de estar comprometidas desde el nacimiento, ¡menos con un partido de tan noble cuna! Pero su sobrina lo ha estado desde hace años…-buscaba en el enorme expediente una carpeta- ella está comprometida con lord Charles Islands, hijo de sir Hugh Islands, parte del gabinete personal de Su Majestad…

Y puso al frente, la carpeta con información del susodicho joven: fotografías de él que lo mostraban desde su infancia; algo sobre su trayectoria académica; su historia familiar; el noble árbol genealógico y por supuesto, ¡su blondo retrato actual! De él, a los dieciocho años…Entonces, Alucard pudo reconocer en ese joven aristócrata con casco y casaca para montar, ¡al rubio que besaba a Integra! En la foto que él mismo vampiro vio aparecida en el _Daily Mirror _aquella mañana de hace tres meses.

-Cuando una señorita tiene un prometido desde la cuna, pedimos que se nos de un pequeño expediente del mismo, para archivarlo, por supuesto…Este joven es una joya, es uno de los mejores estudiantes del colegio Eton y heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna, por ello, ¡debo felicitarlo! La familia Hellsing hará una gran alianza cuando se concrete esa unión en un par de años…

Pero el vampiro ya no escuchaba, sólo pasaba hoja tras hoja contenida en la carpeta de papel; veía las fotografías, las reseñas y los datos que decían que ese jovencito de mejillas sonrosadas (y pulso en las arterias), era el estereotipo perfecto del príncipe azul y hasta maldijo con todas las palabrotas del averno a sir Hugh por haberlo engendrado. Pero más se maldijo a sí mismo por estar sintiendo lo que estaba sintiendo; simplemente no le hallaba definición al estorbo en el pecho, a la obstrucción de la garganta, al calor de las sienes, al vacío en el estomago y en lo que quedaba de su alma…

Con grande esfuerzo, continuó la charla con la señora Philiphs, como si nada pasara, ante todo, quería saber lo posible acerca de ese compromiso:-Y dígame, ¿ellos ya se conocen, no es así?

-Sí, precisamente, lo hicieron formalmente hace tres meses, en nuestro _conocido Baile de la orquidea_, ya se lo comenté, uno de los dos chicos que pelearon por su causa- y entorno los ojos- fue precisamente lord Charles, pero lo que pienso es que, si una señorita es lo suficientemente seria, no tiene por que dar cabida a ese tipo de situaciones, seguramente ella estaba coquetean…

-Ya, milady, creo que acabamos de quedar en un acuerdo- espetó Alucard, parando sus habladurías con un ademán de la mano derecha y desviando la mirada, no quería escuchar eso de su ama, sin embargo…

-Ah, y me parece que de eso también tengo que hablarme, milord…acerca del comportamiento ehhh, "sentimental" de su sobrina…-hizo como que le costaba trabajo decir el eufemismo.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Verá, no es que me consté que Integra sea un tanto, "inquieta", pero la noche de la fiesta, y de verdad no se lo quería mencionar…Me parece que hay motivos para pensar que ella y lord Charles tuvieron escarceos amorosos en el jardín…(Alucard abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y puso una cara que sólo se comparaba a la que puso el día que doctor Abraham le clavo una estaca en el corazón)…verá, yo se que a esta edad de efervescencia hormonal, los chicos pueden llegar a ser muy "hiperactivos", sin embargo, es muy importante que le refuercen en casa los valores del recato, ya que aquí se les aconseja que preserven su virtud a cualquier costo, ante todo, somos una escuela de corte religioso, y como usted sabe, consideramos grave falta moral y pecado que nuestras alumnas no llegasen vírgenes al matrimonio…

La directora tuvo que parar un momento su eufemístico discurso, por que su interlocutor estaba clavado como estatua, fruncía los labios y apretaba los puños de indignación, por fin, arrastrando la lengua preguntó: -¿Está usted segura de eso?

-Tan segura como de la santidad de Cristo resucitado, no, pero como le repito, tenemos buenas razones para creerlo, incluso el testimonio de una de nuestras más renombradas alumnas, precisamente la joven condesa de Felton, dijo haberlos visto en una situación…"nada decorosa", junto al estanque, la noche de la fiesta, después, Integra entró al salón, estaba descalza y despeinada, y el joven, ¡vaya! Pues venía desfajado y visiblemente… (Alucard movía la cabeza negativamente, sintiéndose consternado y furioso) bueno, como le decía, no voy a dudar de las palabras de la condesa, ¡ella es una joven tan ejemplar, tan virtuosa y sincera… sería incapaz de mentirme en un asunto tan delicado, cuando ella misma me pidió que moderará la actitud de sus compañeras, por el bien de este colegio!

Alucard quiso decir palabra y no pudo, quiso maldecir o salir de allí, pero supo que sería un desastre.

-Entiendo su indignación y su consternación, señor Brenner, pero era necesario que lo supiera…además, creo que la causa de ese comportamiento, puede ser la mala influencia de una de sus intimas amigas…la relación que su sobrina tiene con la señorita Hamilton, Eve Blair es su nombre…

Para acentuar más su desasosiego, Alucard vio la imagen de la lasciva y provocadora B, se acordó de su atrevimiento, de su liviandad y hasta se arrepintió de haber deseado que "su ama fuera así de divertida como ella". Entonces, enojado y celoso (aunque no lo admitiera ni para sí mismo), no le costo trabajo dar crédito a las palabras de la directora.

-….por que ya lo dice el dicho, "el que con lobos anda, a aullar se enseña" y también acuérdese que, "dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres". Pero realmente, no hemos podido hacer nada con la conducta de esta muchacha descarriada, ¡Dios me perdone! Pero esa niña, Blair, es la María Magdalena en nuestro rebaño, a quien desearíamos redimir…

-María Magdalena…-repitió entre dientes Alucard, mientras se sobaba las sienes con la mirada en el suelo.

-Así es, y como toda manzana podrida, es posible que corrompa a las demás que se le acercan, no querríamos más magdalenas en nuestras filas…

Al escuchar esa comparación, de Integra con esa celebre mujer bíblica, Alucard casi brincó en su asiento. Comprendió entonces que no tenía caso seguir allí, hasta se sintió ridículo por haber abogado tan apasionadamente por su ama. El discurso de la directora, la estocada perfecta con que había ganado esa batalla. Y a su memoria regresaron las fotos en los periódicos; el retrato de Charles Islands; las palabras de la directora; la imagen de Blair y por encima de todo; los recuerdos de las costumbres libertinas de sir Arthur… ¡No! ¡Es que su doncella inmaculada a quien tan fielmente servía, no podía ser eso que la directora decía! No podía ser, por que ella siempre era tan seria, tan entregada a su trabajo, tan fiel a la memoria de su padre…Sin embargo su misma conciencia lo traicionaba;"de tal palo, tal astilla". Sus prejuicios y pensamientos lo atormentaban todos juntos, "yo puedo ser un hombrezuelo bajo, ruin, ladino, ¡sucio!... ¡pero ella no!"…

-Sólo una pregunta, milady…

-¿Cual?

-¿Tiene conocimiento de que…lord Islands y mi sobrina se hayan seguido viendo, es decir, que tengan una relación de noviazgo?

-Pues, no lo se con certeza, de la vida privada de su sobrina sabemos bien poco, pero, a juzgar que lady Hamilton y lady Parrish llevan tórridos romances con sus parejas del baile, no podemos descartar esa opción.

Lo último que le faltaba saber, lo que quiso creer por culpa del despecho; "Mi ama es una niña hipócrita…", y se levantó respirando hondo, despidiéndose de la directora con palabras secas:-Bueno, le agradezco su tiempo, milady Philiphs…yo, le aseguro que mi sobrina ya no dará más problemas y que hablaré con ella respecto a lo que me acaba de comunicar…

-Lo siento mucho, pero era mejor que lo supiera…

-Sí, sí, sí…no se preocupe. Lamento las molestias causadas- le extendió la mano, la estrechó, suspiró hondo y antes de marcharse dijo- pero una cosa si le digo; un hombre que se apura a seducir a una joven doncella y no la protege del escándalo, como lord Islands hizo… ¡decididamente no es un caballero! Con su permiso, que tenga una excelente tarde…

"¡Pero eso, eso me pasa por idiota! ¿Quién diablos me mandó aquí?"

Así, con todas sus creencias, muy viejas (como la del pundonor y la honra de una doncella) y nuevas (como el derecho de una mujer a reinar y gobernar aún por encima de los prejuicios sociales), revueltas en su cabeza; con un montón de sentimientos ofuscados en su pecho y su mente; con la marejada del enfado circundándolo, cerró la puerta del despacho tras de sí, sintiendo que en verdad, llevaba el rabo entre las piernas.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Oh, lamento la tardanza, pero más lamento lo corto que resulto ser de nuevo el capítulo, que no haya podido entregarlo más temprano y tan completo como que quería, pero es que últimamente he estado sufriendo del temido "bloqueo del fiquer", osease que las musas no me visitan por más que las llame. Por esta razón (y también por que estoy preparando mi incursión en otro fandom), es que tardé y por la que tal vez tardaré en el siguiente, pero es que prefiero la tardanza a subir algo mal logrado.

También pido disculpas por faltar a mis promesas; dije que este tenía mas comedia, pero, como no lo hice tan largo como quería, no lo tendrá; no abarqué lo que ya había pensado (hasta le tuve que cambiar el titulo).

Ahora les dejo este fragmento, creo que por momentos muchs nos sentiremos aunque un poco identificados (eso creo), ¿quien no odia los chismes y los malos entendidos?

Ojala que les gusté y pues nos vemos en el siguiente.

Y por cierto; en este capitulo hay más intrigas y ponzoña XD


	7. Hellsing contestataria

**VII**

**Hellsing contestataria**

Integra se paseaba de un lado al otro al final del pasillo con un cigarrillo a punto de extinguirse hasta la colilla, atrapado entre los dientes. Las manos ya las tenía vendadas, tuvo tiempo para ir a la enfermería y que le pusieran ungüento y le dieren desinflamantes.

El calor le había hecho remojar su cabello en el lavabo del baño; mataba el tiempo, pero aún le pareció más eterno cuando no vio aparecer rápido al vampiro por el gran pasillo principal; se moría de impaciencia y curiosidad (y también de hambre y sed).

Le dio un nuevo suspiro al tabaco, justo cuando escuchó que alguien se aproximaba, se apresuró a tirarlo al suelo, pisarlo y patearlo para que nadie indeseable la sorprendiera fumando otra vez.

Unos segundos después, la estilizada figura del vampiro apareció al principio del pasillo; las largas piernas dando trancos firmes. Él se recortaba contra el ventanal de cristales diáfanos y coloreados y no se le distinguía el rostro…pero, ¡por su Majestad la reina, que ella pudo haber identificado esa silueta y ese andar de lord entre más de un millar de hombres con similares características!

"¡Grandísimo imbécil! La mente del antiguo caballero era una marejada de pensamientos, tal y como la había dejado la señora Philiphs. ¿Qué era lo que más le dolía? Podía pensar entre algunas opciones; primero estaba la duda y la incertidumbre de no saber si era verdadera o no la acusación "¿Y si nada era verdad? ¿Y si todas las apariencias engañaran?". La segunda era que él siempre odió y abominó la traición y la hipocresía. Recordaba, y sin remordimientos, haber dado muertes horribles y sin compasión a todos los que le ofendían y aún más horribles si le traicionaban o mentían; con una malsana satisfacción podía vanagloriarse haber ejecutado a cuanta mujer adultera existiera en su principado, con castigos más que ejemplares, incluso, de haber asesinado a una de sus concubinas por haberle dicho que esperaba un crío cuando no era así…¿Qué más, qué tantas otras cosas había hecho él en el nombre del honor y la verdad que debían profesarle los demás? "Las cosas cambian, Conde", se había dicho así mismo tantas veces como fueron necesarias; su mente y moral evolucionaron con los siglos, pero claro, aquí la tercera razón, la más asfixiante; no sabía que sentía por esa niña que era su ama; sus sentimientos en tela de juicio, el desconcierto más grande.

Suspiró hondo, muy hondo tratando de despejar la mente, tan ensimismado estaba que no reparó en la presencia de su ama al final del pasillo. A unos cuantos metros estaba, cuando alzo la mirada y se detuvo; frente a él, Integra lo miraba con ojos de expectación y la bolsa de lona sostenida por la correa y apoyada en el piso.

El vampiro tragó saliva y una vez más solicitó clemencia a su conciencia. Se juró a si mismo que no mostraría tan fácil y de una manera tan burda esos sentimientos que le escaldaban el pecho y que ni siquiera podía nombrar, "Y después de todo, ¿quién soy yo para cuestionar lo que hace con su vida? No es más que una patrona para mi y lo único que tengo que hacer es dejarla pasar, como me he dejado pasar a los otros". Era tan clásico en alguien de su sexo no saber ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, que su ofuscación pedía a gritos una escapatoria, una catarsis…Logró reanudar el paso de nuevo, acortar la distancia que lo separaba de Integra.

"¿Por qué diablos me está viendo así?" Se extrañó ella al sentir un halo de desprecio, pero más lo hizo y hasta el punto de quedarse sin aliento, cuando Alucard pasó de largo y no se detuvo ni para mirarla una vez más, sólo le dijo:-¡No vamos a casa ya!

Integra volvió a sentir que su quijada llegaba hasta el suelo, y se quedó clavada en el suelo, como si un yunque hubiese caído sobre su cabeza. Con las manos en la cintura dijo con más enojo que calor en su cuerpo:-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú para hablarme de esa forma?

Alucard se paró en seco, pero no volteo a verla.

-¡Te estas pasando! ¡Te estas pasando! ¡No eres más que un sirviente y no puedes tratarme como si los papeles de repente se hubieran invertido! ¡Aquí las órdenes las doy yo!

El vampiro se rió con ironía, martilló la mirada en ella y dijo escupiendo despreció: -Eres igualita a tu padre…

La heredera no supo que decir o pensar. ¿Qué era igualita a su padre? La segunda vez en el día que escuchaba hablar de él y sentía que su cabeza y su corazón iban a estallar como olla express.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Y se afirmó en el piso como una estaca, en posición combativa.

Alucard suspiró hondo, pensaba que podía comenzar a arrojar insultos, que sí contestaba esa pregunta con las cosas que se agolpaban en su lengua no iba a parar y podía llamar a su ama de una manera que no quería llamarla y acusarla de algo que se rehusaba a aceptar…"piensa, aún no puedes condenarla con total certeza".

-¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que dijiste?- exigió contestación.

-Que eres igual a tu padre….- contestó él caminando hacia ella- eres igual a él… en lo autoritaria y engreída.

-Vaya un esclavo que añora su libertad y cuestiona al amo….- se burló ella- ¡creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso! ¡Y yo soy como me da la gana ser!

Irguiendo el pecho, ella agarró sus cosas del suelo y echó a caminar con grandes pasos hacia la salida.

-No se para que demonios viniste…

Él no dijo más nada, sólo se limitó a seguirla y viendo que ella iba a la parada de autobús, le dijo:-¿A dónde vas? ¿En qué piensas que regresaras a casa?

-¡Qué carajos te importa!

-No pensaras que vine hasta aquí en transporte público, ¿verdad?- de su bolsillo sacó las llaves del auto y se las mostró- no seas una niña berrinchuda, no te queda, ama.

Y con la cabeza le señaló en dirección al estacionamiento.

Integra suspiró profundo y asintió con los hombros, como fuera; tampoco tenía centavos o dinero suelto para pagar el pasaje, ni paciencia o fuerzas físicas para soportar a un Londres veraniego en brazas. Esta vez ella tampoco dijo nada y caminó rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento, Alucard se le emparejó.

En esos momentos Isadora Bardsley y Amelia Felton, quienes en esos momentos también abandonaban la escuela, se quedaron tiesas viendo lo que ocurría frente a ellas; Integra salía en compañía del muy apuesto hombre que minutos antes habían visto ingresar a la escuela.

Cuando pasaron por enfrente de Isadora y Amelia, Integra miró a ambas con ojos de daga y cuando las dos observaron el cuadro, la rubia las saludó con una seña obscena que formó levantando el dedo medio. Luego pasó de largo hacia el estacionamiento.

Isadora torció la boca como un acordeón viejo y se aguantó las ganas de alcanzar a su odiada condiscípula para halarla por los cabellos.

El rey no muerto lo observó todo y no pudo evitar reírse; era muy divertido y en ese momento, se le ocurrió volver a sonreírles a las bellas muchachas de perfecta estampa aristocrática. Integra no se detuvo, se fue al estacionamiento, buscó el auto, reconoció el Mercedes entre los demás y no esperó al vampiro. Cuando estuvo junto al auto, aventó la mochila al interior y se brincó la portezuela quedando sentada con los pies encima de los asientos. El vampiro llegó, abrió la puerta, ocupó su asiento, puso la primera velocidad y encendió el motor.

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad- le dijo a ella.

-¡Creo que acabamos de hablar sobre quien da las ordenes aquí! Además, nunca me pongo el maldito cinturón

-Bien, otro día puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero hoy ponte el cinturón. - volvió a ordenar, y es que después del incidente en que el rey no muerto vio estrellar su nariz contra el tablero y romperse como el cascarón de un huevo, ni si quiera podía imaginarse a Integra en un percance similar.

-Y yo ya te dije que no lo haré, además, ¿por qué no te lo pones tú?

-¡Por que yo ya estoy muerto, niña genio!- haciendo un tono como de retrazo mental- A mi no me sirve ni para limpiarme entre los colmillos, a te puede salvar la vida, de modo que te lo vas a poner.

-¡Vamos, no vengas con esas…! – rezongó de nuevo.

Sin embargo Alucard hizo usó de su telequinesia y sin esperar otra respuesta colocó el cinturón en su ama, firme y apretado, casi aplastándola contra el asiento. Integra pudo ver el poliéster de la correa atravesando con fuerza por en medio de sus senos.

-¡Oye, oye no! ¡No uses tus poderes conmigo! ¡Esto está esta demasiado apretado, me está cortando la respiración…! ¡Alucard, Alucard!

El vampiro se rió un poco y luego cedió la presión, pero la mantuvo sujeta.

-Así está mejor, ama, ya podemos irnos a casa.

- Óyeme … ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Juré protegerte, incluso de ti misma… Recuérdalo bien Integra- y se acercó mucho a ella que no acaba de salir de un asombro para entrar en otro- yo siempre haré eso, protegerte incluso de ti misma…Hay veces que tú serás tu peor enemiga…

El vampiro retornó a su lugar y echó a andar el automóvil. Integra refunfuño un par de veces más, pero terminó por conformarse. De pronto, sus ojos tropezaron con la lata de _Coca cola_ en el porta vasos del auto, de súbito recordó cuanta sed aún tenía y sin pensarlo mucho agarró la lata (estirándose lo mejor que podía), sintió que el aluminio estaba tibio, pero igual no le importaba, estaba a punto de darle el trago cuando:

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú…- le advirtió el vampiro.

-¿Por qué? No me importa si ya se tibió…

-Eso es lo de menos, pero…eso no es exactamente algo que quisieras probar.

Integra lo miró con seriedad y se llevó la lata a la nariz para olfatear.

-¡Es sangre!

-¡Bingo! …

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió ponerla aquí?

-Tenía hambre y sed, allí pasó desapercibida, y dime tú, ¿cómo se te ocurrió que yo iba a tomar esas porquerías yanquis? Las aguas negras de su decadente imperio….-espetó con despreció el viejo y orgulloso europeo.

-Sí claro, que tonta… (Ironizando). Pero tengo sed.

-En seguida te compraré algo.

-Eso espero.

-Entonces dame mi lata.

Integra se la dio y él se la bebió hasta que no quedó nada y aplastó el aluminio rojo entre sus dedos.

-¡Muy sabrosa! ¿Sabes? – Se lamió los colmillos con lascivia - estaba tibia y así me pareció que la estaba succionando de una victima mortal.

Se lamió los labios con deleite, Integra hizo un mohín, sintió entre asco, miedo y algo muy parecido a la tentación por los manchados pero exquisitos labios masculinos. Acto seguido, Alucard aventó a los asientos de atrás la lata aplastada. "Para que te tengas que hacer, Walter", pensó.

En eso, Integra que recorría con su mirada al vampiro en uno de esos _lapsus lujurius_ que a menudo le daban, reconoció un objeto en la muñeca izquierda del rey no muerto.

-¿Por qué….? Digo, ¡estás usando el reloj que mi padre le regaló a Walter! – y frunció su nariz muy molesta.

-¡Ah! ¿Esto?

-¡Sí, ese reloj no es tuyo!

-¡Guau! ¡Que tremenda y asombrosa revelación! Dime, ¿eso lo dedujiste tu solita?- le contesto con gran mofa.

-Ladrón… ¡ladronzuelo vil y despreciable! ¡Regresa ese reloj, es muy importante para Walter!

-¡Que bueno que me dices, ahora menos lo regresaré!

Integra miró a su sirviente que estaba disfrutando como nadie de aquello; del hurto, de su enojo y del valor sentimental de la joya robada, se cruzó de brazos y dijo:-Eres un monstruo despreciable, ¡debiste de haberte quedado clavado a la estaca en tu pecho!

-Tienes mucha furia contenido y muy mala conducta…eso me lo dijo tu directora.

-¿A qué hora te dije que quería saber los chismes de la momia esa? Seguramente se entendieron muy bien tú y ella, ¡estas igual de momia que ella! De hecho, ambos deberían ser exhibidos en el Museo Nacional como reliquias y dejarme en paz.

-Sí, desorden de conducta debido a un estrés postraumático…- y chasqueó la lengua moviendo la cabeza negativamente, como si fuese un psicólogo- pero, ¿de veras no quieres saber lo que me dijo ella?

-¿Estas sordo o ya tienes polillas en los oídos? ¡No me interesan las estupideces de la vieja maldita! ¡Esa señora me odia y diría cualquier cosa para perjudicarme!

-Veo que tienes muchos enemigos, ¿Por qué será? Haber, está la directora, todas las alumnas del cuadro de honor de la escuela, me parece…

-Las patéticas víboras esas, ¡a quien le importan!

-¿Hablas de las chicas a las que "saludaste tan amablemente" antes de irnos?

-No hay otras…Amelia Felton… ¡es la mujer más estupida que haya conocido en mi vida! Y la otra, Isadora Bardsley, ¿cómo podría definírtela?

-Isadora, ¿es la muñeca del cabello castaño?

-Era la prostituta barata con el lazo rosa en el cabello…

-Pues según la directora consiguen los mejores puestos en el colegio…

-¡Sí como no, con el sudor de sus nalgas! Isadora Bardsley es una zorra que se acuesta hasta con el inténtenle de la escuela, ¡así hasta yo!- le dijo muy alterada.

Alucard la escuchó y soltó una carcajada:-¡Que bonito lenguaje tienes! Dime, ¿Walter ya te escuchó? ¿A qué no le contestas así a él? ¿A que no tiene idea de tu grandioso léxico?

-¡No, y ya deja de elogiar a esas bastard…!

-Pues a mi me parecieron muy guapas- continuó el vampiro, jugando con la paciencia de Integra- de hecho, esa tal Isadora es una niña muy linda, dime, ¿dices que se acuesta con quien sea?

-De hecho…

-Bueno, tal vez pueda darme una cita…

Integra se volteó a verlo echando llamas por los ojos, respirando lo más rápido que podía, toda llena de rabia, dijo gritando:-¡Todos los hombres son iguales!

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó con un todo de indignación.

-¡Qué todos los malditos hombres del planeta, incluyéndote a ti, son iguales!

-¡Ah no, no! ¡Me disculpas pero no! ¿Cómo vamos a ser todos iguales?

-¡Pues lo son! ¡Apenas ven un trasero disponible y corren hacia él como cerdos al comedero!

-No, no es verdad que todos somos iguales.

-¿No? ¡¿Cómo que no?

-No…, claro que no, unos somos más inmorales que otros…- le dijo fingiendo seriedad.

-¡Uyyyy!- expresó Integra a punto de halarse los cabellos y se quedó callada por un buen rato mientras que Alucard se aguantaba las ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

Por fin llegaban al corazón de la ciudad. Detrás de una fila de autos de todos tamaños y modelos y de varios autobuses rojos, la colegiala pronto comenzó a aburrirse e intentó alcanzar su bolsa de lona, al no obtener éxito dijo:-Dame mi mochila, ¡pásamela!

Alucard de nueva cuenta utilizó la telequinesia haciendo levitar la bolsa a la altura del pecho de Integra que la tomó.

-Te crees mucho con esos poderes, pero hasta un mortal con capacidad podría hacerlo…la ciencia lo explica…

-No, no es ciencia, es magia. La magia es sólo otra forma de ciencia y la ciencia trata de explicar la magia…

-No creería en ella si no te estuviera viendo a ti…

-El que haya cosas que los mortales no se puedan explicar no quiere decir que no existan.

-Sí, como sea- dijo mientras sacaba una cajetilla casi vacía del bolso, se ponía un cigarrillo en la boca y lo encendía.

-Ah, ya veo que es cierto, ¡de verdad has empezado a fumar! ¿Vas a agarrar el vicio? ¿Vas a convertirte en un chacuaco ambulante como tu padre?

-Como tú, ¿a ti qué más te da?

-Claro, tienes muchos años más para morirte podrida en cáncer como él- y se rió por la ironía de buscar la propia muerte.

-Deja de regañarme, ¡ni que fueras algo mío!

-Por fortuna sólo trabajo para ti pero es por que no me queda de otra…

Integra lo miró de soslayo con desdén y poco de dolo, sin embargo sólo dijo:-Pues yo sólo se que se bien lo que hago…

-Sí como no…

-Y que si algún día tengo hijos, ¡voy a dejar que hagan lo que se les de la gana!

-Claro, lo que tú digas…

"Cuando tengas hijos", comenzó a pensar, "sí, seguramente serán de ese niño bonito que te escogieron y serán todos tan blondos y mimados como tú y él…"

La muchacha optó poro ignorar las ironías y se puso a buscar algo más entre sus cosas, al final sacó una cinta que en la portada tenía la foto de un bebe desnudo nadando detrás de un dólar. Alucard pudo leer _Nirvana_ y _Nevermind, _con letras algo distorsionadas. Ella sacó la cinta de la caja y la puso en el viejo reproductor del auto, estaba cansada de sólo escuchar el claxon de los demás autos. Después de unos instantes, los acordes de una guitarra eléctrica estruendosa y rugiente comenzaron a escucharse al momento que Integra movía la cabeza de atrás para adelante con desenfreno, haciendo que su rubia melena se esparciera locuazmente en el aire.

-¡Por todos los infiernos!- gritó Alucard asustado, mientras que casi se pasaba el alto por la tremebunda sorpresa de ver a su ama sacudiendo la melena al ritmo de rock- ¡Integra! ¡¿Qué te ocurre? ¡¿Acaso estas drogada?

-¡Claro que no! Sólo estoy disfrutando de la canción.

El vampiro miró a su ama preguntándose si en verdad no estaba siendo victima de convulsiones epilépticas o de locura repentina por insolación.

-¿A eso le llamas canción? ¿Y a eso le llamas disfrutar? ¡Parece que te están matando en la silla eléctrica!

-¡Claro! Y no sólo una canción, ¡eso es un himno! - y empezó a cantar –_with the lights out it ,less dangerous, here we are now, entertain us, I feel stupid and contagious, here we are now, entertain us …_

-Decadente, decante en verdad, no cabe duda- dijo al escuchar la letra, mientras observaba la inocente desnudes del bebe barón, hundido en el estanque azul, detrás de la cara de George Washington.- ahora se cuecen cerebros por montones en todo el mundo.

Pero Integra estaba ajena a la perorata anticuada de Alucard y le subió todo el volumen al pobre reproductor y siguió cantando: -_And I forget, just what it takes, and yet I guess it makes me smile, I found it hard, its hard to find, oh well, whatever, nevermind._

Cuando otra luz roja los atrapó, Integra ahora fingía que tenía una guitarra entre los dedos y no dejaba de agitar la cabeza, está vez de izquierda a derecha, ya totalmente despeinada. Junto al Mercedes, un auto familiar se detuvo y una madre que regañaba a sus chicos fijó sus ojos en la alocada adolescente, Alucard alcanzó a escuchar como la señora dijo a los pequeños:-¡Y si no me obedecen ahora, terminarán como esa pobre loca de allá!

La luz verde se encendió y todos avanzaron, pero al vampiro le dolía la cara de vergüenza; ajena y propia.

-Integra, párale ya…deja de hacer eso

-¿Por qué?

-Te estas poniendo en ridículo…

-Son los demás que no entienden nada, ni entienden el sentido de mi generación ni tampoco me importa que piense el resto, no estoy dispuesta a ceder a la mediatización de esta sociedad derechista.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! Integra, ¿tienes la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo?

-Claro que sí, uno tiene derecho a romper los estándares y los esquemas si quiere, ¡Mírame a mi! No pienso adaptarme al modelo femenino tradicional de esta sociedad patriarcal y falocentrista…

A Alucard le daba risa lo poco que Integra razonaba su verdadera situación. Ella ignoró la sonrisa del vampiro y sacó el folleto de la caja vacía para distraerse mirando por centésima vez, las letras y las fotos de los chicos de la banda. En la fotografía donde salían los tres, se quedó mirando al guapo rubio de mirada triste y cabellos maltratados. Suspirando dijo:-Él se mató hace un año…Lo mató la incomprensión de este mundo.

-O tal vez sólo se vio al espejo- respondió él mirando al extraño norteamericano.

-No te burles, estas canciones resumen la angustia de toda la generación; hijos de padres a los que no les importaron un bledo sus hijos, un montón de gente sin perspectivas ni esperanzas; los niños de los hippies ni más ni menos, la ironía del destino...

-Hippies, ¿hablas de esos locos que no se bañaban, escuchaban música estupida y fumaban marihuana?

-Los mismos, ¡y su música no era estupida!

-¿Y no me digas que tú te sientes parte de esa generación?

-¡Somos la generación x!

-¡Integra, tus padres tenían de hippies lo que yo de monje! Además, ¡recuerdo que pocos años antes de que me encerraran, tu padre en persona, por ordenes del gobierno, hacia despejar de hippies las plazas públicas con efectivos de Hellsing! No hay nada más mediatizado y derechista que familias como la tuya o clases como la nuestra.

-Eso no importa, ¡ese círculo se tendrá que romper!

-¡Tú trabajas para la Casa Real! No tienes derecho a poseer libre albedrío ni a sumarte a esas tonterías; sólo son utopías sin futuro.

-Tengo el poder para hacer algo por este mundo.

-No tienes idea, Integra, no la tienes, es tan gracioso ver que te crees tan bohemia…¡pero sólo eres una adolescente enfadada con el mundo! Ahora te crees contestataria, pero en unos años más estarás tan fría y estirada como el noble más viejo de Inglaterra. Después que se te pasen tus locuras, no te atreverás a romper una sola regla establecida.

-No puedes predecir lo que va a pasar conmigo.

-¡Claro que sí! Lo he visto pasar cientos de veces, siempre es así.

-Yo soy diferente, yo no soy como los demás, ¡yo he librado muchos obstáculos y he seguido adelante!

De pronto a Alucard le exasperó esa conversación; ya había aguantado demasiado y por bastante rato su enojo, pero escuchar esa verborrea ridícula fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Así que, viendo que le faltaba combustible al auto, paró en la primera estación de gas que vio y antes de acercase más, comenzó a decirle:

-Sólo te la pasas sintiendo lastima de ti misma y queriendo castigar al mundo por tus supuestas desgracias. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡No eres más que una niña mimada ansiosa por llamar la atención, por eso haces y dices tantas estupideces! ¡Pero no estás en posición de hacerlas por que tienes una responsabilidad más que grande para tu edad! Ah, pero, ¿eso te hace sentir importante y te vanaglorias? ¿Piensas que eres mejor que el resto? ¿Qué te ganaste el lugar que tienes con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, cuando ya lo tenías desde que naciste hija única y por esa simple razón? ¿Crees que te lo has ganado con penas? ¡Por favor! Lo que tú has vivido no es nada, es algo que le pudo haber ocurrido a cualquiera (Integra escuchaba pasmada y con los ojos muy abiertos todo aquello, pero no atinaba a decir nada, ¡nadie le había hablado así!), un rato de mala suerte…Ah, ¿Estás triste por que papito se fue? No eres la única huérfana del planeta, (preguntaba con mofa), ¿la nena no ha podido superar que su tío haya querido matarla por que era un cerdo ambicioso? Pero si tú lo tienes todo; riquezas, posición, belleza, privilegios, y eso no te hace experta en las cosas de este mundo, ¡tú siempre has estado entre algodones y sedas! No eres una mártir ni nada que se le parezca, (a la rubia ya le temblaban los labios de rabia y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar), tú no sabes lo que es agonizar y desear no haber nacido; tan sólo eres una princesa malcriada pretendiendo ser tan valiente y malvada, cuando en verdad estás muerta de miedo…- Alucard la miraba fijamente a cinco centímetros de ella, con gestos de burla e ironía para después reírse al olfatearla- ja, y además, ¡tienes un patético olor a miedo!

La heredera estaba castañeando los dientes de pura rabia, sus músculos le temblaban y dos gruesas lágrimas de indignación le rodaron por las mejillas, frunciendo el seño y los labios, como una leona herida, le lanzó una fiera bofetada al vampiro, pero él detuvo la mano con rapidez.

-No, Integra, tal vez puedes llamarme e insultarme como se te la gana, pero esto no…- aventó el brazo de la chica hacia ella- primero gánate ese derecho…

Acto seguido presionó el acelerador y terminó de ingresar a la estación. Cerca de una bomba de gasolina, él bajo del auto y le dio indicaciones al despachador y efectivo, el empleado asintió, entonces el vampiro echó a caminar.

Integra que ahora se cubría la cara con una mano para contener sus lágrimas, de repente, como si hubieran caído del cielo, escuchó que la llamaban por su nombre unas alegres voces conocidas mezcladas con la voz astringente de Eddie Vedder que cantaba: _Jeremy spoke in class today! __Jeremy spoke in, spoke in, Jeremy spoke… in class today. _Lentamente se descubrió la cara y se volvió a mirar a su derecha: allí, a un escaso metro estaba el BMW negro de Bob Walsh, con él al volante, abrazaba con un brazo a Maggie; junto a ella estaba Catherine y en el asiento trasero, Blair que parecía haber estado comiéndose a besos con Ralph Lancaster, él cual tenía moretones cerca de los ojos, un brazo vendado y lastimada una rodilla a consecuencia de su último intento frustrado de burlar la barda del Saint Marie y entrar a escondidas en la huerta donde lo esperaba su novia en turno (correteado y a punto de ser devorado por un enorme mastín napolitano medio psicópata).

-¡Miren quien está allí! – Gritó Blair a todo pulmón- ¡Integra, nena!

-¿Qué haces allí, hermana?- le preguntó Maggie.

-¡Ven con nosotros, iremos a perder la tarde al centro! ¿O estás ocupada?

Integra veía el auto con sus amigas dentro y estuvo dispuesta a aceptar la invitación en un instante. Se volvió a buscar al vampiro que estaba frente a una máquina de sodas. Con un gesto de odio lo vigiló y se quitó el broche del cinturón, tomó su feo bolso y se escabullo de convertible a convertible para ser recibida por las vivas de la pandilla de muchachos.

-¡Bienvenida Integra! De haber sabido que vendrías, le hubiéramos pasado el dato a Chuck- dijo Ralph

-Sí, el muy ñoño se quedó jugando polo en la escuela… ¡clásico de un Islands!- agregó Bob.

-Eso no importa, ¡vámonos, pero vámonos pronto de aquí!

-¿Estamos escapando?- preguntó Maggie

-¡Sí!- exclamó Integra agazapándose en el asiento.

-¡Excelente!- exclamaron en coro y Bob hundió el pie en el acelerador alejándose a gran velocidad de la estación.

- No se preocupen, cargaremos combustible en otro lugar- indicó Walsh, mientras le subía el volumen a su potente _stereo._

Mientras que en la estación, Alucard regresaba al auto, sin fijarse estaba a punto de darle la soda su ama cuando se dio cuenta, ¡que el asiento estaba completamente vacío! Entonces, de coraje apretó la lata en la mano y está explotó bañándole medio brazo en jarabe azucarado, en ese momento se sintió como un asno, como un verdadero estupido, ¡burlado por una niña de diecisiete años! ¡Ella había escapado en sus propias narices!

-Eh, jefe- le dijo el despachador- si busca a la muchacha que venía con usted, se acaba de ir en un convertible negro con un montón de niños escandalosos…

Alucard ni contestó, sólo miró por un instante al hombre que le había hablado, sintiéndose aún más estupido, bufando gritó para sí mismo:-¡Integra!- pues de ella sólo había quedado su inmediata venganza y su cinta de música grunge sonando en el viejo auto_:_

… _Hurry up, the choice is your, don't be late, take a rest, as a rest, as a friend… as a known memory, memory ah…  
_


	8. Soda con la reina Victoria

**VIII**

**Soda con la reina Victoria.**

Hacía mucho rato que había comenzado a llover, así de repente. Sin ningún aviso el cielo ennegreció; las nubes emitieron uno o dos bramidos y una lluvia copiosa cayó sobre Londres, mojándola y entumeciéndola de punta a punta.

"¡Cómo odio el maldito clima de este país!", había pensado cuando fue bañado de pies a cabeza. Llevaba casi un siglo viviendo en esa solemne isla y no había podido acostumbrarse a su humedad excesiva. Pero la verdad es que tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, por eso no le importaba estar empapado como un tallarín en sopa; que su camiseta estuviera pegada a torso; su saco arruinado; los pantalones pesados en agua y adheridos a su piel produciéndole escozor; los cabellos goteando sobre las pestañas, la nariz, los labios.

Hacia mucho rato que se había cansado de buscar por todos los lados que se le pudieron haber ocurrido. En otras circunstancias, más le hubiera valido hacer que todo le importaba un carajo y regresar a la mansión a una hora buena para reanudar la siesta, pero estas no eran precisamente las mejores circunstancias: su ama estaba perdida, y aunque le doliera aceptarlo, sí, le importaba y mucho.

"¿Es tan difícil hallar a una rubia ojiazul en esta ciudad?", se preguntó así mismo con mucha ironía, "¿cómo me habría visto por allí preguntando que si no han visto a una adolescente delgada, alta, rubia, de ojos azules?" Les estaría describiendo al setenta por ciento de las niñas de esa ciudad.

En eso pensaba cuando la voz quebrada de una anciana señora con un enorme paraguas lo sacó de sí mismo:-¡¿Qué haces allí sentado, muchacho? Anda a tu casa o vas a pescar una pulmonía… ¡que juventud la de hoy!- se fue negando con la cabeza y mascullando entre dientes la vieja dama.

Hasta entonces Alucard pudo observarse y mirar al cielo y descubrirlo todo plomizo y constipado en nubarrones negros. Sintió las gotas salpicando uniformes en su rostro y descender por la boca a través de los labios; agua que sabía a mugre de ciudad.

Entonces dejó su asiento que no era otro que la banqueta, -junto a un hidrante, un poste de luz y una caceta roja-. Se levantó y siguió goteando, miró a su derecha; allí estaba el Mercedes, convertido también en una sopa; sus magníficos asientos e interiores arruinados por que ni siquiera tuvo la consideración de bajar la capota. El auto era una lastima y a Alucard no le importaba, ¡hasta se sonrió por que ese era el auto favorito de Walter! Así que como golpe de gracia, sacó las llaves del jean empapado y las aventó al interior con un gesto de indolencia, y sin mirar atrás se alejó.

Encogió las espaldas, metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, con la mirada baja, pateando basura y piedras del camino. Así estuvo un rato hasta que se topó con una esquina, alzó la mirada y leyó el letrero que se cruzaba: _Baker Street_. Por puro capricho giró la esquina de la calle donde él había leído acontecer las aventuras del famoso y ficticio Sherlock Holmes.

Hacía muchos años que no vagaba por esa parte de la ciudad y había olvidado lo mucho que las cosas cambian a través del tiempo; lo que antes fuera una calle exclusiva de casas elegantes, ahora era una transitada y ruidosa con comercios a ambos lados.

Entre decenas de paraguas y gente apresurada, el rey no muerto fue pasando indolente, chocando con los hombros a otras personas. Él estaba de mal humor, estaba hambriento, estaba empapado y ni siquiera quería volver a casa, no ahora, no sin ella.

Zigzagueando por la banqueta, Alucard ni siquiera miraba los aparadores embutidos en mercancía vistosa, ni escuchaba el claxon de los autos, el ruido de los demás o los chubascos de agua que de cuando en cuando un auto apresurado lanzaba contra sus pies. Sólo se detuvo cuando un vagabundo de aspecto repugnante le pidió caridad, a lo que el vampiro respondió quitándose el fino reloj dorado de la muñeca. Miró la hora (eran las cinco con veinte) y lo cedió al harapiento, que lo miró con sus ojos rojos completamente desorbitados.

-¡Que te aproveche, hombre!

El indigente se fue haciendo caravanas y desapareció entre el gentío. El rey no muerto reanudó el pasó recibiendo más salpicones, pero el colmo fue cuando él avanzó más y se detuvo para intentar cruzar la acera, entonces, un auto que pasó demasiado cerca y rápido levantó una ola lo bastante alta como para empaparlo de pies a cabeza en una agua aceitosa y mugrienta. Alucard respiró a prisa lleno de rabia al sentir como la grasa escurría a través de su rostro, gritó:-¡Vete al infierno, cabrón! – clavando los ojos feroces en el auto que se alejaba.

Pero el deseo del viaje sin retorno por parte del vampiro, fue acompañado por un casi involuntario desahogo de telequinesia que golpeó al auto, le hizo perder el control al chofer y chocar a unos escasos metros, patinando en el asfalto, estrellándose violentamente contra un poste.

La alarma del auto se accionó y los transeúntes espantados tanto como curiosos corrieron a rodear al lugar del choque. Pronto la policía trató de despejar el área, el bullicio por el repentino accidente llenó la calle y muchas personas se detenían a mirar y otros más se asomaban de los comercios para enterarse.

Alucard no lamentó el accidente, pero sí su lastimoso estado. Se giró para mirarse en la vitrina de una tienda con aspecto antiguo y tenebroso. Él no puso más atención en la vidriera que la necesaria para ver su reflejo, por eso no notó los libros y tratados antiguos de brujería, los amuletos, colgantes, velas y demás artilugios exhibidos en la tienda con un letrero como de antigua imprenta:

_**Al buio**_**.**

_Stregoneria_

Entonces, la campanilla de la puerta de la oscura tienda sonó y del interior salió presurosa una mujer que lo mismo tenía de hermosa, que de bizarra. Salió mirando hacia el accidente. Alucard la vio de reojo por un instante: llevaba un roído y antiguo vestido de terciopelo magenta, sobre unos pantalones viejos y unas alpargatas de tela; pulseras de varios estilos y brazaletes de alpaca y oro daban vueltas en sus muñecas, así como anillos en cada uno de sus huesudos y largos de dedos con garras; collares de cuentas, piedras exóticas y demás abalorios caían por su pecho. Lucía muy joven, algo menor de treinta, pero tenía un alo de vejez impregnada en la piel y en el cabello oscuro, largo hasta la exageración y opaco, como si en vez de estar pegado a una joven, lo estuviera en una seca calavera. Sus ojos diáfanos miraban penetrante y de cuando, producían escalofríos, y nadie podía sostenerle la mirada por más de un par de minutos, además, poseía un olor como maderas e infusiones viejas.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso allí?- preguntó ella a Alucard cuando lo notó lleno de agua mugrosa- ¿usted está bien?

-¡Sí claro, he estado peor!- contestó él, tratando de quitarse el lodo de la cara con las mangas del saco.

-¡Está todo empapado!- y clavó en su interlocutor las extrañas pupilas que poseía.

-¡Que observadora es usted!- dijo al levantar la mirada y verla directa al pálido rostro. Dejó entonces sus quejas y sus intentos de limpieza en paz para mirar fijamente a la mujer, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Ella retrocedió confundida al escuchar bien la voz y ver el par de pupilas escarlata a través del lodo y la grasa. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás con la misma reacción asustada del hombre con el que hablaba, por que no creía que estuvieran en esa precisa calle, ciudad, país, tiempo o espacio por efecto de la inverosímil coincidencia que en decenas de decenas de años nunca ocurrió.

Pero Alucard ya no esperó a que la extraña mujer hablara, para pronunciar en voz alta e incrédulo, el nombre que estaba seguro le pertenecía:-¡Sixtina Lo giudice...!

-ooOOOoo-

Eran las cuatro cuarenta de la tarde cuando un BMW negro se estacionó frente a una moderna, popular y muy concurrida cafetería, pero que en verdad era un bar para muchachos; una cueva para ocultarlos; una aburrida fuente de sodas para gastar las libras de la mesada y las tardes de deberes, etcétera. Esa era la ventaja del establecimiento; era lo que lo que los colegiales querían que fuera. No era un sitio caro, era más bien para los niños de la trabajadora clase media, pero hasta a los hijos de elegantes colegios se les hacia buena.

Estaba a las orillas del Támesis, justo por donde los yates y los ferrys atestados de turistas de todas nacionalices pasaban. Estaba a unos cuantos domicilios de la _School of London City, _y desde los balcones pequeñitos del lugar con metálicas barandas churriguerescas, se podía ver bien la catedral de San Pablo y escuchar las campanadas y los llamados a misa.

El caro y moderno auto se detuvo luego de haber transitado por la Queen Victoria Street, y hallar al final de ella, su destino:

_La tetera de lady Victoria_

_Desde 1885_

Podía leerse en el letrero colgado a la entrada del establecimiento, cuyas puertas estaban hundidas sobre el nivel de la calle. Los visitantes tenían que bajar una pequeña escalinata con barandales y peldaños angostos para luego ingresar viendo de frente al Támesis.

Los muchachos habían llegado allí por petición de Integra Hellsing, que al ser invitada pasada la hora de la comida, se encontraba realmente hambrienta cuando la hallaron en el asiento del Mercedes Benz.

-Lo que tú necesitas es que vayamos a un lugar donde sirvan sabroso - aconsejó Bob a la amiga de su novia.

Por lo que la decisión fue unánime cuando decidieron ir a _La Tetera_. El arribo de los seis adolescentes al modesto, pero muy tradicional establecimiento, llamó la atención desde el instante en que los demás clientes vieron estacionarse el flamante auto en la puerta, pues aunque recibían chicos de todas clases sociales, era un tanto menos común recibir a la alta.

Los ojos de los restauranteros también se fijaron en los recién llegados; fueron prontamente atendidos (por la alta probabilidad de que dejaran una jugosa propina).

-¡Pasen, pasen por aquí!- decía la dueña del restorancito, la señora Keendwood, mientras les mostraba muy amablemente, el camino a una mesa libre, dejando esperando incluso, a un grupito de chicos de la Escuela de Londres, que habían llegado antes.

Aunque la hora de la comida había pasado, la hora del te atiborraba de clientes el lugar, por lo que ellos fueron conducidos a una mesa en el segundo piso que estaba hecho de duela y rodeaba a la planta baja como un tragaluz. Las paredes del lugar estaban llenas de fotografías y daguerrotipos de décadas pasadas, desde el año de la inauguración, en que la gran mayoría de los clientes eran chicos con chisteras y sombreros de bombín, hasta imágenes de estudiantes de ambos sexos en la época de los sesenta.

Después de subir las chirriantes escaleras de madera (decenas de veces restauradas), los muchachos fueron llevados hasta una mesita de patas chaparras y sentados ante ella, en cojines hindus. Se les ofreció de inmediato la carta y la señora Keendwood y un mesero se pusieron a su disposición.

Antes de llegar, pasando entre las mesas, iban dejando una estela de comentarios:

-¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que estamos ganando categoría por aquí.

-¡Así es! ¡Miren quien nos está honrando con su presencia esta tarde!

-¡La realeza, señores!- y hacían caravanas burlescas a su paso, que eran francamente ignoradas por los recién llegados, que pasaron con la mirada y la frente en lo alto - ¡tenemos el honor de recibir a la realeza de está ciudad entre nosotros!

Y así, hasta que el grupo tomó asiento en ese pequeño privado con vista al río, y los cuchicheos se limitaron a:

-Princesas del Saint Marie y príncipes de Eton, ¡bah! Ellos no serían nadie sin los millones de sus padres…- dijo uno de los niños de la entrada, que era alto, flaco y de pelo castaño.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, a la barra del lugar estaba sentada una pareja de hermanos a los que siempre les interesaba escuchar palabras como "realeza" y "millones", y más si venían juntas.

Debajo de una vieja, pero impecable reproducción de un retrato gigante de la reina Victoria a la edad de dieciocho primaveras, estaba la barra y despachador principal con quince bancos de madera, menos uno que nadie podía usar desde que, lo juraba sobre la tumba de su madre el señor Keendwood, uno de los _Ramones_, se había sentado allí para tomarse una cerveza. Pero allí mismo, delante de la entrada, se encontraban sentados esos hermanos y allí se habían quedado esperando los estudiantes clase medieros; chiquillos de entre doce y quince años con las barrigas chillando de hambre por haber permanecido hasta esas horas en las aulas.

-Creo que no fue buena idea venir aquí, y menos en viernes y menos a estas horas- se quejó una chica rubia, de corta estatura y enormes ojos azules, mientras se estrujaba las manos al ver todo el lugar repleto.

-¡Tú apoyaste la idea! Dijiste que te gusta venir aquí, por que se llama como tú; Victoria…- le contestó una condiscípula.

-Sí, pero…

-Bueno- agregó el niño alto y flacucho del pelo castaño - ¡no puedes quejarte! Ese es el trato que te han dado las personas desde que eres huérfana, ¿o no? Así somos los hijos de nadie…

-Por lo menos la familia real paga nuestra educación- exclamó la huérfana de los ojos grandes- por lo menos debemos agradecer eso.

-¡Sobras que nos dan para decir que son caritativos!- rezongó de nuevo el niño, cuando uno de los hermanos sentados a la barra se entrometió.

-¡Bien dicho compañero!- mientras alzaba la pinta de cerveza que se bebía con gran afán-¡las clases altas deben morir! ¡No más realeza en Inglaterra, ni más privilegios!... y por supuesto, ¡no más hora del te, cerveza para todos, es mejor!

-Pero siéntense- ofreció el otro hermano- nosotros les convidamos un espacio y si quieren, comida.

-Tenemos para pagarla- agregó la huérfana rubia- no necesitamos convites, gracias.

-¡Vamos! No sean melindrosos, ¡somos amigos, compañeros de estrato social, es decir!- volvió a intervenir el primero, dando grandes voces- ¡por que en los orfelinatos de Londres y en las calles de Whitechapel, estamos hundidos en la misma pestilente cloaca!

-¡Cállate ya! – le regañó el señor Keendwood, un hombre maduro con gran barriga, bigote grueso y canas en las sienes - ¡¿Qué te dije la última vez que causaste un disturbio en este barrio?

-No se exaspere, señor, mi hermano, hoy promete ser inofensivo, ¡sólo está expresando su postura ante las eternas diferencias de clase!- repuso el otro hermano, que era un tanto más pragmático y menos impetuoso.

-Mucho cuidado, mucho cuidado con armar un lío o tendré que llamar a la policía y no se salvarán de ir a parar a un reformatorio…malandrines juveniles…

Ambos hermanos lo vieron dar la vuelta, lo despidieron con un fruncir de sus narices y un "no le hagan caso al viejo loco, pro monárquico".

Y ese episodio sirvió para que el hielo se rompiera entre el par de hermanos adolescentes y los chicos de secundaria.

-Y ustedes, ¿en donde estudian?-preguntó uno de los huérfanos a los hermanos

-Estuvimos matriculados en el colegio de Londres- respondió el hermano calmado- ya saben, éramos becarios pobres…

-¿También son huérfanos?- preguntó la pequeña rubia con desconfianza. Ella era la única del grupo que no se animaba a sonreírles.

-Ahora sí, en esos tiempos, es decir, hace como cinco años, cuando estábamos en la escuela, sólo vivía nuestra madre…

-¿Qué hay de su padre?

Ambos se voltearon a mirar las caras y rieron, contestando:-No lo sabemos con certeza.

-Me parece, mi loco hermano, que somos, ¿cómo nos suele llamar la gente "elegante"?

-Bastardos…

-Sí, eso, bastardos.

-En consecuencia…- y se rieron mucho al decirlo, sin ningún pudor.

-Somos unos hijos de puta…. – y se carcajearon.

-Crecimos en Whitechapel. Nos educamos como pudimos. La corona intentó darnos educación pero, la verdad es que no estábamos hechos para eso.

-No, para nada.

-¿Entonces que pasó?- preguntó el chico alto.

-Pues que fuimos expulsados del colegio por pésima o, "criminal conducta"…es decir, que si se quedan a comer con nosotros les contaremos el resto de la historia.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-Nosotros les invitamos.

Entonces, como por instinto, los huérfanos metieron sus manos a los bolsillos de sus roídos pantalones de mezclilla y de acuerdo a su precaria situación financiera, en las que tenían que escoger entre pagar material escolar o comer bien, la oferta fui muy tentadora. Pero no para todos en absoluto, así que mientras que la media docena de chicos y chicas se acomodaban en la barra junto a los dichosos hermanos, la huérfana rubia, llamada Victoria, se quedó parada mirando la escena. Ella también contó el dinero en su bolsillo, de ese, su viejo jean, y se agachó y miró sus zapatillas deportivas rotas, sus pantalones deslavados, su blusa opaca y su suéter gastado, y puso la pobreza en una balanza, pero terminó de decidir cuando escuchó lo que ellos contestaban a la pregunta, "y si no trabajan, ¿de donde sacan dinero?"…

-De cualquier bolsillo ajeno que podamos- contestó burlón el chico con perforaciones en la boca.

Fue que ella los miró a ambos con infinito despreció y se dio la media vuelta, abandonando la cafetería; todo antes que aceptar dinero mal habido.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Ahh, Victoria y sus traumas…

-Lo que ocurre es que hace unos años, unos delincuentes asesinaron a sus padres…

-Su padre solía ser policía…Dicen que fue tremendo, ella lo presenció todo, entonces…

-Quiere llegar a ser policía ella también, para luchar contra los "malos" y vengar a sus padres…Algo así como Batman…-repuso otro compañero.

Y después de dicho eso, todos los chicos estallaron en carcajadas al tiempo que ordenaban platillos con guarnición, filetes, panes y te verde.

-Gracias, gracias por todo- dijo el chico alto y flaco, ante su plato de exquisito olor- te debemos una ehhh…

-¡Pero que imbeciles! No nos hemos presentado…Mi nombre es Luke y él es mi hermano Jan.

-Somos los hermanos Valentine de Whitechapel- contestó el hermano de las arracadas, levantando su pinta de cerveza en señal de brindis- celebres en el barrio.

Uno rubio, el otro mestizo, hijos de una inmigrante avecindada en Whitechapel desde su desafortunado arribo a Londres. Cuando ella, como muchas otras desventuradas jóvenes sin porvenir, terminó con su empleo en un conocido lupanar del callejón Dorset, muerta en el cuarto de un hospital de beneficencia por un cúmulo de enfermedades, abandonó al desamparo a los dos hijos que dos cortas relaciones le habían dejado.

El padre de Luke, el mayor, fue un mercader alemán que llegó a la capital británica buscando una fortuna que nunca encontró y terminó haciendo negocios sucios en los barrios bajos. Cuando se relacionó con cierta mujer del callejón Dorset, les bastaron seis meses de violencia domestica mutua y una salvaje convivencia, para que en la mañana en que ella le anunció que estaba en cinta, él tomará sus pertenencias y se fuera de la covacha y de la vida de la mujer que, un año y medio después, repetía una vivencia parecida, está vez con un monumental inmigrante venido de Sierra Leona que se ganaba apenas la vida tocando música africana en Soho y en los bares de mala muerte del barrio.

Esa era la historia de dos medios hermanos que, como en todo cuento marginal, terminaban igual o peor que sus padres. Heredando el apellido de la joven madre, tan italiana como analfabeta que tuvieron, ellos habían sobrevivido su adolescencia. Luke, convencido de que no quería quedarse como un vulgar bastardo más del barrio, aceptó la instrucción de un sacerdote que trataba de rescatar almas perdidas en medio de tanta inmundicia y se refinó un tanto. Jan, más salvaje y más rebelde, apenas pudo medio civilizarse, y allí estaban ahora; lavándole el cerebro a cuanto bachiller o secundariano desprevenido pescaban

-¿Qué tienen esos niños ricos que no hayamos tenido nosotros?- se preguntaba un huérfano.

-Eso, que ellos son ricos- repuso Luke.

-Bueno, ¿y no viste a las princesas esas?- dijo Jan, con un tono de lascivia palpable.

-Mi hermano ambiciona carne de primera, aunque la tomé a la fuerza- se rió Luke.

Jan no dijo nada, siguió riéndose con una malicia aterradora, como recordando antiguos e impunes crímenes. Las chicas los miraron, se miraron entre sí y no dijeron nada, ni los volvieron a mirar, apuradas como estaban en terminar su porción.

-De hecho- continuó Jan sacando un cigarrillo de una cajetilla, mientras le ofrecía a todos los chicos que medio se animaban y no- estoy pensando en que podríamos dar un buen golpe hoy…

-Hermano, parece que siempre estamos en la misma sintonía- agregó Luke.

Y se volvieron a ver las caras, entendiéndose sin palabras, sólo asintiendo.

-Podría ser para esta misma noche…No creo que después de aquí, los principitos de marchen a sus casas.

-Sí…podría ser- siguió Luke, esta vez retirándose un tanto de la barra y hablando quedo- pero ya lo sabes, si damos un golpe grande a espaldas de _Bull dog_, el tipo nos matará…

-¡Ese cabrón y sus tributos de mierda!- espetó Jan, sabiendo que no tenían más opción que enterar de sus planes al mafioso mayor.- ¿cuándo regresó al barrio?

-Hace tres días, aunque es algo raro que no haya revisado sus negocios; llegó a su pocilga en Triky Ville, y no ha salido mucho desde entonces, dicen que sólo lo hace de noche.

-Extraño, sí…

Charlaron un par de palabras más antes de regresar a la barra, tan joviales y amigables con los chiquillos como hasta hace unos momentos.

-¡Bueno compañeros! Esperamos haberles sido de ayuda, y recuerden, cuando tengan un problema, bien pueden ir al barrio y preguntar por los hermanos Valentine.

-Sí. Además esperamos que nos puedan devolver el favor, tal vez más pronto de lo que creían.

-¡Claro! cuenten con nosotros.- dijo el huérfano alto y flaco limpiándose la boca toscamente.

Y ambos se volvieron a ver mientras trazaban planes en su mente, los cuales se saborearon como moscas, cuando a cerca de las siete de la tarde, vieron salir a todos los niños ricos, junto con otro chico rubio que se les había anexado.

Para entonces, sólo tuvieron que pedir al huérfano flacucho, que ya había pasado la tarde recibiendo su primera lección rápida de tabaquismo, a que los siguiera lo mejor que pudiera, así que, con monedas para pagar, los hermanos lo pusieron en un taxi que se fue detrás del BMW negro, que, como habían predicho, no se dirigía a casa.

Y es que, después de tomar los flanes del postre, y entre juegos de poker y esperar a que la lluvia copiosa cesara, acordaron pasar la noche de viernes en un club nocturno.

-Hay un club nuevo, lo abrieron el mes pasado, al final de la calle Baker…- sugirió Bob Walsh.

-¡Y tenemos que conocerlo! Después de todo, estas son nuestras últimas semanas juntos…- agregó B con los ojos brillando.

Y mientras los demás hacían sus planes, Integra se dejaba llevar por la corriente, después de todo, casi nunca tenía noches libres y por otro lado, se imaginaba a Alucard merodeando por toda la ciudad en su búsqueda. Así que la sola idea de aparecerse en la casa entrada la noche, le parecía buena. En eso estaba, cuando Ralph Lancaster dijo algo que definitivamente la sacudió.

-Le voy a llamar a Chuck para que nos alcance aquí, después de todo, la lluvia no nos deja ir a ningún lado por ahora- y tecleó su número en su gran teléfono portátil, e Integra lo vio esperar respuesta y lo escuchó entablar una charla y darle su ubicación y animarlo a venir por que- con nosotros está "quien tú ya sabes"- y le envió una mirada de soslayo a Integra quien entonces quiso desaparecer en el cojín hindú y perderse, cual si fuera un acaro, en medio de la plumas del relleno.

.Se quedó tiesa como estaca y con la cara como si hubiera chupado un limón, cuando por la conversación de Lancaster, entendió que Charles Islands estaría con ellos para antes de la siete de la noche. Tragó saliva y no movió ni un músculo cuando los demás hicieron bromas al respecto.

Codazos leves en sus costillas por parte de Blair y risitas del lado de los etoines. Integra saltó de su asiento y pretextó ir al baño para poder respirar hondo y consultar su reloj de pulso y pensar entre escapar de allí poniendo excusas, o continuar con su aventura citadina sin importar que el rubio le hiciera compañía.

Con mucha determinación resolvió volver a la mesa y afrontar la noche como sea que esta viniera, todo antes que llegar a la mansión casi con "el rabo entre las piernas" y enfrentarse al rostro burlón de Alucard y probablemente a otro de sus hirientes sermones.

Y aunque estaba allí, sentada entre sus amigos, entre risas y charlas amenas, su mente vagaba muy lejos de allí, pensando en las palabras del vampiro y también pensando en como salvar la cara y la dignidad cuando estuviera frente a su incomodo prometido, de nueva cuenta.

-Ya no debe tardar, además le dije que no era necesario que trajera un transporte, puede venir en taxi si quiere- dijo Bob mirando su reloj.

-¡Un Islands en taxi! Eso sí hay que verlo- expresó Ralph.

Y como a eso de las seis con cuarenta y cinco, la rubia cabellera del heredero se asomó por las escaleras a donde la señora Keendwood lo había guiado.

-¡Chuck! ¡Por aquí, viejo!- le gritaron en coro sus compañeros.

Pero él sólo fijó sus ojos en una Integra que fingía estar muy ocupada comiendo sal para haber notado su presencia. Así que ella ni se molesto en mirarlo, ni aparentó ningún sentimiento, hasta que sus amigas se hicieron un espacio entre ellas e Integra pudo aspirar el sándalo, roble e incienso junto a ella, y por el rabillo del ojo lo vio sentarse en el cojín adyacente.

-Hola Integra, ¿cómo has estado?

Y no tuvo más remedió que contestarle el saludo, y volvió su rostro para verlo enfundado en la playera verde de su uniforme de polo y sudadera y jeans, recargando la mejilla en una mano, mirándola tranquilamente a los ojos; ciertamente, una imagen muy diferente al gentleman impecable de la última vez.

-Bien…-dijo ella secamente, cuando se dignó a contestar.

Y él, que entendía que Integra Hellsing no se doma "a la mala", se sonrió de buena gana sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Bueno, ya llegaste, ya pagamos la cuenta, ¡vámonos ya o la noche no alcanza!- le dijo Blair, impaciente por partir.

Así que todos se levantaron y fueron hasta la salida, esta vez con menos revuelo burlesco que la vez anterior, sólo algún piropo y unos chiflidazos para las chicas, al pasar por la puerta de salida.

-Bueno, ¿y con quien estabas en el Mercedes?- preguntó Blair.

-Estaba yéndome a casa…con mi guarda espaldas- contestó Integra.

-Mmm, parecías contrariada… ¿te enojaste con él?

-Algo así…

-Ya veo…aunque si yo fuera tú, ¡nunca me enojaría con él!- repuso Blair con una sonrisa en sus labios que Integra miró con un dejo de despecho.

Y cuando abordaron el auto, que en seguida rugió su motor, Integra no se opuso en que Charles se sentara junto a ella, ni se opondría a acompañar a sus camaradas hasta el fin de Londres si era necesario. Así, que como si el rubio no estuviera al lado suyo, fingió estar de buenas y a la vez ignorarlo, pero la verdad es que pensaba en el nosferatu y pensaba en su solitaria y fría mansión, y si es que él ya estaba allí o no…"¿cómo saberlo?". Cuando desembarcaron al fin, delante del fulgurante y ruidoso club nocturno, Integra no se hubiera imaginado, que a esa misma hora, Alucard estaba domicilios calle abajo, recibiendo mejores tratos, de los que jamás había tenido en toda la inmensa y señorial frialdad de la Mansión Hellsing.


	9. Al buio

Hola a todos!

Un nuevo capitulo como pueden ver y esta vez traté de no tardar tanto (sirve estar de vacaciones ^^).

* * *

**IX**

**Al buio**

-Sixtina Lo giudice…

Y él seguía sin poder creerlo.

-Vlad…Vlad Dracul…conde, ¡conde!

Y las piernas por debajo del vestido le temblaban al considerar la posibilidad de estar soñando, y puso una mano en su mejilla para ver si estaba despierta, y volteó para todos lados de la calle como intentando convencerse de que era la realidad, la llana realidad tan sólo que la había colocado en esa casualidad.

Él tuvo que comprobar de nuevo:-¿En verdad…en verdad eres tú?

Ella con la mano se cubrió la boca y las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos espantosamente claros y lastimeramente inundados que por fin derramaron las gotas de sal sobre las mejillas, mismas que se evaporaron como si hubieran tocado una superficie al rojo vivo.

Y la mujer más rara que jamás hubiera vivido en el vecindario, había sido vista abrazarse con un hombre cubierto de lodo: el reencuentro fortuito de dos viejos amigos extraviados en los congestionados eslabones del tiempo y la distancia.

Ella lo había encontrado en medio de la calle, cubierto de mugre y agua, como a cualquier "hijo de vecino". No lo pensó al primer momento, pero razonó luego, "¿qué clase de sino le habrá deparado el destino?" En los recuerdos que la mujer tenía de él, una escena como esa, con el viejo conde de protagonista, hubiera sido todo menos verosímil, "¿qué ha hecho de él, la no-vida?".

Alucard la miró y recordó nítidamente cuando la había hallado en una villa azotada por la peste. Por esos años, él se dirigía a Francia para probar suerte y a su paso por Italia, el conde Vlad Dracul, rico y empedernido aristócrata, puso un pie en un poblado desolado, sólo para contemplar de cerca la miseria humana.

Seguido por su sequito de retorcidos singaros, bajó del suntuoso carruaje negro que lo llevaba y se dedicó a pasear por las angostas callejuelas con pocilgas llenas de gritos, miseria y espanto. De cuando en cuando se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar carretas con decenas de cadáveres pálidos y machados con enormes bubas ennegrecidas. Y cada puerta miserable abierta de par en par, cada gemido era aspirado por el rey no muerto como la fragancia de la muerte. Pero su recreación no se sació hasta llegar donde un callejón tan estrechó que sus espaldas apenas cabían, donde una escalinata conducía hasta una casucha desvencijada con toda una familia de cadáveres tendida en el suelo sobre asquerosas frazadas, y fue allí que halló a una mujer joven hirviendo en fiebre, con los labios morados y el cuerpo aterido por esas bubas negras a punto de reventar. Por pura curiosidad, el conde se acercó a ella al notar que aún respirada.

-La última alma de este recinto…- dijo con una sonrisa el conde y se hinco para verla mejor.

Una fuerza descomunal en ella o un intento desesperado por aferrarse a la vida, sus ojos se posaron en el desconocido que le sonreía como si nada malo ocurriera.

-Si que hay pesares aquí, ¿no es verdad?

La mujer no pudo contestar y retorció un tanto el cuello, como si estuviera rogando por algo.

-¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Me entiendes?

Y ella pudo hacerse entender y dijo sí, meneando la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas, mujer? ¿Me puedes contestar?

Y ella, haciendo un esfuerzo inaudito con la esperanza de recibir ayuda por parte del extraño, alcanzó a decir apenas:-Co…co, como la capilla…- y sus dientes castañearon por el esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo la capilla? ¿Qué capilla?

-Aq…aquella en…en Roma, Six…Six..

-Sixtina…- y cuando él lo completó ella asintió- vaya, curioso nombre para una miserable campesina que, apuesto mi fortuna, jamás ha visto la hermosura de Roma, pero ciertamente, es un bello nombre.

Y entrecerrando los ojos, el conde trajo a su mente lo que había sentido la primera vez que se paró en medio de la bóveda sagrada y miró hacía arriba y vio la obra de ese artista del renacimiento, Michelle Angelo, en todo su esplendor e incluso su asombro le recordó que esas eran las cosas aún le provocaban admiración a la humanidad.

Tal vez fue por mero capricho, un dejo de lastima o el agrado que le producía el nombre, se quedó pensando un momento, se sobó la barbilla y sin titubear haló la sucia y roída frazada que la cubría. La infeliz mujer cerró los ojos y apretó los puños al sentir como si la clavaran con alfileres helados, pero lo que el conde buscaba exentaba la miseria de su camisón sucio y miserable, o las marcas de la enfermedad detrás de sus rodillas. En lugar de todo eso se fijó en la estructura de las piernas, en lo ancho de la cadera y el diámetro de la cintura, en el vientre plano y en los senos, que él insistió en valorar quitando los entumidos brazos del pecho.

-Pues no está nada mal, tu cara tampoco es fea y con el correcto cuidado y alimento hasta puede que seas de mi agrado…-esbozó una sonrisa, preguntó- dime una cosa, ¿eres doncella aún?

Y ella, que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, contestó afirmativamente con la cabeza.

-¿Aun quieres vivir o prefieres podrirte en esta frazada?

Y los ojos se abrieron de nueva cuenta y le suplicaron por ayuda, razones suficientes para él, que en seguida puso una de sus manos en su rostro, volteándolo para dejar al descubierto su cuello, quitar los sucios cabellos y hundir hasta el fondo su par de afilados colmillos y hacer brotar sangre y bebérsela toda de un palmo y limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano, y cuando hubo terminado, ponerse de pie y mirar a la ahora, muerta-viva, temblar ante el inició de su metamorfosis.

-Ahora veremos si me has mentido o no, supuesta doncella.

Pero al cabo de quince minutos, el conde volvió a aparece a la vista de sus sirvientes a través de la angostura del callejón y llevaba a la mujer, envuelta en la capa de seda. Yendo hasta uno de los cíngaros, depositó el bulto en sus brazos y dijo:-Llévensela, irá con nosotros, luego se encargan de limpiarla, está hecha un asco…-dijo mientras se limpiaba la ropa con su fino pañuelo y subía de nueva cuenta al carruaje.

Para cuando todo el cortejo del gran Conde llegó a París, la nueva discípula había sido saneada y limpiada desde la primera posada que tomaron en el camino, lo cual no quería decir que la vampireza hubiera aceptado conforme y gustosa un destino de sombras que ella jamás pensó se le estuviera ofreciendo, por lo que, a pesar de llevarla a capital francesa vestida como una dama, la joven era conducida a la fuerza, en calidad de servidumbre forzada en el sequito del conde, que más de una vez ordenó la azotaran para que dejará de gritar improverbios y a rogar por piedad cuando tuvo que aprender a superar el horror de alimentarse de sangre que los gitanos le daban a tomar a la fuerza, luchando con la descomunal fuerza que ahora poseía.

El protocolo de esfuerzos por domar a la otrora campesina ahora temerosa y desesperada por la furia de Dios todopoderoso, se repetían cada noche, cuando, como ordenaba el amo, "no quiero a un costal de huesos en mi haber", tenía que acabarse la ración correspondiente de sangre humana. Hasta que una noche, el conde, cansado de escuchar las batallas desencadenadas, entró en persona a la habitación de ella y con severidad le dijo:-O te bebes la sangre que se te da, de buena gana de ahora en adelante, o te largas ya mismo de mi propiedad a languidecer de hambre donde mejor te plazca.

La mujer miró aquel hombre casi desconocido, a aquel demonio que era supuestamente su dueño y no se atrevió ni a mover un solo músculo de la cara.

-Si piensas que tienes más opciones que estas, que tan consideradamente te ofrezco, debes ser más estupida de lo que creía o ignorante más allá de lo posible.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, cuando ella dijo implorante:-¡Si tan sólo no fuera de cristiano…!

Al escuchar tal petición, el conde detuvo su salida y se dio la vuelta, rabioso e indignado.

-¡Aquí no se beberá otra sangre que no sea de hombre o mujer! ¡¿Crees que soy marica o un filántropo amante del género humano, y que además dejaré que mis sirvientes vengan a hacer lo que les venga en gana?!

-Es que… es un pecado mortal…

Entonces él comenzó a reírse como ante un mal chiste y le respondió:-Tú misma eres un pecado mortal ahora… ¡estas por encima de todas las leyes incluso las de Dios! Así que, dejo de escuchar tus berridos por que te resignes o puedes largarte ahora mismo…

Después de esa amonestación, la mujer comenzó a aceptar su nuevo y macabro destino y al cabo de un tiempo empezó a tomar gusto por el sabor del líquido viscoso y caliente que le era servido, hasta que acabó por disfrutar el olor a hierro que despedía su plato de porcelana. Y fue hasta una noche, en que el conde la azuzó a hacerse de su primera victima mortal, luego de que él la llevó ante la sociedad por primera vez, que ella se bebió hasta la última gota de un transeúnte seducido, transformándose así en una vampireza entera, en plena facultad y conciencia de los poderes que su gran amo le había heredado.

Esa noche fue la primera en que el conde la llevó a su cama y después de haberse convertido en su concubina, él se encargó de adiestrarla en más de un arte. Al cabo de un año, Sixtina Lo giudice era una de las cortesanas más cotizadas y estremecedoras en la corte de Luís XVI

El conde era un aristócrata influyente muy bien acomodado en la corte gracias a sus disfraces matutinos, su total conocimiento de las más sofisticadas estrategias políticas e intrigas de palacio, a sus fastuosas fiestas, a sus magníficos regalos a la familia real y nobles, y sus libertinas reuniones organizadas en la intimidad de su palacete, donde fácilmente competía con otros celebres libertinos en una época que daba nombres como Casanova o el Marqués de Sade. Incluso, era uno de los invitados a las fiestas privadas del muy excesivo duque y cardenal de Rohan, a las cuales, el conde aportaba gustoso todas las bellas amantes y concubinas que poseía.

Incluso, ambos, Sixtina y el conde, llegaron a tener una relación de negocios en la que la vampireza iba obteniendo una fortuna personal. Siempre apadrinada por él, ella ganaba pequeñas fortunas sonsacando nobles con su hechicería y la gran habilidad que mostró para las artes de la adivinación (además de hacerse de muchos secretos insondables que las damas le confiaron en las sesiones de cartomancia, se decía que incluso llegó a entrevistarse con la reina), y también, ofreciendo servicios carnales y compañía refinada para decenas de hombres importantes.

Ambos brillaban en las fiestas a las que acudían y aunque eran dos vividores bien conocidos, eran famosos en la sociedad parisina. Pero aunque se les viera tan fraternos, el conde jamás llegó a sentir nada en especial por ella, el conde seguía coleccionando amantes (sin haber convertido a ninguna otra) y en una ocasión, Sixtina provocó que le rompiera la boca a bofetadas por atreverse a cuestionar sobre el número de mujeres que él tenía a su disposición. Por que a ella los celos la carcomían, por que ella sentía algo por ese hombre, que a pesar de ser terrible, en un tiempo había llegado a tratarla mejor de lo que nadie la trató en su otra vida, hasta esa noche, en la que, exasperado, la derribó al suelo, la golpeó por vez primera y le gritó que "¡ella no era nadie para reclamar nada por que era una triste y sucia prostituta, una vil ramera!", la expulsó de su lecho para siempre argumentando que…"él no iba a tomar lo que había sido ensuciado en centenares de camas, ni recogía el desperdicio que otros dejaban".

Y ella, aún el suelo, con la cara partida se demolió de dolor por haber escuchado esas palabras y haber visto esa expresión que hería y dolía más que todas las palizas de la tierra. Esa misma noche se fue de la mansión del conde, pero enloquecida y transida de dolor y despecho, se dispuso a vengar la afrenta.

Para esos años, el pueblo ya se lanzaba a las calles gritando por "la libertad, igualdad y fraternidad" y la revolución estalló, pero entonces, Sixtina había revelado hasta el cansancio todos los secretos del conde y lo había acusado en más de un tribunal público de un malvado y perverso bebedor de sangre y caníbal, lo cual fue sólo un pretexto para que la furiosa chusma tratará de ajusticiar a un suntuoso y derrochador aristócrata más, para lo cual, el vampiro escapó tranquilamente (conciente ya, que ese reino estaba por desaparecer) y riendo por la ingenuidad de su vampireza, a quien sin embargo, mando sacar de una celda de la Bastilla cuando todo había terminado, cuando las calles de París se teñían de rojo y las guillotinas funcionaban sin cesar.

Ella ni siquiera había tratado de defenderse cuando la tomaron presa, le quitaron sus propiedades y fortuna y la condenaron a muerte, por que ella sólo quería morir y que la cabeza que descansaba sobre su cuello fuera cercenada para ya no sentir, ni medio vivir, pensando que tal vez, esa mutilación pondría fin a su tormento, y en su desesperación incluso llegó a pedir la hoguera. Pero el conde, en un acto de lastima o de última maldad, ordenó a sus gitanos rescatarla y ponerla a salvo una noche antes de la ejecución y llevarla a una aldea en la frontera austriaca, donde le dejó suficientes monedas en un fardo y una carta lacrada que un sirviente puso en su mano sin decir una palabra, antes de darse la media vuelta, subir al carromato en el que habían llegado y desaparecer a través de la campiña solitaria.

Cuando se vio sola, rompió el lacre de la carta y con ansia leyó el papel que sólo contenía una frase del puño y letra, que ella reconoció, era de él:

_No me olvides nunca, piensa en mí por la eternidad de tu existencia…_

Y esas míseras palabras, que ella bien sabía que eran crueles, fue lo último que tuvo de su conde y no lo volvió a ver ya.

-ooO**O**Ooo-

El rey no muerto pudo ver bien el interior del _Buio. _Eso se dedicó a hacer desde que puso un pie adentro del tenebroso local, (donde había sido invitado a pasar por la excéntrica dueña que volteó el letrero de la entrada a "cerrado"), era inevitable por que había tantas cosas que ver y observar por doquier que los ojos se cansaban. Sobrepuestas, unas debajo, enfrente, atrás y junto a otros objetos de muchas índoles que atiborraban anaqueles, entrepaños y mostradores en aquella tiendita no más grande que el recibidor de una casa modesta, con piso de duela, mobiliario de época y una escalerita de madera detrás del mostrar que llevaba a un segundo piso. El ambiente estaba saturado de decenas de aromas diferentes; desde químicos y hierbas, hasta un olor a madera vieja, que se combinaba bien con las luces tenues que algunas lámparas color ocre le daban al comercio.

-Es una barbaridad- dijo ella, observándolo- no puedes continuar en ese estado, no bajo mi hospitalidad.

Y se acercó a las escaleras y le indicó que arriba había un pequeño departamento con todos los servicios, que podía asearse allí y avisó salir a conseguir ropa limpia, arrojándose de nueva cuenta a la calle.

Una media hora después, el conde tuvo que agradecer a su vieja amiga por los favores recibidos; el mejoramiento de su aspecto y la ración de alimento vampirico que le había convidado.

-Me sorprende que te alimentes de la misma manera en que yo lo hago hoy en día- le comentó mientras bebía de una bolsa de sangre de hospital, vestido ya, con una ropa aún mas frugal y sencilla que la que llevaba antes de ser empapado.

-¡Ay conde, mi conde! ¿Qué ha hecho contigo esta vida?- expresó moviendo la cabeza, observándolo fija e incesantemente.

Mil pensamientos pasaban por su mente, pero no se cansaba de observarlo y comprobar que en su físico los siglos habían pasado en vano. Él le sostuvo la mirada, quiso decir o hacer algo al respecto de esos ojos ansiosos e interrogantes que se morían de ganas de preguntarle todo acerca de él, pero en vez de eso, desvió su atención a sus alrededores y dijo:

-No te tengo que preguntar a que te dedicas…- al mirar objetos de hechicería, consistente en su mercancía; libros de artilugios de todo tipo y toda fecha, amuletos, pergaminos, inciensos, colonias, supuestas pócimas colocadas en frascos de cristal de colores, plantas, amuletos y otros objetos y productos de magia de muchas partes del mundo - vendes magia negra…

-Del color que sea; negra, blanca, roja… ¿podrías creer que en esta ciudad de iconoclastas, laicos y ateos se venda tan bien la magia?- le contestó sin expresión alguna.

-Sí lo creo…Sixtina…

Pero él no sabía que decirle ni ella a él, a pesar de haber transcurrido casi una hora desde el encuentro, el hielo, el gran glaciar entre ambos no se había roto.

-No se ni por donde empezar a preguntarte acerca de tu vida, de tus siglos…Perdona que no sepa ni como dirigirte la palabra, es que, hace tantos años que dejamos de vernos, que hasta…

-Te olvidaste de mí…

-Sí, es la verdad Sixtina- y se acercó un poco aunque una parte de él quería ponerse de pie y largarse de allí sin dar ninguna explicación; era extraño, pero tenía que ser gentil con ella por que al verla, algo que se parecía mucho a la culpabilidad se le atoraba en su corazón inerte, entonces, puso una de sus largas manos sobre una de ella- ¿aún queda algo bueno que pueda hacer por ti? …¿Tina?

Sintió el contacto de la piel fría del conde con la de ella y sin decir nada más, se hizo un ovillo en la silla donde estaba sentada, como un cachorro asustado.

-¡No me pude haber imaginado que estabas aquí, en esta ciudad! ¡En cualquier parte del mundo, pero no aquí! ¿Cómo podía yo saberlo, conde? Ahora no puedo creer que estés conmigo, es como un…maldito milagro, que se yo.

-Tina… no hagas estas cosas, ¿cómo puedes alegrarte al verme? ¿Qué de bueno he hecho por ti desde que te conozco?

Se le quedó viendo, su expresión era tranquila, seria, inmutable pero a la vez fría, con esa calma que asesina por que se sabe que no contiene reclamos sino una profunda comprensión.

-Creo que… me salvaste de morir, me arrancaste de las garras de la muerte, de las garras de esa peste, ¿ya no recuerdas?...

-Ahora que te volví a ver, sí, lo recuerdo muy bien, pero, ¿qué clase de salvación fue esa?

-La única que un canalla podía ofrecer.

Alucard la miró sintiéndose entre incomodo y sorprendido pero le concedía la razón

-Sí, lo se Sixtina, te hice inmortal, es cierto, pero te quite el derecho a la muerte y en cambió te di una vida nauseabunda- le dijo directo a la cara, sin miramientos- no significabas nada para mi, ¡eras una de tantas!

-Sí, eso lo dejaste muy en claro la noche en que me fui de tu casa- cerró los ojos y como por un reflejo se llevó la mano a la boca, como si al recordarlo aún doliera esa vivencia- en cuanto a la nauseabunda vida…tal vez no fue diferente a la que habría llevado en la aldea, yo no se…

El vampiro sin embargo, estaba menos que contento con escuchar que una de sus victimas le había dado, al parecer, la absolución. Que extraño era, pero algo le estorbaba en el pecho; no necesitaba ninguna especie de comprensión, mucho menos de consideración, entonces se puso de pie y dijo:-¡Por todo los infiernos Sixtina Lo giudice! ¡Reclámame, repróchame algo, ódiame si es necesario! …

-Pero sí lo hice, hice todo eso…no sabes como te odie….

-¡Pero ahora estas allí sentada, hablando tranquilamente de esto y siendo tan amable conmigo, cuando no lo merezco por que soy…!

-¿Un sinvergüenza? ¿Un canalla pérfido? ¿Un cabrón desconsiderado que usa a los que están a su alrededor para su propio beneficio? ¿Un egoísta cruel y manipulador que no piensa más que en sí mismo? ¿Un demonio vil y artero que destruye vidas?- le preguntaba ella sin enfatizar ni gesticular nada, sin alzar la voz, tranquila, mirándolo a los ojos con una bizarra candidez exasperante- ¿lo peor que le puede pasar a cualquier mujer? ¿Un vividor, derrochador, abusador? ¿Un golpeador? ¿Un vicioso? ¿Un proxeneta mal ávido?

:-Eh…sí, algo así…- dijo rascándose la nuca ante tanta verdad junta.

-Se muy bien quien eres, conde Vlad Dracul, después de tantos años llegué a aceptarlo; eres todo eso, tal vez más, pero, ¿y qué? – Se levantó, caminó hasta donde estaba él - ¿acaso eso es mi problema? No creo que sea mi asunto ahora, nuestros caminos se separaron hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y de veras me has absuelto?

-Eso creo, después de toda la agonía implícita, acepté el hecho de que hay seres como tú.

-Me refiero a que si ya no sientes nada más por mí, por que te conviene haber dejado de hacerlo.

-Yo te…

-Amaba, me amabas lo se, no se como rayos pudiste llegar a sentir algo por mi pero…

-Es que a veces somos tan estupidas- dijo riéndose por primera vez y volvió a sentarse- es decir, las mujeres, ¡somos un atado de imbeciles! Yo estuve inscrita en esa categoría; pensé en ti tantas noches y tantos días…

-Gracias a que yo fui tu transformador me puedes hablar de días…-le dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a su asiento frente a ella- y gracias a ti por quererme, aunque tenga todas las "cualidades" que acabas de mencionar.

-¿Es qué no has cambiado ni siquiera un poco?

-A lo mejor sí, yo creo que sí- contestó pensando- de la misma manera en que no creo que sigas siendo la misma.

-¿Tú pensaste en mi aunque fuera una vez?

-Sí, al principio, cuando ordené te deportaran a Austria.

- Después de todo lo que pasó en la Revolución y después de que me quede sola me costó trabajo sobrevivir -agregó ella sin esperar preguntas de su pasado.

-¿El dinero que te dejé ayudó?

-A pagar unos cuantos hostales, sí, pero me seguí ganando la vida como…cortesana, aunque debo decir, no de tanta categoría como en París. También solía vivir de mis, ¡y te podría describir como eran los calabozos de la Santa Inquisición! Pero sí, me costó trabajo olvidarte- hizo una pausa, Alucard le miró con un dejo de melancolía- De mis antiguas pertenencias extrañaba las cosas que conservaba de ti, y un día, en una subasta en Milán, a finales del siglo pasado, hallé algo que curiosamente fue mío.

Y sin moverse de su asiento, de una pared descolgó un pequeño cuadro al óleo, estaba empotrado en un marco no mayor a los veinticinco, por veinticinco centímetros. Ella hizo flotar el retrato hasta él, que lo tomó para observarlo: era una pintura de ambos, de Sixtina y de él antes de la Revolución.

-Me parece que contemplo a un par de fantasmas-dijo Alucard al reconocerse en la pintura.

El fiel retrato de un suntuoso salón de su mansión parisina. Él, sentado en majestuoso y exquisito diván, apoyando una pierna en la rodilla de la otra, con una pose de rey, sosteniendo un bastón con pomo de oro en una mano. Ella, de pie junto al diván, rodeando con un brazo el respaldo, con ademanes coquetos y provocativos. Ambos vistiendo elegantes y lujosos trajes de la moda rococó: él con la casaca de seda brocada en oro tan característica, la corbata vaporosa, el chaleco ceñido y el cabello largo atado con una coleta y listón negro, así como los pantalones a la rodilla. Ella con el amplió vestido, la voluminosa falda con pollera, enagua, guardainfante y cintura diminuta echa con el corsé que cubría un peto brocado y bordado que solían cocerle puesto y que dejaba ver un generoso escote, mangas con volantes, pulseras de perlas de varias vueltas en las muñecas, el peinado de medio metro de altura con cuentas y plumas y polvos de plata; sin duda, una imagen de museo. Y cuando Alucard dejó de mirar el retrato, estaban los mismos dos vampiros, mucho más viejos y desgraciados: un esclavo vampiro y una bruja pobre y nómada.

-Que….increíble me resulta haber vivido todo esto- dijo como para sí.

-Lo es más cuando lo pierdes todo…

-Sí, lo se…

-Conde, Vlad… ¿qué hay de ti?

-Yo… yo…. Veras Tina, ahora soy sólo un sirviente…

Y cuando acabó de decirlo Sixtina se puso de pie de un brinco y lo miró con gran incredulidad:-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

-Que…hace años, al igual que tú, perdí todo lo que alguna vez poseí, no sólo riquezas incluso libertad…Me hicieron esclavo. Ahora soy sólo un siervo- le expresó con una sonrisa de ironía en el rostro- soy un simple esclavo que puede ser hallado muerto de hambre y cubierto de mugre en medio de una calle cualquiera.

Sin salir de su asombro ella volvió a sentarse lentamente:-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que ya no seas aquel poderoso señor de antaño?!

-Por que así es el destino. Llegué aquí hace más de cien años, vine desde Rumania a buscar a una mujer que me recordaba tanto a otra y…aquí me convirtieron en lo que soy.

-Pero, ¿qué clase de amo tienes? ¿Quién es él?

-Los Hellsing. Una familia de la nobleza cuyos herederos han sido mis amos, ellos…

-¡Cazan vampiros! ¡Ellos son los saneadores de este país! ¡Ellos, ellos! …¡Entonces es verdad! Lo que decían, lo que se rumora entre nosotros, ¡es cierto! ¡Y tú eres el arma secreta!

Ante la gran sorpresa de la vampireza, él sólo asintió.

-Estoy sellado, mis poderes los controla mi amo en turno.

Ella lo miraba atónita desde su asiento, boquiabierta:-Es que tú…nos has traicionado, ¡un día vendrás a aniquilarme!

-Si no te metes en problemas, no veo por que…

-Lo habíamos escuchado, pero no pensamos que fuera verdad.

-¿Hay muchos vampiros en esta ciudad aparte de tú y yo, verdad?

-No te diré donde hallarlos. Mira, yo sólo llevó un año viviendo en esta ciudad, nunca me quedo más de una centuria en un mismo lugar, es mi regla, pero los he contactado, sin embargo, ahora no eres confiable…- le decía con la actitud de un conejo acorralado.

-Tampoco hago espionaje, yo no hago esas cosas, sólo sigo órdenes al respecto…

-¡No es a nosotros a quien tu comandante busca!- dijo nerviosamente, comenzando a dar vueltas por el lugar- no son los nosferatu creados con legitimidad, ¡son los otros! Los impostores…

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó extrañado y confundido.

-Los que reclutan sin seguir nuestras normas naturales- y sus ojos parecían encenderse y su voz hacerse seca y aguda- hay vampiros bastardos hoy en día y dicen que un día los producirán en serie…No falta mucho, se avecina un holocausto, en cualquier año antes de que comience el nuevo milenio.

-Sixtina, ¿de qué rayos hablas?

-Ya te lo dije; vampiros bastardos sobrevivientes de la Gran guerra, ellos volverán de nuevo a ver las luces de Europa- y se aproximó a un anaquel donde sacaba instrumentos de adivinación para mostrárselos a Alucard- lo se y me lo dicen las cartas, también los muertos que hablan del futuro- y le mostró partes de un esqueleto humano con los que practicaba la necromancia.

Alucard recordó entonces sus vivencias y misiones en la Segunda Guerra y preguntó lleno de intriga:-Sixtina, ¿qué fue de ti durante la guerra?

-Fui espía… y contra espía también, trabaje para la Unión Soviética, luego para el Eje.

-Yo estuve con Los aliados. Marché a Varsovia en una misión secreta y estuve en frentes de acción y campos de batalla como soldado, en unidades de infantería bajo el mando del general Eisenhower.

-Yo jamás estuve en Polonia o un campo de batalla, yo tenia más éxito al lado de los generales y oficiales más importantes, pero nos llegaban noticias de todos los asuntos, de todos los tentáculos del Reich y yo podía enterarme de todo, ¡nadie sospechaba demasiado de una mujer!

-Entonces, ¿hablas acerca de los vampiros que se intentaban crear en Polonia?

-Estoy segura que son los mismos y que creaciones piloto ya se confunden con nuestras estirpes genuinas…

-Eso no es posible, yo y mi compañero destruimos esas asquerosas sepas.

-No estés tan seguro, el destino que he visto no miente… ¡esta ciudad arderá como Midian!-decía y gesticulaba como en un trance, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviese viendo algo.

-¿Por qué tienes esa certeza?

-Lo he vaticinado…

Pero esa respuesta no fue suficiente para Alucard que no acaba de entender o de creer en la absoluta cordura de su antigua sierva, entornó los ojos para pensar, y llevándose una mano a las sienes comenzó a masajearlas, mientras observaba a la vampireza que no acababa de salir de su extraño trance.

-Bueno, Sixtina, de verdad, puedes creerme que me dio gusto volver a encontrarme contigo, se que te veré luego, en otra ocasión. Ahora, si me disculpas- dijo viendo uno de tantos relojes de péndulo que colgaban de los espacios vacíos de cada pared. – en verdad tengo algo muy importante que hacer, así que agradezco tu hospitalidad…

Decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera acercase, ella había reaccionado y teletransportado de espaldas a la salida:-¡No! No te vayas aún, quédate un rato más, después podrás marcharte.

-Es que de verdad tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

-¿Qué puede ser? ¿Un encargo de tu amo?

-Algo así… Pero no puede esperar.

-Tal vez te pueda ayudar con eso- y le sonrió con los dientes y él vio de nuevo sus blancos colmillos que no habían envejecido, no como sus ojos o su cabello.

-No lo creo, eh, mira, en realidad estoy buscando a alguien…

Y ella volvió a fijar una mirada lunática en él, como si estuviera leyendo algo escrito en su rostro, caminó, dio algunos pasos mismos que dio él en reversa.

-¿Estas buscando….? ¡Estas en pos de una mujer!

-¡Ah! ¡No leas mis pensamientos!- dijo manoteando e intentando cerrar su mente.

-Estaba en lo cierto, andas buscando a una mujer.

-No es lo que tú puedas suponer…

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es sólo…mi ama…

-¡Esclavo de una mujer!- volvió a expresar con gran asombro- ¿entonces tú y ella son…?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es sólo mi ama.

-Eso no significa que tú y ella puedan…

-Ella es una doncella, ¡No es algún tipo de ramera como tú!-volvió a decirle escupiendo desprecio. Sixtina lo miró y su rostro se contrajo en una melancólica mueca de dolor, entonces, con una mano se cubrió la boca, se apartó del camino de Alucard y volvió a su silla a sollozar como una chiquilla.

-¡Ay, me lleva!- expresó Alucard, regresando a consolarla- mira Tina, no te quise decir eso, ¡pero el sólo hecho de insinuar que mi ama y yo…! Ella es una niña aún. En cierto modo, una niña a quien juré proteger, es huérfana y algo desamparada, un tanto insufrible y caprichosa, pero es mi ama y tengo que hallarla. Se me perdió hace unas horas y no puedo regresar a casa sin ella.

-¿A casa? ¡La casa de tu tirano no puede ser tu hogar! ¡Vlad, ella te está esclavizando! ¡Te usa para extinguir a los nuestros! ¡Debe despreciarte tanto como cazadora que es!

-Ya no me llames así, ya no soy Vlad. Desde que tuve mi primer amo…Abraham Helsing me bautizó como Alucard, es mi nombre ahora.

-Hablas como si apreciaras ser un esclavo.

-¿Es que acaso no llegamos a hacerlo de vez en cuando? ¿eh, Tina?- le dijo tomándola de la barbilla, buscando empatía con ella

-Si te libras de ella quedas libre, ¡y podrás ser dueño de ti mismo de nuevo!

-La libertad a veces ya no sirve de mucho y …por extraño que parezca ahora tengo una causa, un motivo para vivir…yo la sirvo a ella con admiración, se que ahora es sólo una niña, pero llegará a ser una gran mujer y quiero estar allí cuando eso pase…

Boquiabierta, la vampireza terminó de derramar sus lagrimas que solas se consumían en vapor, entonces, tomó la mano de Alucard en la suya y la leyó como las gitanas de antaño le habían enseñado bien, y vio en los pensamientos de su otrora amo y lo que leyó la dejo desconcertada y furiosa; el hombre que ella había amado con tanta desesperación y sufrimiento, había entregado su corazón indignamente; ¡no! Él nunca la amó, nunca le correspondió ni un poco y ahora estaba a los pies de una déspota mortal como debía ser la desconocida cazadora. Pero aguantó la furia, comprendió que él aún no se daba cuenta cabal de ello, que aún auto negaba ese amor y ante eso ella sonrió.

-Tienes razón…tienes razón, tienes un deber, que es primero que todas las cosas, ¡pero Vlad, yo siempre he estado y estaré aquí para cuando necesites un buen amigo del pasado!

-Lo se Sixtina, y te lo agradezco…

-Pero antes de que te vayas, sólo quisiera…

Y sin que Alucard pudiera evitarlo o preverlo, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y estampó sus labios con los del él, lo tomó por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella. Alucard no se resistió pero tampoco contestó.

-Sixtina yo no…

-Por los viejos tiempos…-y volvió a besarlo y esta vez a acariciarlo de una manera astuta y que comenzó a quitarle el aliento al vampiro- ¿te acuerdas de los viejos tiempos?

Y de a poco, sintió las manos de ella andándole por todo el cuerpo y saltó hacia atrás cayéndose casi de espaldas cuando sintió falanges bajando por su ingle, dentro de sus pantalones.

-¡Tal vez en otra ocasión, con mucho gusto yo vengo a…!

-¡Sólo está noche, conde!- y lo agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y con desproporcionada y bestial fuerza lo haló hasta ponerlo de pie contra la pared y abrir la camisa con fuerza y rasgar la camiseta que llevaba debajo, con todo y jirones de piel de su pecho que se desprendieron en las largas uñas.

Alucard jadeó cuando la vampireza volvió a besarlo con violencia en la boca y en el cuello y a acariciarlo y antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella se abrió el cuello del vestido y dejó al descubierto su escote y pasear las manos en sus pechos, por encima del sostén. El vampiro se acordó e hizo la cuenta de cuando fue la última vez que no se le ofrecía "algo tan bueno" y pensó, tal vez, que no sonaba tan mala la idea seguirle el juego y así intentó hacerlo.

-Llevas mucho tiempo sin sentir el calor de una mujer de verdad, ¿no es cierto?- le decía Sixtina totalmente hirviente en lascivia, ahora sentada a horcajadas, aprisionando las piernas de Alucard en las suyas, apoyados en el suelo mientras se sacaba el vestido y se quedaba con la ropa interior expuesta y los jeans desgastados, a la vez que frotaba sus manos en el torax de él, como si estuviese fregando ropa.

-No, ni tanto tiempo, no te creas…-le contestó Alucard sin estar del todo seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Oh bueno! Pero esta vez vas rogar clemencia.

Y lo besó de una forma y lo acarició de otra que lo hicieron sentirse perturbado, en el momento en que ella removía más prendas y se mostraba dispuesta a poner en practica todas sus habilidades de cortesana -acariciando las largas y firmes piernas del conde, halando la camiseta, llenándolo de besos bien expertos por todo el pecho y el abdomen y buscando de nuevo con las manos entre su ropa interior-él comenzó a responderle agarrándola por los muslos, hundiendo sus dedos en sus nalgas y subiendo luego, buscando dentro del sostén. Y al poco rato ya estaban dando vueltas sobre la alfombra. Ella comenzaba a sentirse triunfante y él edificado por las agradables sensaciones del momento (las caricias sobre su piel, el placer contra sus sentidos, los besos de una boca conocida y la noción de saberse deseado y amado, algo que extrañaba) y todo hubiera salido bien para la vampireza, de no ser que de pronto Alucard se percató del poder mental que ella estaba tratando de ejercer sobre él: él lo vio claramente, Sixtina era una buena hipnotiza, como casi en todo lo que él le había enseñado, pero:-¡Oh no! ¡Esto no! ¡Está vez no superarás al maestro!

Y con una reacción inmediata, él se incorporó y con un ademán la sacó de encima de él y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación donde ella fue a aterrizar contra un anaquel tirando algunos frascos al piso que despidieron olores y vapores de colores opacos. Alucard volvió a abotonar su ropa, no bien se había puesto de pie cuando ella dijo con una malsana sonrisa en sus labios:-¿Así que te sigue gustando rudo, no? ¡No cabe duda que será como en los viejos tiempos!- y sin dar tiempo a nada le propinó a su antiguo amo un violento golpe de telequinesia que lo hizo salir volando de espaldas y chocar, luego logró controlarlo una vez más y aplastó con fuerza contra la pared- será divertido entonces, muy divertido.

-¡Sixtina espérate!- ordenó Alucard, pero ella ya desabrochaba el cinturón y la bragueta de sus pantalones con pura telequinesia- ¡basta he dicho!- y ella se teletransportó en un movimiento rápido y lo echó de despaldas sobre el mostrador y se volvió a montar a horcajadas- ¡Sixtina!

-¡Di quien soy maldito vampiro! ¡Mírame!- y le propinó un brutal puñetazo en la cara que enseguida le hizo derramar sangre por nariz y boca.

-¡¿Qué diablos estas hacien…?!

-¡Respuesta incorrecta! ¡Di quien soy!- y le dio una salvaje bofetada y la sangre volvió a brotar de los labios partidos.

-¡Sixtina…basta!

-¡Sí, sí, soy Sixtina Lo giudice! ¡Tú antigua cortesana! ¡Mírame, mírame bien por que tú me convertiste en esto! ¡En una chupa sangre! ¡En una puta! ¿Y qué? ¡¿No es divertido someter a alguien?! ¿No te gusta la violencia? - y con una expresión endemoniada lo volvió a abofetear una y otra vez y otra vez, combinando sus rabiosas y fuertes manos con salvajía, hasta que Alucard se cansó de ello y le respondió de igual manera, con una bofetada que de tan fuerte la tiró al suelo.

-¡Hasta aquí llegó esto! ¡Es ridículo!- dijo exasperado, mientras trataba de arreglarse la ropa y el cabello desordenado.

La vampireza se levantaba del suelo con la boca partida que comenzó a sanar al igual que las heridas de él:-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!- le dijo volviendo a la carga, pero él la esquivó como si fuera un toro de lidia.

-¡No voy a quedarme a seguir esta absurda comedia contigo! ¡No voy a entablar una batalla contigo y sobre todo, no voy a eliminarte! No me obligues a eso… Y ahora me voy por que tengo cosas que hacer- y transportándose hasta la puerta la atravesó.

Sixtina entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de provocar, de que la locura había sido presa de ella como en otros momentos y lamentando ser una chiflada de remate, salió detrás de él.

Pero Alucard, una vez en la calle echó a correr a lo largo de la acera, calle arriba, a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, chapoteando en los charcos que la lluvia había dejado, mientras trataba de componerse la ropa e iba subiendo el cierre de los pantalones y limpiándose la sangre de la cara con las mangas.

Detrás de él Sixtina iba corriendo también, intentando ponerse el vestido para cubrir su sostén de satín, intentándolo de veras en el frenesí de la carrera emprendida:-¡Vlad espera, espera! ¡Perdóname, perdóname lo siento tanto, no quise hacer eso!

Y los que lo vieron pasar: locatarios y vecinos, se rieron y sorprendieron ante la escena de ver a la lunática "bruja de la calle Baker" correr tras un hombre con sangre en la ropa que iba acabándose de vestir.

-A eso sí le llamo "sexo salvaje"- expresó un transeúnte y todos a su alrededor se rieron.

- ¡Vlad! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿A dónde piensas buscarla?! ¡No tienes idea de donde está!

Le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y él aunque la oía no se detenía ni se detuvo en un buen rato, hasta que halló estacionado, delante de un centro nocturno juvenil, a un auto deportivo negro.

_**Continuará....**_

* * *

Y ese fue el episodio fumado de esta vez, Alucard y su vampireza loca XD, un OC que me costó trabajo hacer de una manera que no fuera una Mary sue (les pongo la cruz XD, me trauman y les temo), pero que cumpliera un buen papel. Ahora, con las actitudes que describo en Alucard no pretendo hacer una apología de la misoginia, que ciertamente yo repudio, pero tuve que ser lógica, pues mientras más antigua es una época, menos aprecio se le tenía a la mujer. Es un tema delicado, por que Alucard es el protagonista masculino de esta historia, pero recordemos que su canon caracther es de un malvado, un antiheroe y por eso hace cosas como esas o peores

Al respecto, siempre trato de manejar bien a los OC, aunque este canon son necesarios, la verdad es que Hellsing tienen reducido su "elenco" a la hora de hacer fics y fuera de los personajes de planta hacen falta otros.

Sin más, me despido de todos uds por el momento. Gracias todos por las amables reviews.

Hasta pronto y ....

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2010 A TODOS

Deseando sinceramente (no de "dientes para afuera") que este que viene, sea mejor que el que se va, que la verdad sí apestó -.-U


	10. Conferencia de Vampiros

**X**

**La Conferencia de Vampiros Unidos de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda**

"¡No me detendré, no me detendré, no lo haré!" Pensaba él mientras corría calle arriba, semidesnudo y manchado de su propio sangre. Acababa de abrocharse bien el cinturón y aún era perseguido por una mujer sin cabales que le aconsejaba no continuara con una búsqueda a ciegas.

Veía los transeúntes, las luces nocturnas, los autos; escuchaba voces, música proveniente de muchas partes, motores y claxons de autos silbando sin cesar en esa loca noche veraniega de viernes, en ese Londres ensordecedor que se devoraba el paradero de su ama.

Pero antes de llegar a la esquina con la calle Wigmore, un recuerdo algo vedado cruzó por su mente: "se acaba de ir en un convertible negro con un montón de niños escandalosos", y al recordarlo se detuvo en seco, haciendo incluso rechinar sus zapatos en el pavimento mojado.

Con sus grandes ojos bien fijos en la máquina estacionada afuera de un club nocturno, repitió en voz baja:-"La muchacha con la que venía se acaba de ir en un convertible negro"…Un…convertible…negro – le dijo el hombre de la gasolinera, ¿cómo había pasado por alto esa pista? ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió preguntar el modelo exacto? ¿Las placas? ¿Alguna seña en particular? Porque el auto que tenía frente a sus ojos era un BMW del año, negro y convertible, ¡y por el diablo que tenía grandes posibilidades de que fuera aquel en el que escapó su ama!

En eso pensaba y se sonrió, pero entonces sintió un par de manos que chocaron contra su espalda; otra carrera había sido abruptamente frenada y alcanzó a atascarse en el conde. Sixtina Lo giudice había casi tropezado contra él, a punto de derribarlo al suelo por tercera vez en la noche, pero Alucard logró mantenerse de pie y la detuvo a ella por los hombros, pero no bien estuvieron apoyados en el suelo, que él dio un salto hacia atrás poniendo sus manos como escudo:-No, no, no, ¡no quiero más de tus "muestras de afecto"! Por esta noche he tenido suficiente, ¡gracias! Así que… ¿por qué mejor no te vas por donde viniste?

-No…yo no, yo no te iba a hacer nada más, ¡pido paz!- dijo ella alzado la palma a la altura de su corazón- sólo escúchame..

-Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para ti, es por demás que tú…

-¡No! Perdona por lo que hice, ¡a veces no soy yo! Es cierto, ya no estoy del todo cuerda…¡este montón de años encima!

-Ah decir verdad yo tampoco soy el epitome de la cordura, ¡pero esa no es justificación para que casi me hallas violado!

-Al principio estabas contento…Y no exageres, hubiera encontrado "ciertos" impedimentos para abusarte- respondió ella viéndolo un poco recelosa ante lo que juzgaba una exageración.

-Eso sí- dijo rascándose la nuca- de todos modos por hoy tuve suficiente...Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer mis pesquisas- y emprendió la marcha hacia la entrada del club, custodiada por un inmenso tipo de color que miraba a todos indolentemente, con los brazos cruzados, mientras que docenas de jóvenes le pedían por una oportunidad de entrar.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Sixtina al ver las intenciones de su ex amo.

-Ya te lo dije.

-No puedes buscar a lo tonto a alguien, ¡no sabes si ella esta allí!

-Puede ser…tengo una pista.

-¿A sí? ¿Cúal?

-Ese BMW de allá…El hombre que vio partir a mi ama me dijo que había huido con un montón de niños en un convertible negro…y pues…

-Eso desde luego es diferente, ya tienes algo…

-Claro que sí.

Y se aproximaron más y más, a medida que lo hacían escuchaban la música ensordecedora, el cuchicheo de toda la gente dentro y fuera, y miraban las luces neón de un cartel luminoso en la entrada:

221 B

_Bar Club_

Antes de entrar, el vampiro tenía pensado asomarse al interior del auto custodiado por dos Ballet Parkin. Siempre seguido de Sixtina, él llegó muy cerca y trepó a la acera de junto fingiendo cotidianidad, al acercarse mucho escuchó que los empleados charlaban.

-¿Y nos quedaremos cuidando el auto hasta que el dueño salga?

-¿Qué? ¿No te bastó la propina que nos dejó el mocoso ese? Además ya sabes que este "muchacho" no cabía en el estacionamiento, hoy estamos llenos.

-¿Este es el auto?- preguntó ella en voz alta, mientras que Alucard discretamente husmeaba buscando pistas que le dijeran que pertenecía a un adolescente (y vio en el suelo del asiento trasero una pelota de baloncesto, recordando que Blair y las otras colegialas habían estado en la escuela jugando, precisamente, baloncesto).

-Sí, y, ¿podrías dejar de seguirme? ¿A qué horas te dije que podías hacerlo?…

-Me da igual, no me importa si tengo autorización o no- contestó candida otra vez, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero, me preguntaba, ¿quieres pasar al pub a buscar?

-Pues claro que sí.

-Oh, bueno, es que…podrías ahorrarte ese bochornoso intento- y ella le señaló la larga fila de personas esperando por entrar.

-¿Cómo crees que yo voy a ser fila? ¡Alucard nunca hace filas!

-Por eso…

-¿Por eso, qué?

-Que yo conozco a los dueños de este lugar y podemos entrar por la parte trasera, pasar desapercibidos y sin problemas, si quieres…

-¿Cómo? Conoces a… ¿y por que no me lo habías dicho?

-Por que no me habías preguntado. Entonces…

-Sí, sí, la verdad es que prefiero tu alternativa…

-Perfecto- y sonrió- sólo sígueme.

Alucard había pasado por el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto, por que en cuanto los dos se dieron la vuelta, por la puerta del lugar salieron Bob Walsh y Maggie tomados de la mano, dándose besos apasionados se abrazaron muy fuerte antes de dirigirse al auto, darle otra propina a los ballets parking, arrancar y dejar el lugar para ir a quien sabe donde.

De camino a la entrada por el callejón trasero del lugar, Alucard iba terminando de limpiarse la cara, observándose en los reflejos de los autos; sangre ya casi seca embarrada en algunas partes de su rostro, goterones rojos adheridos a su camiseta de algodón; se veía tan desaliñado que prefirió subir la bragueta de la chaqueta que llevaba para ocultar las señales de las heridas.

-Sí que pegas fuerte…-le dijo Alucard a Sixtina.

-Gracias- le respondió ella con una sonrisa- por cierto, antes de que sigamos, ¡por lo que más quieras Vlad, prométeme una cosa!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Prométeme que no te meterás en la vida de ellos, es decir, son decentes, sólo tratan de ganarse la no-vida pacíficamente.

-Y yo ya te he dicho que no molesto a las criaturas que no se meten en problemas, por muy de la noche que sean, así que debes creer que si no me veo obligado a hacer mi trabajo, simplemente no lo hago…No es que me haya enamorado de pronto de la justicia o que me hayan brotado los escrúpulos.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para Sixtina quien asintió:-Te van a caer bien, son un trío de hermanos, ¡tan italianos y vampiros como yo!

Al cabo de unos minutos, la vampireza tocaba la estrecha puerta trasera con algún tipo de clave, mientras era observada por Alucard que esperaba recargado en la pared. No tardaron mucho en escuchar pasos provenientes de dentro y cuando el dueño asomó la cara, ellos se encontraron con uno de los hermanos Cacciatore que en cuanto vio a Sixtina, sus pupilas hirvientes se encendieron aún más y una colmilluda sonrisa se le dibujo de oreja a oreja antes de abrir los brazos como un abanico y exclamar:-Ciao donna! – y se saludaron con un cálido abrazo- come stai? ¿Por qué ya no habías venido a visitarnos?

-¡Oh, scusi! Pero he estado un tanto ocupada y la verdad es que soy una mala amiga y no hubiera venido a tocar a tu puerta de no ser por una petición.

-¡Oh pero no te preocupes! Yo encantado y dime, ¿cuál es?

-¡Sólo que nos dejes pasar gratis a tu club!

Hasta ese momento, el elegante y refinado vampiro reparó en la presencia de Alucard quien le sonreía con indolencia.

-Oh, ya veo, es que traes invitados está noche- lo dijo con algo de precaución.

-Sí, pero no hay ningún problema, es uno de nosotros…

-Lo se, puedo verlo…

-Te presento a…a un amigo mío muy querido, él es…

-Piacere- contestó Alucard que no quería que lo presentaran con su antiguo nombre-Il mio nome e' Alucard.

-Piacere, Io sono Giulio Cacciatore, y los amigos de Sixtina, son mis amigos también-y le dio la mano al rey no muerto- ma, avanti, avanti!

Una vez dentro caminaron por un estrecho pasillo iluminado con lámparas de luz roja, alfombrado y decorado con exquisito gusto, con un estilo victoriano, con cuadros y litografías de la época. Giulio Cacciatore los guiaba cuando aparecieron los otros dos hermanos; Sicilia y Lorenzo.

-Ciao Sixtina!- dijeron ruidosamente ambos al unísono, alegres y amigables.

-¡Cuánto tiempo de no vernos! Ni siquiera viniste a la inauguración del club…- le dijo la hermana.

- Lo sé, soy tan mala amiga- le contestó mientras los saludaba a ambos con un beso en cada mejilla.

Alucard observaba la escena y observaba al trío de hermanos también; muy bien vestidos, refinados, guapos, altos, delgados; hablaban con un marcado acento italiano adrede conservado; gesticulaban como si todo lo hubieran ensayado en sus marfileñas caras de esculpidas facciones.

Cuando Alucard fue notado, Sicilia dejó de saludar a su amiga, se acercó a él y pidió fueran presentados con toda formalidad. Ella era una mujer de cuerpo alto y voluptuoso; usaba un vestido fino, elegante pero provocativo; su cabello largo y lacio estaba artificialmente teñido con un color vino tinto; su rostro bien maquillado, sus ojos enormes y claros enmarcados por un par de poderosas cejas negras; se adornaba con vistosas joyas y usaba un perfume embriagador; una vampireza en toda la extensión de la palabra, una que hacía ver a Sixtina como una desaliñada y paupérrima hippie.

Ella saludó al rey no muerto con dos besos en la mejilla y lo mismo hizo Lorenzo. Tan plástico y exageradamente elegante como su hermana; tenía los mismos ademanes glamorosos y vestía de conocidos diseñadores italianos; hablaba mucho y se reía escandalosamente; era amigable, obvia y perfectamente homosexual.

-Piaccere!- expresó con la misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja que su hermano Giulio (el más centrado de los tres) antes de tomar por los hombros y besar dos veces a Alucard en la mejilla, quien sólo se sonrío notando la inclinación sexual del anfitrión.

-¡Está noche hay que celebrar que nuestra amiga Tina ha venido al club!- dijo Sicilia, quien hablaba y se movía tan sensual como si todo le fuera a producir un orgasmo.

-Claro que sí. Avanti, avanti- indicó Giulio, mientras que Sicilia abrazaba a Alucard y a Sixtina por los hombros.

-Grazie- respondieron ambos, dejándose llevar.

Siendo conducidos a una sala acogedora también decorada en tonos rojizos: el tapiz, la alfombra y las luces; amueblado con un exquisito mobiliario de la era victoriana (divanes, burós, mesa para pokar, una cantina bien surtida con lo mejor en licores), esta sala daba a un cancel balcón por el cual se podía ver bien todo el club (y sin que los dueños fueran molestados), a su vez conectaba con la oficina, y por un corredor a la bodega de licores, camerinos, baños y salidas de emergencias.

Fueron invitados a sentarse y les ofrecieron licor y tabaco. Alucard aceptó el cigarrillo cubano y pidió saber dónde podía hablar por teléfono (se le ocurría que Integra hubiera regresado ya, que mientras él buscaba, a lo mejor ella estaba en la mansión, y quería agotar esa posibilidad), por lo que pasó al despacho privado y marcó con rapidez el número de la casa, y después de esperar unos minutos escuchó la voz delgada de una de las tórtolas respondiéndole:

-¡_Buenas noches milord! ¿La ama? No, no ha regresado desde hoy muy temprano cuando la llevaron a la escuela…Pensamos que estaba con usted. ¿Acaso no es así? Porque ahora mismo nos estábamos preguntando si ella vendría a merendar...Oh bueno en ese caso, sí claro, claro…No se preocupe, no diremos nada al respecto…no, ni al señor Walter. Él ha llamado, dice que volverá el domingo en la mañana, sí, pero no diremos que usted y la ama llegarán tarde. Sí milord, sí. Buenas noches, hasta luego_.

Y cuando la tórtola colgó el auricular y se escuchó la línea muerta, Alucard vio perdida su última esperanza. A sus espaldas descubrió que la oficina, levantada en otra planta por sobre el nivel del club, también tenía una gran ventana con cristales por los cuales podía ver sin ser visto. Se acercó lentamente, se pegó al cristal como un niño ante un aparador de juguetes y agudizó bien la mirada para buscar entre todos aquellos asistentes: la noche de viernes, el nuevo club llenó de jóvenes y adolescentes bailando, escuchando la música y charlando en grupos, bajo las luces neón parpadeantes. Él se quedó un rato allí mirando, pero era bastante difícil dar con un paradero entre aquella muchedumbre alegre. Suspiró profundo y decidió regresar donde sus anfitriones.

Tal vez lo hizo justo a tiempo para no descubrirla aún, porque a lo mejor hubiera notado a la pareja de adolescentes vestidas de colegialas que salieron del baño para unirse de nuevo a la fiesta. Blair y la rubia más buscada de la ciudad habían estado tratando de hallar a Margarett Parrish sin éxito, mientras Catherine Marshall se divertía con un chico que había conocido en medio del ajetreo de la pista. Hacían su regreso por el pasillo perfumado con un aroma artificial a moras mezclado con tabaco. Blair Hamilton III zigzagueaba, victima ya de los efectos del alcohol.

-Así que no sólo eres una zorra, ¡también eres una maldita ebria!

-Lo siento, es cosa de familia: mi abuela fue una maldita ebria, mi madre es una maldita ebria… ¡yo soy una maldita ebria!- le contestó con voz modorra, con la cara roja como manzana por tanto alcohol en la sangre.

Y regresaron a sus lugares, donde había el calor del verano y de toda la gente junta y sus cuerpos zangoloteados y sudados; decenas de alientos, charlas y cigarrillos encendidos, en medio de la música ensordecedora de la banda de rock que tocaba canciones modernizadas de veteranos como los Doors. Al poner el pie, un instante cerca de donde habían dejado a sus parejas, Islands y Lancaster las alcanzaron.

-¡Integra vamos a bailar!- y sin esperar respuesta, Charles la tomó de la mano y se la llevó con él

-¿Segura que todavía puedes bailar?- le preguntó Ralph a Blair- ¿no caerás en medio de la pista?

-¡Oh no! ¡hip! Aún no.

Y desaparecieron en medio de la muchedumbre bulliciosa al ritmo del rock psicodélico y el montón de gente. Blair se echó a las brazos de Ralph como si estuvieran danzando una balada, Integra se sintió forzada a seguir el movimiento que le fijaba su compañero y a fingir que la pasaba de maravilla, cuando en realidad pensaba en su deseo de salir de allí, sin presentir o sentir la presencia del vampiro.

El vampiro no vio nada de la pista, arrastrando los pies entró a la sala donde todos bebían, fumaban y charlaban alegremente. Al entrar de nuevo pudo notar el decorado y la intención del lugar, adornando las paredes de papel tapiz rojo había toda clase de retratos, cuadros y dibujos alusivos a Sherlock Holmes; de todas fechas, tamaños y variedades, el recinto en el que se administraba el club era como una alegoría a la oficina victoriana del famoso detective.

-¡Y no nos han contado a que debemos el honor de su visita esta noche!- le decían a Sixtina que se quedó sin saber que contestar.

-O bueno, la verdad es que nosotros…

-Estábamos buscando a alguien…-agregó Alucard quien en ese momento entraba.

-¡Que interesante! Dos vampiros en busca de una… ¿persona?

-Así es- repuso Sixtina un poco más relajada de que Alucard hubiera reaparecido.

-No queremos ser indiscretos- dijo Lorenzo- pe…

-Pues no lo sean- repuso Alucard con una sonrisa algo irónica.

-Bueno hermano, no debes meterte en asunto ajenos- interrumpió Giulio quien miraba a Alucard como escudriñando, mientras daba una copa de coñac y le ofrecía tomara asiento.

El rey no muerto ocupó un diván junto a Sixtina. Los hermanos no dejaban de traspasarlos con la mirada y Sicilia resolvió reanudar la plática.

-¿Y qué le ha parecido nuestro club, Alucard?

-Muy elegante, acogedor y…victoriano.

-Oh sí, mediados del siglo diecinueve es nuestra época de nacimiento y después emigramos aquí, ¡bellas épocas!- agregó Lorenzo entornando los ojos- aunque siempre extrañando a nuestra vieja patria; aquí seguimos siendo extraños.

-Pues más bien parece que les agrada este país, veo que esta es toda una cueva inglesa.

-Es la casa de Sherlock Holmes, claro, el 221 B de la calle Baker- aclaró Lorenzo- Fue buena idea bautizarlo así, a los ingleses les encanta que los demás los alaben, es cosa de nacionalidad, una cuestión en la que ellos pueden sentirse que les besan los pies.

Se escucharon algunas risas, pero entonces la hermana interfirió: -Calla hermano, que no sabemos la nacionalidad de nuestro invitado.

-Soy rumano, gracias… no se preocupen.

-Oh bueno, entonces todos somos extranjeros en una tierra extraña- alzó la copa Sixtina y todos brindaron por ello.

-Y ya que hablamos de orígenes, siempre es agradable saber la historia que detrás tiene un vampiro, ¿no es cierto?- habló Lorenzo riéndose afeminadamente- de Tina sabemos casi todo; hija bastarda de un señor Italiano, a su aldea la atacó un brote de peste, no sin que ya de por sí fuera tratada como basura por cada hombre nuevo que su madre decidía hacer parte de su vida…

-Lorenzo, a veces eres muy brusco- interrumpió Sicilia riéndose.

-No, está bien, además eso fue en el pasado, un pasado lejano- dijo riendo un poco la aludida.

-Hermana es cierto, tú eres la más vieja de este club y brindo por ello…

-¿Y qué hay de usted?- preguntó curioso Giulio- Alucard…me parece un nombre de rehúso, dinos, ¿qué hay de su origen?

-Pues sería una historia muy larga y muy penosa de contar…La noche no sería suficientemente joven…

-Pues…¿Qué tan antiguo es?

-Nací en el 1431…si mal no recuerdo.

-¡Un medieval!-exclamaron los hermanos al unísono viendo al vampiro boquiabiertos, haciendo el completo silencio durante unos segundos.

-Es mi creador….él me dio la no vida- intervino Sixtina casi solemne y totalmente seria.

-No me pudieron haber presentado mejor.

-Por…¡por…todos…los…infiernos!- dijo medio secó y sorprendido Giulio, ante la mirada atónita del resto de los hermanos, y como si de pronto hubiera cachado algo- bueno, pues, creo que estamos ante un noble no muerto, porque si usted es el responsable de que Sixtina tenga tales habilidades no es alguien común, ¡oh, no lo es! ¡salud!

Y de nuevo vaciaron las copas.

-Pero esto es extraordinario, ¿Cómo no sabíamos de usted?- preguntó totalmente extrañada la hermana-¿Acaso no lleva mucho tiempo en este país? Es extraño que siendo un vampiro de tanto abolengo no lo hayamos notado siquiera…

-Se equivoca milady, llevó residiendo en este país cosa de un siglo.

-Pero es tan extraño que no hallamos sabido nada de usted en todo ese tiempo, es extraño en verdad- agregó Lorenzo.

-Era para que usted perteneciera a la Conferencia de Vampiros Unidos de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda- repuso Sicilia.

-Disculpe, ¿la qué?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad Alucard, mirando a la vampireza por encima del borde de la copa, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que guardaba el vino. Giulio no supo por qué, pero un cierto escalofrió lo envolvió, Sixtina quiso decir o hacer algo o moverse, pero en vez de eso sólo atinó a ver con cierta preocupación a la vampireza, como rogándole que no continuara. Giulio iba a volver a romper el tema de conversación pero no tuvo tiempo.

-¡Pues nunca es tarde para ello!- metió la cuchara Lorenzo- usted puede ser debidamente afiliado e inscrito ante tan noble organización.

Para eso la hermana ya había dejado su asiento y había vuelto con una carpeta de cuero en la mano. Se la dio al rey no muerto que miró el contenido con mucha atención. El registro en cuestión era como un inmenso anuario donde se condensaban datos, fotos y fechas de la dichosa Unión desde el momento de su fundación a principios de siglo y hasta la fecha. Sixtina miraba la expresión del conde con un aire de preocupación pero no atinó a decir nada y casi pudo leer lo que Alucard podría estar pensando; lo que tenía en las manos era un informe valiosísimo para "la organización" y estaba segura de que tarde o temprano iba a ser utilizado.

-¡Al parecer ustedes son todo, menos ociosos! Vaya que han estado ocupados todo este tiempo- y pasaba las hojas de la carpeta administrativa.

Gulio miraba y escuchaba todo con un gesto adusto e inquisidor, pero Lorenzo insistía en relatar las hazañas de la Convención, haciendo mucho énfasis en decir que su familia fue una de las primeras en ser afiliadas al patrón.

Alucard, sin embargo, apenas le prestaba atención revisando palmo a palmo cada hoja con fotos, datos, fechas e incluso recortes de periódico donde apareciera mencionado algún incidente, y los había tan buenos como malos…Definidamente esa carpeta contenía información muy valiosa y delataba puntos y posiciones de familias renombradas e incluso de clanes vampíricos enteros que habitaban desde Escocia hasta Gales, pasando por cada provincia y ciudad importante de todo el Reino Unido.

-¿Y qué dice? ¿Se nos une?- preguntó Lorenzo dando muestras de franca amistad.

-Seria un miembro muy importante y es que usualmente se conceden rangos de acuerdo a la antigüedad de pertenencia a la sociedad, sin embargo, hay excepciones para antiquísimos no muertos como en su caso- secundó Sicilia.

-¿Esto es como una sociedad secreta acaso?

-Así es, más bien como una orden muy especial, cuyo epicentro está en…

-¡Lorenzo! –emitió un gritillo Gulio y aclarándose la garganta, como no sabiendo que decir continuó apenas- dejemos lo más interesante para más adelante, además, ¿por qué aburrir al camarada con asuntos tan formales?

-¡Oh! Pero esto para nada es aburrido, de hecho, creo estar muy interesado…-repuso Alucard mirando al hermano mayor con expresión escrutadora.

Gulio iba a decir otra cosa, cuando Alucard se levantó de súbito del diván y dando las gracias, acabó de beber su copa de coñac, sacudió el cigarrillo en uno de los ceniceros, y dijo sin dejar lugar a cuestionamientos:-Bueno, ¡les agradezco mucho las atenciones de esta noche! Y les agradezco más que nos hayan permitido entrar a su club que es…encantador, ahora si me disculpan, hay una búsqueda que aún no he hecho.

Los hermanos se despidieron estrechando la mano del vampiro quien se volvió a ver a Sixtina:-Supongo que deseas quedarte a charlar con tus amigos, está bien por mí, gracias por tu ayuda Tina, te visitaré luego, supongo.

Y caminando hacia la puerta, iba dándole las últimas fumadas a su cigarrillo y meneaba la mano, cuando Gulio se aproximo al pomo de la puerta para abrirlo rápidamente, como si tuviera prisa por que Alucard se marchara. Iba a abrir cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, así nada más;¡plaf! El filo de la hoja fue a estrellarse directo a la nariz del anfitrión quién no supo ni cómo, ni cuando, ni a qué horas, se encontró girando sobre sus pies como trompo y cayendo al suelo alzando las piernas.

-¡Buenas noches tengan todo ustedes!- fue lo que se escuchó con estrepito aún antes de que el vampiro terminara de aterrizar.

Los hermanos gritaron tanto sorprendidos como asustados. Frente al umbral de la puerta estaba un mortal, andaba vestido con un traje de mal gusto, tenía un bigotillo incipiente y una sonrisa cínica, y lo más interesante era que llevaba ambas manos ocupadas en cargar una caja de madera…Había abierto la puerta de un punta pie y sin decir nada más, antes de que alguno de los presentes se levantara a ver qué había pasado con el hermano mayor, dio pasos adentro diciendo:-¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien…en fin, aquí les traigo la mercancía que pidieron, si van a liquidar de una vez o lo harán en pagos es mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo, al jefe no le gusta esperar- y puso la caja sobre el diván que antes ocupará Alucard, acto seguido, quitó la tapa con lo cual se pudo ver bien todo lo que contenía, de la chaqueta saco una libretilla buscando el desglose del pedido…

-¡Oh cielos!- dijo Tina, primera en correr hacia su hermano que para entonces ya se levantaba poniendo sus dedos en su remolida nariz.

El recién llegado reparó en el percance causado, pero sobre todo en la presencia del hombre alto que nunca había visto, el cual lo miraba atenta y divertidamente, de modo que el fulano, como dándose cuenta de un feo error sólo dijo: -Oh, oh…

Sicilia siguió a Tina a ver como estaba su hermano.

-¡¿Está bien?- preguntó la hermana.

-Sí, sí claro, ¡demonios!- contestó Gulio muy molesto mientras su nariz se reconstruía y se limpiaba como podía.

Lorenzo, por su parte, se aproximó a darle un pañuelo para que se limpiara la cara y el hombre de la caja miraba con preocupación al extraño:-Lo siento mucho, no sabía que tenían visitas, pensé que estábamos todos en confianza...

-Bueno, eso ya no importa- le contestó muy molesto Lorenzo y lo despachó luego de poner un gran fajo de libras en sus manos- lo cuentas y hablamos, ahora márchate.

Pero en vano intentó hacer algo para que el invitado no se percatara de lo que había en la gran caja de madera. Una vez el rey no muerto comenzó a olfatear un aroma muy peculiar, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue seguir a su nariz para asomarse a la caja y ver que estaba repleta de varios tipos de estupefacientes. Metió la mano a la caja para sacar una bolsilla con un polvo blanco como harina, y mirándola, con un tono casi de alegría dijo:

-Vaya, vaya, ¡parece que ustedes abarcan muchos puntos de acción! – y se limitó a sonreír.

Los hermanos sólo se vieron entre sí, Sixtina se estrujó las manos, pero fue Gulio quien rompió el silencio:-Nos ganamos la vida como podemos….- dijo muy serio, y su actitud contrastó mucho con la primera- no es secreto para nadie que en los centros nocturnos de Londres se…

-¡No! No lo es, ya es algo normal, supongo, es eso o consumen ustedes solos toda una dotación vitalicia…bueno, con su permiso- contestó Alucard y abandonó la oficina de una vez por todas con una sonrisa de ironía a medio disfrazar.

Dentro, los cuatro vampiros se quedaron viendo las caras y las miradas convergieron en Sixtina quien comprendió el mensaje:-¡Dios! Debes odiarme- y entornando los ojos salió detrás del rey no muerto, tal vez a tratar de convencerlo que las cosas "no eran como parecían".

-ooOOoo-

Blair sólo recordó caer rendida en los brazos de su novio y que fuera sacada en calidad de bulto por la puerta trasera, pero nada más, aunque ese desvanecimiento debió ser algo positivo para su amiga Integra Hellsing quien ya se encontraba de nuevo involucrada en algunos problemas.

-¡No, no, no, Charles…de ese modo se ahogara!

-¡Esto es taaan desagradable! ¿Cómo diablos terminamos así?

Integra entornó los ojos mientras su amiga regurgitaba todo lo que llevaba dentro, lo hacía en un bote de basura colocado en un callejón trasero del club. Fuera de una las puertas de emergencia se apilaban montones de botes de latón y cajas llenas de basura y allí, allí estaban Integra y sus camaradas ayudando a Blair con el exceso de alcohol en el estomago, cuando minutos antes, todos habían estado aún dentro del club, donde el vampiro…

-¡Alucard, Alucard, tan sólo espera un poco! No vayas a creer que los hermanos Cacciatore son unos criminales, es sólo que…¡Eso es lo que se estila en los centros nocturnos de hoy en día!

-Eso a mí me importa un carajo, querida Sixtina- caminando delante de ella, sin voltear a verla, se movía con paso rápido hasta el salón principal para comenzar la pesquisa, pues casi estaba seguro de que su ama estaba allí, y estaba seguro de que la iba a reconocer con el sólo olfato entre mil y un aromas, aún así contestó a Sixtina contundente:- tú sabes porque estoy aquí, tú sabes a lo que me dedico…

-Sí, pero, pero…

-Oye…- se detuvo y la miró un momento menando el dedo índice como si hablara a una niña pequeña- no trabajo para la división de narcóticos, ¡pero si por mala suerte se llegan a meter en problemas por vender todas esas "golosinas" en pleno centro de Londres, no va a ser nuestra culpa si la Organización tiene la necesidad de intervenir!

Encogiéndose de hombros prosiguió la marcha y Sixtina se quedó un rato de pie en su sitió, hasta que resolvió volverlo a seguir…La determinación del vampiro no le agradó en lo absoluto.

-¡Alucard, espera, espera!

Al interior del corazón del club, otro hombre provenía de la oficina de los dueños del lugar; era el hombre vestido de mal gusto que había llevado la caja consigo. Se reunió con alguien; un tipo de aspecto algo más estilizado, sentado a una de las mesas, entonces estaba acompañado de otro muy enorme y de aspecto poco amigable. Conversaron un rato, el hombre de la caja parecía asustado y confuso y frotaba la palma de sus manos mientras hablaba al otro, que, con las manos en la cintura, cada vez fruncía más el seño y apretaba la boca, y en un momento, por fin asió al hombre de la caja por el cuello de la camisa y lo zangoloteó…

-¡Lo….lo siento, jefe! Es que no me di cuenta, pensé que eran los de siempre…A…además de los hermanos sólo estaba la mujerzuela esa… ¡la de la calle Baker! No me di cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, estaba casi detrás de la puerta cuando abrí, incluso golpeé al hermano mayor.

-¿Y cómo era ese hombre?... ¿Era uno de ellos?

-Por lo que pude observar…sí.

-Bueno, pues por tu bien espero que por ser uno de ellos no nos delate a todos, o te voy a arrancar el pellejo como zalea…- le dijo apretándolo tan fuerte por las mandíbulas que chilló- Y ahora tengo otro asunto que tratar esta noche…

El hombre de la caja fue soltado entonces y el otro, a quienes todos apodaban _Bad dog, _volvió a tomar asiento y a esperar a que alguien más llegara. El hombre de la caja, quien llevaba algunas semanas de no verlo a la cara, discretamente lo escudriñaba, pues se daba cuenta de que algo en él había cambiado y mucho, aunque no sabía que podría ser.

Afuera del club, una hora antes de ese evento, un taxi viejo aparcó para dejar bajar de él a los hermanos Valentine. La fraternidad avanzó a presentarse al enorme tipo de la entrada a quien conocían bien. El chico que enviaron a seguir a Integra y compañía, había hecho bien su trabajo y los hermanos sólo tuvieron que esperar a los "refuerzos" que llegaron justo a la hora en que _Bad dog_ reprendía al hombre de la caja.

Los refuerzos eran una media docena de tipos no mayores de los treinta y no menores de los veinte; todos chicos del barrio que formaban parte de la pandilla; de todas etnias y nacionalidades. Y Luck y Jan no acaban de entender por qué ahora eran tan especiales, por que se habían, supuestamente, vuelto tan fuertes, sin embargo sólo obedecían órdenes de su superior, ordenes de _Bad dog, _y estaban tras cierto objetivo, estaban siguiendo cierto plan fraguado a partir de una idea de la hermandad en una cafetería horas antes, un plan que tenía como objetivo…

-¡Integra! Creo que te estás aburriendo, eso quiere decir que no soy tan buen compañero de baile como se podría pensar- le dijo Charles al verla bailar desganadamente y con la mirada perdida en lo incierto. El día había sido especialmente largo, pesado y confuso como se sentía ella ahora, con algunos grados de alcohol en la sangre consecuencia de los tragos que no se había rehusado a tomar.

-Estoy algo cansada- contestó ella sin voltear a mirarlo, como si presintiera que esa noche se iba a inquietar aún más.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes, un rato más y nos iremos…ahora, mejor vamos a sentarnos.

Charles la tomó por el brazo y echaron a caminar entre la pista atestada para buscar la mesa. En ese momento una pareja chocó contra la espalda de la rubia, lo cual hizo que fuera a dar contra el pecho de su compañero… ¡plaf! Las blancas manos contra el pecho del adolescente del "millón de dólares"…Un leve mareo sacudió a Integra, un vértigo travieso mezcla de la música ensordecedora, las luces cegadoras, el ajetreo del ambiente, el cansancio de sus piernas y unos whiskys en su sangre…Las uñas cortas aferradas, como a la manera de un gato asustado, al polo masculino y las manos del dueño de la prenda que la asieron por la cintura para que no fueran a caer en medio de la pista, una leve inclinación de sus cuerpos y un par de segundos después Charles no pudo dominar la tentación de robarle un beso a la mujer que a esas alturas ya debería ser su novia y estar muerta de amor por él. De modo que acercó sus labios a los de ella y aprovechando su aturdimiento le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura.

En esos precisos momentos, los hermanos Valentine traspasaban las puertas del club; los hermanos Cacciatore discutían entre ellos completamente consternados y a punto de perder la poca calma que aún les quedaba:-¡No debemos preocuparnos demasiado por él, es uno de los nuestros!

-Yo no estaría tan tranquilo, hermana, hay algo en ese no muerto que no me gusta, y creo saber ahora que es…y donde lo he visto antes…

Alucard llegaba hasta donde la pista, seguido aún por la vampireza bruja que aún trataba de hacerle jurar que jamás iba a delatar a sus amigos. Los hermanos Valentine hallaban ya a su jefe y se reunían con él más que alegremente. Blair Hamilton se llevó una mano a la boca y tambaleante quiso salir corriendo ante una exclamación de su novio de "¿Qué pasa?", mientras que Integra no pudo haberse librado de los brazos de Charles aún y …

-¡Sixtina ya te dije que no puedo prometerte nada! ¡Tus amigos no son ningunos seres decentes y están violando seriamente las leyes de los humanos aquí! No me importa si envenenan a medio mundo, pero no voy a cubrirlos si la policía alguna vez allana este lugar…- y al decir eso volteó un segundo hacia la pista donde se quedó congelado con el dedo índice bien estirado señalando lo que quería señalarle a Sixtina en sus manoteo, el rostro se hizo más pálido, si es que era posible; sus ojos se pusieron libidos y sintió que su quijada llegaba hasta el suelo; la ira lo invadió todo como la tinta cunde en el agua; se quedó petrificado como estatua de sal con lava hirviente dentro; no atinó a decir nada en aquel segundo, a hacer nada; sus oídos estallaban; la otra mano echa ya un puño apretujaba sus propias falanges con tal fuerza que se hería a sí mismo. Para cuando la intrigada Sixtina dio con lo que su antiguo amo estaba viendo y le causaba tal ataque de paroxismo, Alucard ya bajaba lentamente el brazo estirado y había cerrado la boca, y ahora miraba con los ojos entrecerrados cargados de infinito dolo a su ama, según él vio, ¡siendo "apasionadamente" besada por el blondo insoportable que conoció en el retrato ecuestre!

**Continuará...**

* * *

Hoy, un año y un día después de haber actualizado por última vez este fic tengo que escoger bien mis palabras para pedirles disculpas a tods mis lectores que tan amablemente leían este fic el año pasado. Mis planes fan fiqueros cambiaron, planeaba terminar este fic este año, 2010, todo marchaba normalmente, demasiado diría yo.

El año, este año que mañana concluye para mi fue uno de los más difíciles mi vida, sobra decir que me refiero a perdidas morales, emocionales, penas de perder a seres queridos, darse cuenta que la vida que uno está viviendo no es como se la han platicado.

Tengo que decir esto por que sólo así se explica que a alguien que le gusta escribir e imaginar historias se le vaya la inspiración =/, pero se que tengo que terminar lo que comienzo y aquí me reincorporo a las filas de FFN para escribir la recta final de este fic.

No puedo prometer con seguridad que dentro de una semana tendrán una continuación, pero les prometo que sí las tendrán (y no después de un año, eso fue un exceso). Espero recuperar el tiempo perdido y a mis lectores y lectoras.

Me quedé escribiendo este capitulo, sólo llegué a redactar una hoja y después de sacudirme las pelusas existenciales decidí seguir, tal vez este capitulo no aporte nada nuevo a los recursos de narración ya existentes, miren que no pretendo aquí, revolucionar al fandom entero, pero sí espero entretenerlos y llevar al fic a donde tiene que llegar, lo imaginado por muchs fans del pairing AxI, ¿cómo fue que nació el pairing en sí? Como las grandes cosas, como algo simple.

Ahora sólo les deseo que tengan un buen fin de año y un mejor 2011. No maldeciré a este que se va por que trae mala suerte XD, es en serio. Lean y comenten.

Yo digo hasta la próxima compañers!

PD. Me cambié el nick, yo sí era Sir Erzebeth pero ya me había aburrido esa identidad XD


	11. El golpe

**XI**

**El golpe**

No recordaba haberse sentido tan ridículo desde hace mucho tiempo, no recordaba cuando se sintió tan humillado, por cierto, siendo observado de cerca por una antigua cierva, en medio de un club cualquiera en la ciudad de Londres era testigo de la relación de noviazgo de su ama y señora, "¡qué te quede bien claro, conde, tú ama y señora!" No debía inmutarse, no tenía por qué sentir eso que le estorbaba en la garganta y le impedía pensar y pasar saliva y dejar de apretar el puño y dejar de punzar las sienes y fruncir el seño hasta que la frente se entumió…Automático, la mano con la que señaló, en automático se levantó para cubrir el rostro que ahora se agachaba y contraía en una franca mueca de dolor, "¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué te duele, imbécil? ¡¿Por qué estas sufriendo? ¡¿A ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer esa mocosa del infierno?"

-Vlad…. ¿Estás…?

-Vaya que pérdida de tiempo, ¿no?- impidió que Sixtina terminara de hablar, se sacudió la mente, se confundió a sí mismo- pues yo creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aqu…

-¿Es ella, verdad? ¿Esa niña de allá es tu ama?

Para cuando Alucard volvió a mirar hacia la pista ya no la distinguió, hasta pudo haber pensado que lo había soñado o alucinado, pero la pregunta de Sixtina no dejaba lugar a esa posibilidad. Sin embargo las parejas en la pista apretujada habían cerrado toda visibilidad entre ellos y tal vez fue lo peor para él por que se imaginó todo un escarceo amoroso entre los dos, oculto en la música y el gentío insufrible de esa noche, lo mejor que le hubiera convenido era ver lo que en realidad pasó, pero como en toda intriga novelesca, no fue así.

-Sí es ella- contestó con aplomo ante la mirada melancólica y dolorosa Sixtina- es ella, pero mírala, está muy a gusto con sus amigos y su…y su… La verdad es que no quisiera interrumpir su noche de diversión, ya vi que está a salvo, ya no (Sixtina lo miraba cada vez más incrédula, más melancólica, más lastimeramente pero Alucard pareció no darse cuenta del todo, no comprendía pero sentía la mirada de ese par de ojos espantosamente diáfanos traspasándolo).

Sin más, sin decir más volvió a llevarse la mano a la frente y comenzó a reírse, a reírse de veras, meneó la cabeza negativamente, se dio media vuelta y quiso buscar la puerta de salida del lugar.

-No importa, yo me voy de aquí, eso es seguro- y con pasos decididos se escabulló fuera del club, salió por la puerta principal y se quedó allí de pie, sin saber que hacer bien a bien y deseando que Sixtina no estuviera a su lado, porque si así fuera tal vez regresaría al club, buscaría a su ama y se la llevaría aunque fuera a rastras, de regreso a casa, ¡no! Mejor aún, tal vez le gritaría, le reclamaría, ¿pero de que le reclamaría? ¿Bajo qué bases le reclamaría?

-Vlad, Vlad…- le dirigió Sixtina ese nombre y una mirada escrutadora- pienso que algo en todo esto está muy…está muy torcido en verdad.

-¿De qué?- que en verdad no tenía idea cabal.

Pero ella no agregó nada más, sólo suspiró hondo y se encogió de hombros, quiso decirlo en voz alta y prefirió morderse la lengua entre los colmillos y pensar: "¿Qué importa que tan poderosos sean? ¡Qué ciegos y tontos son los hombres!"

-¿Qué haremos ahora? Dices que dejarás a tu ama allá adentro.

-Regreso a casa, es todo…lo que me queda por hacer- y sintiendo que la impotencia lo carcomía, echó a caminar a lo largo de la acera.

Sixtina comenzó a seguirlo de cerca, a su lado, ambos en la noche húmeda y ruidosa, caminaban por la banqueta sin haberse alejado aún mucho del perímetro del club.

-Es muy hermosa y muy distinguida, a pesar de ser sólo una niña- dijo Sixtina con un tono de resignación.

Alucard se detuvo entonces y la miró interrogante y medio ansioso.

-Tu ama, es una verdadera dama…- agregó ella suspirando.

Él no le respondió nada, sólo entornó los ojos en una franca muestra de molestia, como si escuchara los balbuceos de una niña pequeña. Sixtina iba a volver a abrir la boca para preguntar si él pensaba irse de regreso caminando porque ella pensaba regresar a Baker Street, cuando una voz los detuvo.

-¡Milord Alucard, espere un momento!- detrás suyo venía con paso apresurado Lorenzo Cacciatore- milord, insistimos en que nos ha abandonado demasiado rápido, mis hermanos y yo creemos que debemos de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con usted….

El aludido se paró en seco, volteó unos grados para ver quien le hablaba y con una mueca de hartazgo y rabia apenas disimulada que le producía el recuerdo de su ama, contestó entre dientes: - ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirme? Creo que yo no tengo nada más que decir está noche, señores míos, de modo que deberían evitarme la pena de ser descortés- y volvió a reanudar la marcha.

-¡Lord Alucard!- gritó más contundente y segura otra voz masculina, era de Gulio quien se encontraba a una distancia como de cinco metro de ellos, en posición de firmes y un gesto impasible con algunos matices de angustia disfrazada, sin dar otro paso gritó desde su lugar- ¡Milord Alucard de Hellsing!... ¡¿Cuál va a ser el precio de su indulgencia?

**-ooOOoo-**

-Integra, Integra yo…-decía un Charles Islands a quien Integra Hellsing miraba consternada, enojada, turbada, incrédula, aún en sus brazos, la primera reacción de la jovencita fue apartarlo lo más rápido posible de ella; no quería sentirlo cerca, no quería sentir que se aproximaba de nuevo y la mano derecha le hormigueaba de las ganas que tenía de estamparla en la mejilla de su atrevido transgresor- es lo normal en estos casos…

Y las dos manos de la rubia, que se sentía como resucitada, se apoyaron en el pecho del heredero, esta vez para empujarlo hacia atrás.

-¡No te me vuelvas a acercar! ¡¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?

-A estas alturas, ¡el que debía ser tu novio!

-¡¿Qué? No lo puedo creer, ¿con qué esas tenemos? ¡Pues por muy Islands no te permito que…!

-¡Blair, Blair!- gritó apurado Ralph

La chica trataba de abrirse paso entre la gente con una mano en la boca, a punto de vomitar. Ralph la siguió como podía, Integra le dirigió una última mirada de reproche a Charles y ambos siguieron a sus amigos hasta la salida.

Después de algunos minutos, Blair volvió el estomago hasta el cansancio dentro de un bote de basura, ayudada por Integra y por Charles. Ralph, quien también estaba muy intoxicado, sólo atinó a recargarse en la pared y menearse como si fuera la manecilla de un reloj, metió las manos en los bolsillos, en los dedos estrechaba involuntariamente un sobre de plástico que no le había dicho a nadie que había conseguido, excepto a su novia, con quien sí lo había compartido.

-¡Blair, Blair! ¿Estás mejor ya? ¡Cielos, que pedazo de ebria!- expresó Integra con una leve ironía, mientras que halaba a su amiga sólo para comprobar que se había quedado dormida.

-Perfecto, ahora ella está inconsciente y nosotros aquí…y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Walsh y su auto?

-Ahora que lo dices…hace ya un buen rato que los perdí de vista…

-¡Deben de haberse ido a hacer cosas sucias! Jajajaja- dijo Ralph escurriéndose por la pared como si estuviera hecho de agua, hasta quedar sentado en el piso sucio, con las rodillas en la frente- cosas sucias, ¡hip! Se han llevado el auto…. tendremos que irnos caminando a casa…jajaja…¡hip!...

Charles e Integra estaban observando cómo su amigo se iba quedando casi inconsciente.

-¡Qué molestia! ¿Qué hacemos con dos borrachos inconscientes, para variar? ¡Maldito Walsh! Si no regresa, ¡rayos! Merece que le llame al vicealmirante para que le cuente todo, sólo por eso…

-¡¿Qué? Tú, tú maldito soplón de porquería, ¿por qué habrías de hacer algo así? ¿Por qué te crees el dueño del todo el mundo? – espetó Integra llena de indignación ante las veleidades y petulancias del aristócrata- Etonian ridículo, ¡chaleco plateado idiota!

-¡Integra Hellsing! …Nadie nunca me había hablado así….-pareció desconcertarse y la miró de nuevo con más avidez que nunca. Recordaba haber leído sobre fierecillas domadas en alguna obra de Shakespeare y hasta ese momento entendía por qué las fierecillas eran tan atractivas.

-No, seguramente que no, ¡a tipos como tú todo el tiempo se la pasan adulándolos! ¡Pero no te equivoques conmigo, Charles, porque no soy, ni seré una de tus pertenencias! Nunca…

-No es exactamente lo que estaba pensando, ya veo que serías una muy difícil de controlar…

-¡Me rehusó a tener que haber nacido para ser el trofeo de un mequetrefe engreído como tú!- le decía acercándose a él, con los puños hechos, el pecho erguido, la mirada amenazante- ¡No como soy tu perro, tu caballo o tu mansión! …

-Vaya, no pensé que tuviera un reto así por delante, pero acéptalo, eso ni tú ni yo lo decidimos…es el precio a nuestra privilegiada posición, ahora sí me disculpas…- y se dio media vuelta buscando en su chaqueta su teléfono celular.

Integra lo miró molesta, cruzándose de hombros, mientras que él marcaba un numero. Momentos después le contestaban desde la mansión Walsh, él pedía hablar con el vicealmirante en persona, al no hallarlo, dejo el recado diciendo que él, lord Charles Islands, había estado buscándolo toda la noche movido por la preocupación, pero que no había conseguido hallarlo, que se encontraba en las calles Wigmore con Baker, asegurándose que el vicealmirante recibiera el recado: - _En cuanto el amo llegue será notificado_- aseguró el mayordomo.

-Bien, y por favor dígale al señor que últimamente Robert…

-¡Sinvergüenza traidor!- gritó Integra al tiempo que arrebataba el teléfono de la mano de Charles- ¡eres tan venenoso como una serpiente!

Y ante los atónitos e incrédulos ojos del rubio, Integra arrojó el móvil contra el suelo haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿Pero qué has hecho?-gritó él, apresurándose a recoger lo que quedaba de su móvil ahora hecho pedazos en el pavimento sucio- ¡¿cómo te atreves, niña estúpida?

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Qué poco ha sobrevivido el caballero! Mequetrefe rastrero, ¡y tonto además! ¡Porque si lo que querías era conquistarme con esto has perdido tu última esperanza! ¡¿Con qué derecho expones a Bob a la ira de su padre?

El porqué era muy simple, el heredero no pudo pasar la oportunidad de desquitarse de su compañero. Bob Walsh simplemente no quiso tener nada que ver con sonsacar una chica, ni con fomentar la doble moral y la personalidad fingida del aristócrata, además, el mismo Charles era de esos tipos que se ufanaban de conquistar muchachas sin ninguna dificultad y por sus propios medios, sin embargo, con Integra, a quien creía suya por derecho de nacimiento le planteó serias dificultades, todas sus habilidades de don Juan quedaron en entredicho.

-Charles en serio- él recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su amigo- esta vez no puedo ayudarte, tendrás que arreglártelas tú solo. Integra Hellsing no es otra de tus chicas y aunque pudiera hacer algo no lo haría. Deberías tratar de ser tú mismo, ya sabes, de todas maneras la pobre tendrá que casarse contigo algún día.

-¿Te niegas a ayudarme y encima me insultas?

-Chuck, somos amigos, ¿no? Por lo mismo tengo que decirte las cosas como son, sin más, ¡qué mal que ella y tú no se hayan llevado bien desde el principio! Créeme que yo soy el primero en lamentarlo, ya que debe ser muy triste casarse sin amor.

-¡Bah! Lo dices porque eres "¡tan feliz con Margarett Parrish!"

-Pues aunque lo digas en ese tono, es cierto, lo mío con Margarett es muy diferente, que mal que lo tuyo no haya sido así…Aún así no creo poder "promocionarte" con Integra, es una pena.

-Claro amigo, tienes razón- y se sonrió de una forma que a Bob poco le gustaba- es una gran, una enorme pena.

Y arrojando al suelo el cigarrillo que llevaba en la boca, se dio la media vuelta.

-¡Pero si estas luchando por ella que sea por amor, no por ego!- fue lo último que Bob le gritó a Charles.

Pero ahora el malvado rubio se vengaba de su amigo. Charles Islands nunca dejaba un cabo por atar, así que aprovechando un desliz del chico, ahora lo exponía, como bien había dicho Integra, a la marcial ira del Vicealmirante.

-¡Te odio!- volvió Charles a escucharla- ¡te odio Charles Islands, eres el tipo más petulante y exasperante que conozco!

-¡Ese es tu problema, Integra! Porque en cuanto a mí, ¡estoy harto de tratar de tratar de complacerte en todo momento y hacer contigo más de lo que debería!

-¡¿Qué clase de patán eres? ¡Tú…tú maldito Neanderthal prehistórico!

-¡Tú, niña mimada y consentida!

-¡¿Mira quién habla?

-¡Fenómeno!

-¡¿Ah qué bueno que lo admites! ¿Puedes entonces dejarme en paz y aparentar que tienes un poco de dignidad dejando de arrastrarte?

Los azules ojos de Charles se encendieron, las palabras de Integra habían tocado su propia llaga.

-¡Pues te guste o no, tú y yo vamos a casarnos algún día! ¡Tú serás una Islands, y como tal deberás comportarte!

Integra se quedó de una pieza al escuchar aquello, la idea de tener que obedecer y estar unida de por vida a aquel hombre al que lejos de querer, aborrecía, era suficiente para cavarle una fosa en el pecho, pero antes de mostrar su desasosiego miró fijamente a los ojos a su interlocutor y le dijo si un ápice de preocupación:-Eso… ¡está por verse!

Charles entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños de pura frustración ante la perspectiva de no obtener algo que deseaba. Integra no se inmutó más y de nuevo fue hacia donde su amiga, que aún yacía en el suelo inconsciente y recargada en el bote de basura.

-Está bien Blair, como sea te llevaré a casa.

En eso estaba pensando ella, en como haría para transportar a su amiga sin requerir ayuda de Charles y sin saber donde estaba Bob y su auto, cuando de repente sintió el frío, el helado acero de un cañón contra su nuca y en seguida el inconfundible chasquido de un corte de cartucho.

El asombro, el susto, el estupor y la confusión la invadieron en una fracción de segundo y lo que sobraba de sus sentidos le ayudó para escuchar una orden proveniente de una voz detrás de una máscara de tela:

-¡Levántate lentamente y sin hacer ningún tipo de escándalo o te vuelo la tapa de los sesos! ¡Levanta las manos donde pueda verlas!

Integra sabía que no tenía más remedio que obedecer, estaba en manos de su agresor, de cualquier modo, trató de conservar la calma ya no se permitiría lucir asustada o vulnerable, tenía que hacerlo por ella, por sus amigos indefensos, incluso por Charles a quien vio en las mismas condiciones que ella cuando fue obligada a virar ciento ochenta grados.

Otro tipo, el cual usaba una máscara pasa montañas y un par de gafas oscuras empujó a Charles hacia la pared donde estaba su amigo Ralph inconsciente y sentado en el piso, sin percatarse de nada. Sin embargo Charles forcejeo y el hombre que trataba de amagarlo trastabilló cuando el rubio le propinó un pisotón y luego un codazo en las costillas. Integra, aprovechando la confusión, estando como estaba, aún enfrente a los tambos de basura, hizo uso de toda su astucia y dio un codazo en el abdomen a su captor para luego apresurarse a asirse a una de las redondas tapas de acero del contenedor de desperdicios y propinar unos golpes en la cara al hombre que apenas si sostenía el arma en la mano.

Charles, mientras tanto, era de nuevo sometido por un golpe que le dejó fuera de combate en el suelo. Integra había aprovechado el estado de su atacante para patear la mano que aún conservaba la pistola, aprovechándose de que el otro estaba ocupado amagando con unas esposas a Charles.

La chica, una vez pistola en mano, no perdió tiempo y gritó: − ¡Estoy armada y tu compañero fuera de combate!

El delincuente que estaba a punto de darse la vuelta dudó un momento antes de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta que Integra volvió a hablar:-¡Si yo fuera tú, ponía esas manos donde pudiera verlas porque te aseguro que ardo en ganas de hacerte puré el cerebro!

El hombre obedeció y puso las manos en la nuca.

-¡Voltéate!

Él obedeció

-¡De rodillas!

Y él pretendía volver a obedecer al observar la expresión segura y autoritaria de la jovencita.

-¡Parece que ahora te vas a arrepentir de habernos elegido como victimas!

Y allí estaban ambos, ella a punto de comenzar a buscar las llaves para quitar las esposas a Charles, cuando por la misma puerta de servicio por donde habían salido momentos antes, salieron dos tipos más, ambos con el rostro cubierto, ambos altos, delgados y jóvenes, sólo que uno era rubio y el otro mulato, pero lo más sobrecogedor era que llevaban abrazada a Catherine Marshall y uno de ellos, el mulato le apuntaba la sien con el arma.

-¡Vaya, vaya, hermano! Parece que confiamos en principiantes, ¡mira lo que este par de estúpidos ha hecho!- dijeron observando la escena: Blair y Ralph aún estaban sentados en el suelo e inconscientes, Charles atado de manos con el pecho contra el suelo y la boca sangrante, y los hombres que habían comandado a amagar a los jóvenes, fuera de combate- lo siento hermano pero creo que subestimamos a estos mocosos, ¡sólo mira a la rubia parece que sabe lo que hace!

-¿Tú crees? Bueno, pues si sabe lo que hace, ¡va a dejar el arma en el suelo y va alzar las anos donde podamos verlas o su amiga va a perder la cabeza!

Bien dicho hermano, pero antes, eliminemos algo de escoria que nos ha causado problemas- y sin miramientos, sacó una pistola con silenciador y apuntó a la nuca del hombre que Integra ya tenía de rodillas, un disparó salió del arma y el hombre cayó con el occipital destrozado que ahora escupía sangre- los errores se pagan caros, ¡mira que ser controlado por una niña!

Hasta entonces Integra salió de su shock, del trance de adrenalina que hasta entonces la había invadido y con el rostro desencajado observó la escena delante de ella, las caras burlonas de los dos que ahora amagaban a su amiga, pero sobre todo, el estupor al sentir como el mulato le acariciaba las mejillas con el cañón de la pistola y pegaba sus pómulos a los de ella en una franca muestra libidinosa.

-Bien muñeca rubia, no creo que quieras que tu amiga muera, así que, deja la pistola en el piso y levanta las manos- ordenó con un tono de sarcástica amabilidad.

Integra, con un gesto de odio y frustración, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Momentos después, Catherine y ella eran esposadas. Catherine fue obligada a sentarse junto al aún Charles a Blair y a Ralph (quienes por suerte no se daban ni por enterados). Luego colocó una mordaza en la boca a la llorosa y compungida Cathy quien se ahogaba en hipos de llanto y al iracundo Charles.

Parece que fue más fácil de lo que pensábamos hermano, después de todo, no necesitamos los refuerzos que nos envió "Bad dog".

-¡Y nosotros que pensábamos que estos niños ricos traerían alguna escolta! De veras no pensé que estuvieran solos, ¡vaya que este fue un golpe afortunado!- dijo el mulato riéndose sin soltar a la esposaba Integra- y dime hermanos, ¿cuánto pediremos de rescate? Porque, bueno, ¡considerando el material!

Y tuvo la ocurrencia de acariciar, más libidinosamente aún, el rostro de Integra, quien se retorció de asco, y luego siguió con el talle de su cintura y la rubia no aguantó más y sin pensarlo le propinó un escupitajo aprovechando que aún no la habían amordazado.

-¡Perra estúpida!- gritó el mulato lleno de ira y le dio una bofetada que la envió al suelo.

-¡Jan, no! –gritó el rubio- ¡no maltrates la mercancía si aún no la hemos ni cotizado!

-¡La maldita perra me escupió!

-¡No es pretexto! ¡No hagas tonterías o te meterás en problemas graves! No siquiera sabemos a qué familias pertenecen!...Y ahora que lo pienso…nos faltan dos aquí, no están todos los que vimos en la cafetería. Maldición…¡se han salvado!

Furioso aún, Jan terminó por amordazar a Integra quién temblaba de rabia con la boca partida.

-Pediré que nos ayuden a cargar con ellos- agregó el hermano rubio, y tomó su teléfono celular marcando un número- con dos inconscientes esto no será tan difícil.

-Yo me adelanto con esta- dijo Jan cargando en su hombro a Blair cual costal de papas, sosteniéndola por las muslos desnudos por debajo de la falda escolar.

Él iba a echar a andar para salir del callejón donde los esperaba una camioneta cerrada con una razón social pintada en el costado que acreditaba al vehículo como propiedad de una empresa de mensajería (vehículo seguramente robado). Confiado iba, cuando vio algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco justo antes de salir del callejón. Con las medias luces de la noche y los faros altos de los autos pasando detrás, Jan no pudo distinguir con claridad, aún así se dispuso a bajar al suelo a Blair y empuñar el arma para eliminar a los intrusos que repentinamente habían aparecido en la desembocadura, intrusos dueños de dos siluetas; una de mujer delgada con cabello largo, la otra de hombre, muy alto y ancho de espaldas, ambas se recortaron contra la luz del tráfico nocturno al final de callejón.

**-ooOOoo-**

Y sí, Gulio había elegido poner de una vez por todas las cartas sobre la mesa, había logrado parar en seco al Rey no muerto con su franca y repentina exclamación. El vampiro italiano había apostado por agarrar al toro por los cuernos y hacer frente de una vez por todas a la innegable verdad. Había acabado de estar bebiendo coñac con él en su despacho, había estrechado su mano y le había revelado insondables secretos al nosferatu más poderoso del que se tuviera conocimiento y no fue sino hasta mucho después que él, Gulio Cacciatore, había recordado súbitamente donde había escuchado antes el nombre de Alucard.

-¡Lord Alucard de Hellsing!

El gran vampiro había escuchado bien claramente deletrear su nombre, desde luego, en un inicio el sintió que poco o nada tenía que ocultar al hermano mayor de los vampiros de la calle Baker; había leído que lo reconocía, que los ojos del italiano lo habían identificado…Después de todo Alucard se había presentado con su nombre de vampiro: no tenía nada que esconder.

Deteniendo su rápida marcha que no iba a ningún lado, se detuvo, sonrió entonces con un dejo de satisfacción al haberse sentido reconocido; todavía se dio tiempo de meter las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón ante la mirada expectante de Sixtina, entonces giró lenta y despreocupadamente la cabeza, observó a Gulio visiblemente nervioso y vio como los alcanzaban Lorenzo y Sicilia turbados, agitados por la urgencia y la preocupación.

-Veo que es hora de presentarnos como se debe- dijo Alucard sin énfasis- sí, lord Alucard caballero principal de la Organización Hellsing en persona, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo, señor Cacciatore?

Gulio entrecerró los diáfanos ojos y tragó espeso como pensando en la mejor manera de confrontarlo.

-Tal vez lord Alucard…creo que sería una tontería seguir disimulando las intenciones, nos ha descubierto, descubierto por completo… ¡Sí! Somos vampiros, y sí, ¡vendemos mercancía ilegal!...

-¡Rayos! Parece que están metiendo la pata- dijo Alucard con ironía entornando los ojos en un burlón remedo de preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?- preguntó Gulio serio y tajante- ¿nos va a denunciar por eso?

-No lo sé, ¿lo haré?- ironizó de nueva cuenta- ¿Por qué habría o no de hacerlo?

-No tiene porque no hacerlo, aparentemente, milord, sería una cuestión de honor, creo yo, pero todos somos todos hijos de la noche, ¿Por qué traicionarnos entre nosotros?- agregó Sicilia, quien no soportaba ya la tensión- milord, nosotros confiamos en usted.

Alucard observó y sopesó la intención de la vampireza quien en verdad se escuchaba sincera y convencida de sus propias palabras, él volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros en un gesto de indolencia, bajando la mirada contestó sonriendo: − Yo jamás les dije que podían confiar en mi… ¿Por qué creyeron que yo era de fiar? Jamás dije o les aseguré algo.

-Vlad, por favor- quiso interrumpir Sixtina, pero fue ignorada categóricamente por el Rey no muerto, que continuó…

-Y aunque así lo hubiera hecho, aunque hubiese jurado ante la tumba de mi madre que yo era digno de confianza…je, la traición no es, por mucho, una de las peores cosas de las que soy capaz de hacer, así que…scusi signora!

¡-Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un vampiro que traiciona a los suyos en nombre de la justicia humana y mortal. Vaya que debe de tener una buena razón- expresó Lorenzo.

-No nos interesan sus razones, hermano, lo que se discute aquí es si podemos llegar a un arreglo.

-¿Un arreglo, dice, signore?- interrogó Alucard sin borrar la cínica sonrisa de su rostro- ¿y un arreglo por qué? ¿Yo que tengo que perder?

-Tal vez la confidencialidad de su Organización- contestó ahora más firme y seguro el hermano mayor.

-¿Qué es lo que me está queriendo decir exactamente?- preguntó el gran vampiro que parecía muy divertido con todo aquello.

-Que si la Organización Hellsing pierde su calidad de ultra secreta, sus amos se van a meter en serios problemas…Y le juro, milord, por Dios o por el Diablo o por mí no-vida, que si usted nos delata, ¡todo el Reino Unido, no, todo el mundo se va a enterar de que hay una asociación gubernamental dedicada a combatir criaturas sobre naturales! Y quisiera saber cómo va a reaccionar la opinión pública ante el gobierno, y el gobierno ante los líderes de dicha Organización.

-¡Gulio!- expresó Sixtina de nuevo.

Alucard escuchó la amenaza del italiano con una expresión escrutadora, como aprobando lo que se le decía.

-Admito que lo he subestimado, Cacciatore, parece tener agallas…

-¡Haría todo lo que fuera necesario para defender a mi familia, a mi clan, a mi estirpe!

-Eso suena muy romántico de su parte, pero, ¿Por qué piensa que me importa la suerte de mis amos, los jefes de la organización?-preguntó desenfadado, disimulando la contrariedad de estar siendo amenazado en su talón de Aquiles.

-No lo sé con certeza ni quiero saberlo, es sólo una corazonada…

-¿Y cómo piensa lograr su cometido, signore?

Esta vez el que sonrió fue Gulio: - Milord… la Conferencia de vampiros de la Gran Bretaña… ¡no tiene idea, ni usted ni nadie de su Organización de todo el poder que tiene! Sus influencias van más allá de lo que puede creer, ¡me sorprende que no lo sepa! Hay más familias poderosas de origen vampírico de lo que usted se imagina. No somos ratas a las cuales se las pueda cazar fácilmente, hay poder y hay dinero…y le digo, que la guerra que la Organización Hellsing intenta liderar es sólo una pantonimia que la corona orquesta…

-Entonces, ¡¿estamos hablando de peces gordos?- interrogó Alucard con sumo interés, a lo que el hermano mayor asintió, ambos siendo observados por los otros, menos por Sixtina cuya atención fue atraída por algo más importante aún, de modo que ahora su mirada estaba fija y absorta en dirección del club- vaya, no me hubiera imaginado que los no- muertos de este reino estuvieran tan bien organizados, ¡de verdad que le agradezco la información, signore! No pensé que fuera tan importante la Convención (A Gulio no le agrado el tono de felicidad que el vampiro ponía en sus palabras), observé que era numerosa, ¿pero esto? ¡Esto lo cambia todo! Vaya, creo que mis amos (sonrió él aún más al comprobar que desconocían la identidad de su ama, que si ese detalle continuaba oculto, entonces los miembros de la Convención no eran ni tan poderosos, ni tan influyentes como el italiano decía), mis amos estarán realmente complacidos cuando les informe de quienes podríamos estar hablando…

La preocupación se reflejó en los rostros de los hermanos menores. Gulio entrecerró los ojos con rencor ante la nueva estocada. Alucard ahora se mostraba complacido y Sixtina había avanzado unos pasos en dirección al club, como olfateando, como observando…

-¡Gracias signore Cacciatore! Esto no se habría logrado sin su valiosa cooperación o, ¿cómo cree que reaccione su Majestad o la Cámara de lores cuando sepan que miembros importantes de la sociedad, como usted dice, no han tenido cuidado de no revelar sus grandes secretos? ¡Sería un golpe fabuloso y mis amos estarán tan complacidos de esto y el país tan libre de amenazas que seguramente recuperaré mi libertad! Que a fin de cuentas es lo único que me interesa. Así que si me disculpa signore, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

Y esquivando a los tres hermanos, Alucard dio un par de pasos sobre la acera donde Sixtina miraba absorta, no bien él hubiera hecho eso, que de repente se quedó frío y pasmado en su lugar, rígido, quieto y sorprendido por algo que acababa de escuchar, de sentir, de olfatear…

-¡Milord Alucard, no tan rápido!...

Y Gulio observó al rey no muerto y observó a Sixtina mirando absortos en dirección del club. Echando un vistazo a sus hermanos también asintió pues habían percibido olor a sangre fresca y caliente en el ambiente, pero además de ese aroma, Alucard había percibido e identificado el olor de la sangre de su ama mezclado con su perfume y su sudor, además escuchó gritos ahogados en la oscuridad y observó el rostro de Sixtina que le dijo todo con la mirada.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No! ¡no puede ser!- con rabia y ansiedad expresó el gran vampiro y echó a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, seguido de cerca por Sixtina…

Los Cacciatore quedaron atrás un poco confundidos, pero mirándose entre sí emprendieron el regreso a toda prisa hacia el club, intentando acortar la mucha ventaja que Alucard y Sixtina ya les llevaban.

-ooOOoo-

"¡Si no hago algo ahora, estaremos perdidos! ¡Sino trato de escapar como quiera que sea no habrá modo!...pero, ¡¿qué hago? ¡Y él no sabe ni siquiera donde estoy! ¡Si tan sólo tuviera una manera, una sola oportunidad de decirle que estoy en serios aprietos! ¡No importa si me reprende! ¡No importa si se burla! Sólo que él sepa que está vez sí lo necesito, necesito de su ayuda! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde diablos podrías estar?"

Integra se hablaba a sí misma, amordazada y con las manos atadas a la espalda.

"¡Si estuviera a solas, sino hubiera en este momento otros por los cuales preocuparse, todo esto sería más sencillo! Pero si hago algo estúpido, ¡ellos van a morir! ¡Qué problema! ¡Si tan sólo hubiera cerrado la maldita boca, si tan sólo no hubiera discutido con él! Nada de esto habría pasado, pero ya…No es tiempo de lamentarse, ya es muy tarde para eso, ahora debo pensar, ¡debo pensar!

"El olor de su sangre… ¡No! Ella tiene de estar bien… ¡Debe estar bien! ¿Qué tan grande será el aprieto en el que se habrá metido? ¿Por qué el aire está impregnado con el olor de sangre y su perfume?... ¡qué haya sido otra tontería, qué haya sido otra riña de colegialas!"

Y lo segundos que el vampiro corrió hasta alcanzar el lugar de donde provenía el olor a sangre fueron para él eternidades enteras, aunque corrió y corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas hasta llegar al callejón detrás del club, hasta que sus pupilas se dilataron todo lo que era posible y los vio…

Sixtina también vio la escena del callejón: un hombre con la cara cubierta, cargando al hombro a una colegiala inconsciente, probablemente embriagada. Pero detrás, ¿qué había detrás de las dos figuras?...

¡Ama!- exclamó Alucard segundos después de que el tipo moreno con la chica al hombro, intentó buscar un arma entre la pretina del pantalón.

"¡Allí está mi ama!" Le comunicó sin palabras a Sixtina y parecieron entenderse con la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que está…?

_¡Crack!_

Las palabras del vampiro fueron abruptamente cortadas por un chasquido.

-¡¿Vlad?...¿Pero qué?

De nuevo un sonido como de un hueso rompiéndose y Sixtina fue obligada a girar sobre sus pies ciento ochenta grados y a trastabillar al grado de casi caer, sus ojos −opacados por un picante ambiente a pólvora y un dolor penetrante e insoportable en la frente− vieron a Alucard pasmado por la repentina sorpresa del disparo que se incrustó.

Un líquido caliente comenzó a escurrir por el rostro de Sixtina que en ese momento entendió que el hombre delante de ellos había querido asesinarlos, un hedor a pólvora, hueso y sangre quemada junto con dos detonaciones cuyo sonido fue apagado por un silenciador de armas, todo eso en unos segundos. Se giró entonces hacia Alucard tratando de enfocarlo entre los ríos de sangre que fluían por todo el rostro, desde el orificio que tenía en la frente hasta su barbilla.

El Rey no muerto estaba en su lugar apretando los puños, sonriendo entre divertido y furioso, como si le hubieran contado un pésimo chiste y a cada vibración de su pecho, goterones y cuajos de sangre negruzca salían entre la comisura de sus labios; una sangre espesa y vascular como la que le empapaba el abdomen por donde la furiosa bala había perforado a la altura de su hígado, pero él ni siquiera se dignaba a ocuparse de la sensación de quemazón en sus entrañas, a él le estaba divirtiendo la expresión de infinito asombro y de miedo en los ojos del mulato de enfrente.

-No puede ser…- dijo Alucard tratándose de limpiar con la manga algo de la sangre que escurría de su boca- ¡díganme que esto no es un chiste!

El tipo ni supo hacer otra cosa que dar pasos en reversa mientras que el rubio quien custodiaba a los rehenes temblaba al contemplar la escena.

-Refuerzos…¡manden refuerzos!- dijo casi tartamudeando a través de su intercomunicador y bajó la guardia, en ese preciso momento de estupor el cañón de su revólver dejó de apuntar a los adolescentes apiñados en el suelo y la única que no estaba aterrorizada (sino todo lo contrario) sonrió para sus adentros, no así Catherine y Charles quienes veían todo con ojos desorbitados.

"¡Bien! ¡Acaba de empezar la diversión". Y en un rápido movimiento de gimnasia, en menos de lo que se puede contar, Integra apoyó ambas palmas de sus manos esposadas contra en suelo, levantó las piernas los centímetros suficientes para doblarlas y echarlas hacia atrás de los brazos de modo que las manos atadas ya no estaban en la espalda sino al frente. Todo fue tan rápido que el hermano delincuente rubio no se dio cuenta cuando ella se había puesto en pie quitándose la mordaza, ni a qué hora envolvió el cuello con la cadena de las esposas, sólo sintió un violento jalón de los eslabones sobre la tráquea y que su manzana de Adán era trozada en varias partes por la joven, contra ella misma, quien aplicaba una fuerza impresionante.

El mulato, casi siendo acorralado y sin saber que hacer retrocedió tanto como pudo al ver al hombretón que, aun gravemente herido, caminaba hacia él con una lunática mirada asesina en unos ojos que de tan terribles, no había visto otros iguales.

"¡Mi ama está bien! ¡Ya se ha liberado!"

-Sixtina, ¿estás bien, verdad?

Claro, claro, sólo es cuestión de que pueda ver a través de todo esto- respondió acabándose de limpiar la cara mientras que la bala estaba siendo milagrosamente escupida por el orificio en su frente.

Pero justo en ese momento, sin saber cómo o dónde, aparecieron los tipos que habían sido llamados como refuerzos y uno de ellos, con increíble velocidad se interpuso entre el mulato y un Alucard que, de no haber sido por eso, le hubiera despedazado como un trozo de pan seco.

Alucard pudo ver al intruso al rostro y por la fuerza con que detuvo su furioso ataque, comprendió que no se trataba de un hombre común y corriente, sino de un ser sobrenatural.

-¡¿Cómo así? ¡¿Es qué nos vamos a divertir más de lo que había pensado?- dijo Alucard quien sin miramientos atravesó el pecho a su oponente, cuando lo único que tenía en su mente era poder llegar a donde su ama.

Aunque parecía que la rubia tenía toda la situación bajo control pues casi lograba amagar por completo al rubio malandrín con las esposas ante la mirada asombrada de Catherine y Charles quienes no terminaban de comprender que era lo que miraban, si estaban soñando, alucinando o de plano habían fallecido sin que sus conciencias les permitieran darse cuenta. La visión de una batalla campal en sus narices, donde dos tipos que no estaban muertos y deberían estarlo (a juzgar por las heridas de balas en sus cuerpos), rompían narices y huesos como si los demás estuviesen hechos de borra y no tanto, ya que los oponentes no eran pandilleros comunes y poseían una perseverancia que por mucho superaba la gravedad de sus heridas, ni los huesos rotos ni las contusiones eran importantes aquí.

Integra casi lograba ahorcar al rubio, los chicos casi se desmayaban y Sixtina se preguntaba si acaso su antiguo amo no estaría jugando a esa pelea callejera adrede, sólo para sacar la ira contenida y algo había de cierto.

Pero las cosas se pusieron peor cuando el tipo consiguió reunir fuerzas para darle un codazo en el abdomen a la rubia que se dobló sobre sí misma, y Alucard sólo tenía que ver algo como eso para girarse y si acaso la pelea hubiese obnubilado por un momento la mente del guerrero , él corrió de dos trancos el espacio que lo separaba de su ama y cuando la tuviera frente a frente, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Para cuando estuvo delante de ella, que a duras penas estaba recuperando las fuerzas para levantar la mirada lo único que Alucard, ya con la ansiedad, la rabia y la ira, se le ocurrió hacer fue algo así como tomarla por los hombros para mirar ávidamente sus ojos y darse cuenta de que estaba bien, y como si su mente no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con sus impulsos le gritó con voz exasperada mientras la sacudía:-¡Eres una niña idiota!- pero estaba feliz, aliviado, enojado a la vez

Integra por fin lo miró asombrada y la vez dichosa de que estuviera allí, el insulto tan sólo la sacudió, la movió un momento de su sitio de inconsciencia adrenalinica que hasta se le olvidó que estaba intentando estrangular a un tipo momentos antes, que había tres adolescentes amenazados detrás de ella, que había un segundo tipo que había intentado llevarse a Blair a cuestas por el callejón, cuando un hombre y una mujer aparecieron y para su enorme alivio y felicidad era Alucard, ¿acompañado? Sí, pero quien sabe de quién, lo importante es que él estaba allí y ella podría atreverse a intentar algo estúpido en contra del rubio y casi lo logra…"No importa", pensó cuando vio la mirada de desaprobación y apuro en los ojos de Alucard que sin darse cuenta cabal ya tenía ambas manos sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas (escena que no le gustó nada en lo absoluto a Charles quien no despega la pupilas) y, bendita sea la costumbre de decir lo primero que estuviera transitando por su mente, ella hizo cara como si algo le estuviera dando asco y, maldición, abrió la boca sólo para decir:- ¿Quién te ha dado derecho de insultarme de nuevo? ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

-¡Cuidado haya!- algo había interrumpido, Sixtina previno haber lanzado por los aires a una de sus víctimas, la ultima de toda la cuadrilla, en dirección a los contenedores de basura.

Alucard entonces se hizo unos centímetros para atrás con una expresión de molestia y algo de cansancio al ver que nunca obtenía la reacción deseada en Integra.

-¡Está bien! Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas- exclamó él al tiempo de romper las cadenas de su ama como si estuvieran hechas de estambre.

-¡feñor!-alzó las manos y pronunció a media lengua Catherine - Feñor… ¿pfdría?

Alucard entendió, y aproximándose hacia ella, reventó las esposas y retiró la mordaza (detrás de ellos Sixtina había dado por concluida la batalla y se afanaba de nuevo en tratar de limpiarse el rostro lo mejor posible).

Entonces los ojos de Alucard tropezaron con los azules de Charles Islands, de pie contra la pared, amordazado y atado por las muñecas lo miraba sin tregua, y decididamente era una mirada que hubiera podido congelar el aire, a lo que el vampiro dio la importancia que siempre concedía a los asuntos más banales, pudo hacer o decir otra cosa, pero en ese momento los hermanos Cacciatore arribaron junto a una escolta personal, bordeando el callejón, Gulio profirió una exclamación de disgusto y estupefacción:-¡¿Pero qué diablos es esto?

Nadie pareció querer contestar, en vez de eso, Alucard se sonrió burlonamente y se dirigió a Charles para arrancarle bruscamente la mordaza a modo de causarle dolor.

-¡Auch!- gritó el pálido joven.

Y luego fue virado por los hombros y de nuevo el vampiro rompió muy bruscamente la cadena para causarle más dolor, por último lo empujó con un ademán de insignificancia y desenfado, y la poca fuerza que le ejerció en esto, fue necesaria para tumbarlo de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Gulio Cacciatore, estas jodido, hombre!-gritó Alucard muy alegre al hermano mayor mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice y luego le señalaba con la mirada lo que fue el campo de batalla.

-Pero, ¡¿qué? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿cuándo?-pero Gulio tuvo que guardar silencio al escuchar el sonido de las sirenas policiacas a lo lejos.

-Te lo dije, estas jodido…

Y como si fuera un auto reflejo, la puerta de emergencia se abrió de golpe para escupir de súbito una manada de chicos y chicas emprendiendo la huida, disparados en todas direcciones, lo mismo que se desbocaban por la puerta principal.

-¡Aquí es donde huimos!-le decía un chico a su pareja mientras la arrastraba por la mano.

-¿Por qué? ¡No hicimos nada malo!

-¡Lo sé, pero cuando viene la policía hay que huir!

Y pasaron como de rayo en medio de todos los presentes del callejón. Entre la confusión y el revuelo causado por los restos de la pelea, con cuerpos esparcidos en todas direcciones, y el chico inconsciente en el suelo que no hacía otra cosa más que estorbarle a los escurridizos que iban saliendo sin parar; Catherine y Charles de espaldas contra la pared a modo de no chocar contra nadie en su camino; Integra aún adolorida de súbito pareció recordar algo y comenzar a buscar con los ojos por los rincones de un lado a otro; Sixtina quien se encontraba acorralada entre el flujo de jóvenes que pasaban incluso empujando a Gulio Cacciatore discutiendo con sus hermanos.

-¡¿Pero quién pudo haber sido el autor de este atraco? Fue ese malnacido de Bad dog, ¡estoy seguro de que esas mal olientes pandillas de Whitechapel están detrás de todo esto!- gesticulaba y manoteaba Gulio frente a sus hermanos quienes miraban en todas direcciones.

-¡Ahora tenemos que ver de qué manera nos quitamos a la policía de encima!

-¡Cómo siempre! ¡Tenemos que prepararle un buen soborno a Scotlan Yard!

Y ajenos a todos eso, Integra seguía buscando de aquí para allá, ahora lucía angustiada, casi conmocionada, como si hubiera perdido un millón de libras entre los botes de basura. Alucard también hacía pesquisas. Cuando el flujo de chicos se hizo menos grueso, le dio tiempo de revisar los cadáveres esparcidos en el suelo (desnucados, con el pecho atravesado en su mayoría, tal vez aún quedara uno vivo), él movía sus rostros con el pie y miraba cautelosamente para confirmar lo que sospechaba y se decía así mismo que los Cacciatore iban a tener muchos más problemas de los pensados.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- dijo casi ordenando Charles a Cathy quien estuvo muy de acuerdo

-¡Integra, vámonos!- habló Cathy a la chica que parecía turbada y aún incrédula- ¿Integra?

Por mí ha sido todo- dijo Alucard a Sixtina quien en ese momento lo alcanzaba- es hora de regresar a casa, debo llevarme a mi ama de regreso, así que arrivederci!- movió alegre el brazo para despedir a Gulio quien junto a su hermana corrían a la entrada principal del club. Lorenzo se había quedado organizando la remoción de los cuerpos en el callejón.

-Yo debo quedarme y ayudar, tal vez podamos ocultar evidencias o van a tener problemas con la justicia.

- No lo van a hacer, la van a comprar, pero como quieras Tina, yo me despido aquí, es hora de…

-¡Alucard, Alucard!- gritó Integra agitada, Charles y Cathy venían detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tenemos un problema, un grave problema!...

-¡¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

De repente escucharon una voz conocida, todos voltearon para ver a quien pertenecía y vieron a Bob y a Maggie frente a ellos.

-¡Walsh! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?- gritó con Alegría Cathy.

-Ya era hora- dijo sombrío Charles.

-¿Qué…qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

-¡Te explicamos luego!- exclamo Integra-¡ahora estamos en aprietos!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Integra? ¡Sólo dilo!

-¡Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer!..

- Y no nos dices nada, ama.

-Sí, te escucharemos.

-¡Basta!... ¡¿Qué no se han dado cuenta que Blair no está?

Y una mirada de sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de todos quienes intercambiaron miradas.

-¡Esos tipos han desaparecido junto a ella! ¡Ellos han logrado secuestrar a Blair!

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Otro capítulo más y está vez no tardé tanto, ya lo ven?

Espero opiniones, ya lo saben, con mucho cariño, nos vemos a la próxima y del siguiente ya todo se pondrá mejor cada vez, no falta mucho para que el día termine.

See you soon =)


End file.
